GATE: Thus the Chosen One Fought There
by Quatermass
Summary: (AU!) A year before the Clone Army was discovered, a mission gone awry for Anakin leads to him crashlanding on another world, one where technology is primitive, and magic reigns supreme, where a cruel empire rules. Caught in the battles between the Empire and the JSDF, Anakin Skywalker must find his own path...even if it leads him away from the Jedi...
1. Foreword

**FOREWORD**

I'll have to confess, while I enjoy the _Star Wars_ films, I've never really done a fanfic for them until recently. It's probably because a lot of the fanfics draw upon the Expanded Universe of late, which has only become ever more complicated with the whole Disney purchase of Lucasfilm, the change of what is canon and what isn't…I swear, the bloody _Whoniverse_ is less complicated to deal with the EU canon, and that's saying something!

Anyway, what to do as my first crossover with _Star Wars_? I initially tried out a _Sekirei_ story called _Spreading Wings_ , but I felt it wasn't going anywhere after the first few chapters. However, I had a moment's inspiration that could be considered daring. I intended to use another franchise with a military speculative fiction bearing. I decided to use _GATE: Thus the JSDF Fought There_.

For those unfamiliar with the franchise, _GATE_ involves a mysterious gateway opening up in the Ginza District of Tokyo, Japan. It promptly disgorges an army out of a fantasy world, and is beaten back by the Japanese Self-Defence Forces. The JSDF later launch their own expedition through the Gate, to investigate the world beyond it, and to find those responsible for the invasion attempt, as well as establishing relations with the locals. It's fairly heavy on the Japanese nationalism and has a few disturbing elements, but the concepts and characters in the series make it worth a look.

This is far from the first _Star Wars/GATE_ crossover. Indeed, one of my favourite crossovers from either franchise is _Universal Impossibility_ by MMiFwI, featuring a post-Episode VI Luke Skywalker. I personally wish I could have done that one myself, but it's a good fic that I recommend to anyone else interested in this particular crossover.

I decided to have this story focus on Anakin just prior to Episode II, by about a year. Anakin, pre-Darth Vader, was filled with a lot of potential that the movies just didn't tap (I am yet to watch any episodes of _The Clone Wars_ ), and I wanted to make him a hero of the story, rather than just someone we're waiting to see turn into Darth Vader.

Anyway, some disclaimers before we get to the story. Firstly, there will be spoilers for _Star Wars_ and _GATE: Thus the JSDF Fought There_. You have been warned. Plus, I'm pretty much cherry picking what is canon for both franchises. If I get something wrong, especially for this fanfic, then it's not a problem for this fic. It takes place in its own little bubble of continuity.

Secondly, there _will_ be annotations. If you feel the urge to complain, then resist it, or better yet, strangle it. You know, with a Force Choke, Darth Vader style.

Thirdly, this is an M-rated work. There will be language, violence, dark themes, and sexual references. Again, you have been warned.

Finally, the following is a fan-written work. _Star Wars_ and _GATE: Thus the JSDF Fought There_ are the property of their respective owners. Please support the official release. Otherwise, you'll get disarmed…rather literally with a lightsaber…


	2. Chapter 1: Crash Landing

**CHAPTER 1:**

 **CRASH LANDING**

 _A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…_

 _Or perhaps not_ …

 **Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan, the Chosen One Anakin Skywalker, have recently finished a mission for the Jedi Order. However, their enemies, filled with spite, had sabotaged their transports, hoping to destroy or cripple their spacecraft. In doing so, they hoped to deal a dreadful blow to the Jedi Order.**

 **The sabotage damaged the hyperdrive of the Jedi Starfighter belonging to Anakin just as they were entering hyperspace. What should have been a standard hyperspace jump to Coruscant, capital of the galaxy and home of the Jedi Order, instead caused him to be flung into the depths of hyperspace. The Chosen One could have been lost forever in nothingness, but for chance.**

 **Anakin Skywalker emerged from hyperspace, a long way from home, above a planet unknown in the galaxy. But even as he makes a crash landing, he will soon find that something brought them here. Perhaps it was the will of the Force. Maybe it was coincidence. But it would bring him into contact with something that would change his life…**

* * *

Anakin Skywalker. The Chosen One. Born to Shmi Skywalker. Father, unknown. Possessing a record number of midichlorians in his blood, giving him an unprecedented connection to the Force. And currently, feeling a mixture of annoyance, curiosity, and caution.

The former was a familiar feeling to Anakin. Annoyance and frustration were feelings he felt a lot lately, as he felt that the Jedi Order had failed to recognise his talents…or else feared them, and deliberately held him back. A more intellectual, objective part of him understood why: he had been accepted into the Jedi Order on sufferance at a much older age than the norm, and it meant more to learn in less time. He tended not to listen to that part of him, which frequently spoke with different voices. Sometimes, it was his mother. Sometimes, it spoke with Yoda's voice, even with that irritating syntax of his. And sometimes it was Obi-Wan's voice.

Curiosity was also familiar, albeit less so than annoyance of late. Of course, every time he went to another world, it was like a new experience for him. It was certainly novel, compared to the desert wasteland of his homeworld, Tatooine. He wanted to go back there, free the slaves, free his mother…but he wouldn't be able to even contemplate that before he finished his training.

Then again, considering he was stranded here, his starfighter smashed beyond repair, even to his skills or that of the now-irrevocably destroyed astromech droid, and with limited supplies (as well as what he could salvage of the comms systems, so that he could try repairing it when he had a moment), well, his ability to finish his training was now rather limited. He was lucky to be able to walk away from that crash with cuts and bruises, and a limp. And a quick look in the skies showed that they weren't in any region of space he was familiar with. Admittedly, he hadn't travelled to every single sector of the galaxy and did any real stargazing, but he needed to know the basics for astronavigation.

On worlds that hadn't made contact with the Republic and whose spacefaring capabilities weren't up to going into FTL travel, well, protocol was tricky. In truth, Anakin knew that more than a few worlds had attacked potential ambassadors and stolen the technology. Other first contact scenarios hadn't been so brutal, admittedly, but still, it paid to be prudent.

The landscape he had landed in was actually quite beautiful, not unlike the countryside of Naboo, as well as many other worlds he had been to since he joined the Jedi Order. No signs of industrial development, just grass and trees. But there was something dark tainting the Force nearby, he could feel it.

And then, he heard laughter from nearby, and heard the distinctive crackle of a bonfire. He walked around cautiously, and listened in. He frowned. He couldn't place the language. It didn't sound like Basic, and he only caught a few words here and there. But when he rounded the corner, and found a cart with a trio of dead bodies, he knew something was amiss.

The bodies were a man, a woman, and a teenaged girl, apparently human. All three were dead, murdered brutally…and if he wasn't mistaken, both the woman and the girl had been raped. He heard a sudden shout in that language, and he looked to see a group of thuggish-looking men coming around to find him.

Anakin glared at them, his blue eyes as piercing as his own lightsaber, which he pulled from his belt and ignited. "Did you do this?" he said, indicating the bodies. Not that he doubted it, or that they would understand what he said…but he wanted confirmation.

The bandits jeered, and then, one of them said, in rough-sounding Basic, "Hohoh, sounds like someone's pissed. Well, those guys had to pay the toll. So do you. Hand over your valuables, including that little glowing stick, and maybe you can pass us by."

Anakin merely swung the lightsaber, severing the man's hand. "You're not the toll collectors," Anakin said. "I am."

"Ooh, I like your style," purred a voice from nearby, and Anakin whirled to find a most strange apparition before him. He got careless, concentrating on these damned bandits, for he was sure that's what they were.

The girl appeared to be in her early teens, dressed in a black frilly dress that seemed both old fashioned, and yet, had an alarmingly high hemline. Her face was beautiful, framed by long tresses of glossy raven black hair, crimson eyes peering at him curiously. Her general demeanour was vaguely feline, enhanced by the black bow she wore, like a pair of cat ears. She wielded a massive halberd that no child her age should have been able to wield.

"Rory Mercury!" screamed one bandit. And this was a panicked cry taken up by the rest of the bandits, as the girl leapt at them, laughing as she sliced them to ribbons with her halberd. Anakin could only watch in horror…and not a little vindication. For a moment, Anakin wondered if she was a Sith, but while she did create something of a localised disturbance within the Force, it didn't feel quite like a Jedi, or even a darker form. It was more…wild, like a force of nature, mercurial and (relatively) impersonal.

Soon, she was done, and she walked over to the bodies of the victims, looking down at them with regret and sympathy. She spoke something in a language Anakin didn't know, a prayer or a benediction. She then began putting the bodies of the family on a cart, arranging them so that their bodies were decent. Then, she said, "I don't suppose you have a means of setting this cart on fire? I intend to leave these bloodthirsty bastards for the crows, but for their victims, either a burial or a pyre."

Anakin nodded, taking out his campfire equipment, and swiftly igniting the cart. "Who are you?" Anakin said as he backed away from the flames.

The girl looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Oh? So you have never met an Apostle before?"

"…An Apostle?"

The girl peered at his lightsaber, which he had deactivated during the fight. "Ah…I see how it is. I have roamed this world for many years, and I haven't seen a weapon like that, a sword of pure light." She smirked. "Ooh, what a lovely weapon. Emroy would be pleased. Still…I wonder, did you come from beyond the Gate, or to this world by other means?"

"…By other means. My transport has been destroyed, and I've been left stranded," Anakin said.

"Ah! Well, I should introduce myself. I am Lady Rory Mercury, Apostle, Priestess and Oracle to Emroy, God of War and Calamity. And, as you can see, I take out the trash on occasion."

"…Anakin Skywalker, Jedi. Well, Padawan," Anakin said.

"…Jedi…now, that term sounds oddly familiar," Rory mused. "Still…you seem like the righteous sort. And if you are stranded here, then it behoves me as an Apostle to accompany you until you reach civilisation."

"No offence, but…while I'm sure you can handle yourself given what I saw…you're a kid."

She pouted. "Excuse me? Apostles are granted eternal youth by the deity they worship, thank you! I happened to be thirteen when I was chosen, but I am 961 years old, _little boy!_ " She grinned. "And when 900 years old you reach, you won't look as good, huh?"

* * *

Elsewhere, Grand Master Yoda sneezed twice, and frowned. One of his favourite lines, someone had stolen. Most perturbing this is…

* * *

"You're 961 years old?" Anakin said, staring at Rory flatly. " _What._ "

"Yep." Rory looked at the cart solemnly. "Damned bandits. I heard them speak of attacking Coda Village, as the Flame Dragon has been spotted nearby, and Coda would have to evacuate. And there are rumours of soldiers with unusual weapons, the Men in Green, having been spotted. I wonder if they are soldiers from beyond the Gate. Hmm, that might be interesting. Indeed, Emperor Molt Sol Augustus may very well have bitten off more than he can chew…"

* * *

Anakin didn't know quite how Rory persuaded him to travel with her. However, he needed someone who knew the lie of the land, and who'd be willing to ally themselves with him. And despite her dark nature, her victims were rapists and murderers.

As they walked, Rory began explaining some things. Deities here were once mortals who ascended to godhood through apotheosis, most of them doing a thousand years of service as Apostles. This land was called Falmart, and most of it was under the rule of the Saderan Empire. Many species inhabited this world, including humans and what were called demi-humans, humanoid beings with various traits. And something like magic, or a Force ability that could be misconstrued as such, existed.

Every so often, usually after several centuries, a mysterious Gate opened up on Alnus Hill, allowing other beings to settle in Falmart. However, the ruler of the Empire, Molt Sol Augustus, had decided to use the Gate to invade another world. That, according to Rory, had backfired. Apparently the Imperial army had been decimated by an army dressed in green.

Judging by Rory's description, albeit secondhand (she had heard about them from Emroy and people she met in her travels), the army may be wielding primitive projectile weapons using gunpowder. The descriptions of their vehicles sounded like ground cars with wheels, no antigrav.

In turn, he spoke to her about the Force and the Jedi. He couldn't help but laugh, despite himself, when she remarked that they sounded like a group of hidebound monks.

A couple of days after he began travelling with Rory, a murder of crows flying overhead, she suddenly peered into the distance, and smiled. "Ah, they come."

Anakin reached out with the Force, and concurred, inwardly. He could feel a group of living beings coming this way. And in the distance, when he used his binoculars, he could see a bunch of motorised vehicles, green and blocky and vaguely militaristic, leading a convoy of primitive wagons.

Rory sat down and smirked. "I think we can wait here. I want to see what their motives are."

Anakin merely remained standing. "I don't think their intentions towards us are hostile, or towards those people they're leading."

"Oh yes, this 'Force' you speak of. Hmm…well, they're coming to a halt. They must've spotted us. Let's go."

A group of children ran up, chattering to Rory, who asked questions. "Well, well," she remarked after they answered. "It seems that they are trying to just be nice."

Anakin peered at the lead vehicle. If he didn't know any better, these seemed to be using antiquated internal combustion engines, and with fossil fuels to boot! The men (as well as a woman) in there were indeed dressed in green uniforms, most with dark hair and eyes. He eventually walked over to the vehicle as Rory kept speaking with the children, and said, "Do you speak Basic?"

"…You mean English?" one of them, a lazy-looking young man with a faint scruff of beard on his chin. "Yeah. What's your name?"

"I'm Anakin Skywalker, and that is Rory Mercury, Apostle of Emroy. Yours?"

"1st Lieutenant Youji Itami of the Japanese Self-Defence Forces. Hey, if you speak English, are you from Earth?"

Protocol meant generally keeping that quiet from pre-spaceflight cultures, though doing so with pre-hyperspeed cultures was trickier. Anakin decided, to vac with kriffing protocol. He'd probably have to be wary around these guys superiors, true, but he could sense that these guys, despite their military bearing, were fine.

"Is that your world? No, I'm from Tatooine, originally. I'm…stranded here. A long way from home," Anakin said. "I need help repairing my comms systems at the least."

The young man next to Itami asked something of the scruffy man in a staccato language. Itami sighed. "Kurata wants to know if you're an alien or something."

"Humans are surprisingly widespread throughout the galaxy," Anakin said. Then, he frowned. "My galaxy, anyway. I'm not sure even if I am in my galaxy."

Itami chuckled. "So, what, your spaceship crashlanded or something?"

"Yes. I'm not sure you can repair it with your technology, but comms systems are another matter."

Itami seemed to speak to a few of the others, before nodding. "Wanna come with us? We're heading back to base with these civilians. You might find the stuff you need to repair your comms. Just as long as you're not here to invade us or anything."

Rory, who had finished talking to the children, strutted over. "He claims to be part of a sect known as the Jedi," she said. "Warrior monks who act as peacekeepers. Given what the children said you people are doing, you seem to be more alike than you'd think. Incidentally, the children said this is more comfortable than a carriage. May I have a seat?"

Anakin noticed her impish smirk as Itami hesitantly accepted. What did she intend? Whatever she intended, he had a bad feeling about this…

 **CHAPTER 1 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **So, Anakin has ended up in Falmart, and has met Rory and Itami.**

 **No numbered annotations this time.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Flame Dragon

**CHAPTER 2:**

 **THE FLAME DRAGON**

Anakin was torn between laughter and embarrassment when Rory decided, at least initially, to sit in Itami's lap. She only bothered to put on an artifice of innocence that was easily seen through, even for someone without the command of the Force. Eventually, she sat between Itami and Kurata, her halberd in the back, while Anakin sat in the back with three others. The woman, some sort of medic, was Mari Kurokawa, while the older man was Souichirou Kuwahara.

The third occupant was currently unconscious. She wasn't human, though she wasn't far from it. She had fair skin, blonde hair, and a rather buxom figure (currently covered by a sheet), not to mention appearing to be in her late teens. But her ears were elongated, having her resemble a Sephi. Itami and the others called her a 'High Elf'.

The JSDF soldiers filled Anakin in on what had happened. They came not just from another world, but specifically the small country of Japan. Basic appeared to be the language spoken in many countries on Earth, specifically the United Kingdom of Great Britain and the United States of America. Most of the JSDF soldiers present could speak Basic, or English as they called it, due to the JSDF training frequently with soldiers from the USA.

About three months ago, a mysterious Gate opened up in Ginza, a district of the Japanese capital of Tokyo. A massive army out of what they believed to be fantasy fiction poured through, slaughtering or capturing any in their path. The police and the JSDF managed to beat them back, and the JSDF, after months of debate in the Japanese government and the international community, had been given the go-ahead to mount an expedition to this new world. Their mission was to find out who sent the army and hold them to account.

In the process of learning this, Anakin learned some more things. Apparently, technically, the JSDF wasn't actually meant to wage war. The best part of a century before, the Japanese were belligerents in a world-spanning war that only ended with the first ever use of primitive nuclear weapons. The Japanese had to agree to give up warfare, maintaining this Self-Defence Force purely as a defensive measure. To allow the JSDF to effectively invade this world required a lot of political negotiations.

In any case, Itami's team, the 3rd Reconnaissance Team, were basically investigating the surrounding areas, though after seeing a High Elf village get destroyed, and finding only one survivor (the girl, who had apparently taken refuge inside a well), it had changed to evacuation. A Flame Dragon had been the culprit, and according to the locals, once the Flame Dragon woke up, it wouldn't be sated until it had gorged itself on flesh and violence.

Anakin, admittedly, had to buy this information with discussions of the state of galactic politics, as well as the Jedi. Oddly enough, Itami kept on calling them 'espers' or something.

"So, can you read this girl's mind?" Kurokawa asked.

"Not exactly. It's not like a book," Anakin said. "But…I can get impressions."

"Well, if you can do it for this girl, I'd appreciate it. At the very least, I want to know who she is," the medic said.

"I could answer that for you," Rory said, looking back at them. "The High Elves generally don't enjoy my presence, if only because they find Emroy distasteful, but they never refuse hospitality to an Apostle. A few years ago, I visited their village. I believe that girl's name is Tuka Luna Marceau. Her father was Hodor Ray Marceau."

"I sense fear and sorrow within her," Anakin said solemnly as he looked down at Tuka. "She saw her people get killed by that beast, perhaps even her own father." He gently reached out with the Force, and sent a calming influence into her mind. Her expression relaxed ever so slightly.

"Handy," Kurokawa remarked.

"There are varieties of magic, particularly spiritual magic, that has a similar effect," Rory said.

Suddenly, Tuka's eyes flickered open, and she sat up, causing the blanket covering her body to fall off, revealing breasts a Twilek would envy. Realising what she had done, she grabbed at the blanket and looked around in an understandable panic, speaking in another language. Rory spoke back to her calmingly. Tuka seemed to relax a little when she saw Rory, before she asked a question. Rory answered, but Tuka seemed to snap an angry denial, which was refuted by the Apostle. A brief argument ensued, before Tuka began babbling something, before she broke down, weeping, and Rory clambered into the back, and held the High Elf gently, murmuring an apology in a soothing voice.

"What's wrong?" Itami asked.

"Tuka was thrown into the well you found her in by her father, who was trying to protect her from the Flame Dragon," Rory said quietly. "She was in denial about his death. If he isn't dead, then he either wandered off in an amnesic daze, or else was found and taken away by someone else who didn't find her. I had to snap her out of it, get her to accept that, in all likelihood, her father is dead. If that turns out to not be the case…well, they can have a reunion if we do find him. But…I think it would have eaten at her, her father's fate and her denial of that. And it may not have ended well…"

* * *

Later that day, as they drove through an arid area, Anakin felt a disturbance in the Force, a massive wave of malevolence and killing intent, animalistic and primal. He instantly looked to the rear of the convoy, towards the sun in the sky. Somehow, he knew what this was. "Flame Dragon," he snarled, before he clambered for the rear door, and opened it, diving out, despite the shouts of the JSDF soldiers, using the Force to propel him to the ground and cushion his landing by the side of the road towards the rear of the convoy. He noticed briefly a wagon passing with a grizzled, bearded old man wearing a pointy hat, and a teenaged girl with silvery blue hair peering at him curiously…and he felt the Force around them. Not as great as they could have been as Jedi, but still, something to note when the threat was dealt with.

With a roar, the Flame Dragon dived out of the air, flames blasting out of its mouth, intending to wipe out much of the rear of the refugee convoy. Acting on instinct, Anakin reached into the Force, and channelled as much as he dared. And then, he thrust out a hand with a roar of anger. This beast had tried to murder the people under his protection.

The flames from the Flame Dragon parted metres away, dissipating, like a torrent of water meeting an immovable barrier and dissolving into spray. It took Anakin every effort to keep the flames from reaching him, or anyone else. As the flames cleared, Anakin got his first good look at the creature. It was like a massive Krayt Dragon from his homeworld, only with wings, and a hide the colour of blood. A golden eye peered at him balefully, the other eye grey and with an arrow sticking out of it.

Anakin knew that this beast was intelligent. And it had marked him. He could sense its anger at being thwarted. It landed in front of him, and swiped at him with a clawed hand. He ignited his lightsaber and leapt over the hand, hitting it with the blade…but all it did was burn a deep gouge.

Anakin scowled as he landed, his body virtually on autopilot, guided by the Force as he began leaping around the beast, slashing at it. This kriffing monster had a hide like the Beskar they used in damned Mandalorian armour! What he wouldn't give for a squadron of starfighters right now! All he could do, for now, was buy time for the convoy to get out of the way, and for the JSDF to get over their shock and start using their weapons.

And right on cue, the chatter of their weapons started up, as the vehicles came his way. Those projectile weapons they used probably wouldn't be able to scratch them, but they also had a form of rocket launcher, for use against tanks. That might do the trick, if it was designed to penetrate armour.

As the beast flinched as some bullets got close to its eye, one of the JSDF soldiers in an armoured vehicle got out a rocket launcher, hesitated briefly, and fired…just as the vehicle went over a hump. The rocket was about to go wide…until Anakin happened.

He only had just enough time to divert the rocket a little with the Force. Just enough so that, instead of missing, it ploughed right into the left shoulder of the beast. An explosion rocked the area, and flame and smoke enveloped the Flame Dragon temporarily, though the scream of agony from it was telling. It flew out of the cloud of smoke and flew off into the distance, leaving a trail of blood from the severed arm.

However, Anakin felt angry and disappointed, even as he deactivated his lightsabre. This beast had tried to kill people that were under his protection. And while he and Obi-Wan, not to mention many amongst the Jedi, had their disagreements, one thing he shared with the Jedi was a desire to protect the innocent. And this damned beast had tried to kill innocent people, and for what purpose? It was certainly more than just an animal: he felt intelligence and malevolence.

He didn't notice Rory strutting up to him, something that was becoming a bad habit, not until she spoke. "…You feel angry that you couldn't kill it. I understand. I don't like leaving a job half-done either. But…you made it feel pain. I doubt that Flame Dragon has felt that often. Even I would be hard-pressed to beat it. And you protected a lot of people. Had you not been there, a lot of them would have died. As it is, _you saved them_ , Anakin."

Anakin nodded, Rory's gentle words getting through to him better than anything Obi-Wan would have said. Rory felt more genuine than one of his master's truisms or lectures. "I know, but…if I had been faster in reacting to that rocket, I could have killed the damned thing."

"You helped drive it away. Few beings on this world can claim to do so," Rory said, though she frowned. "That being said, the Flame Dragon has awoken way too early. I wonder…has someone woken it up before its time?"

* * *

Shortly afterwards, most of the refugees parted ways with the JSDF convoy. However, a few remained. Tuka and Rory opted to stay with them, as did the old man and the teenaged girl with blue hair. Rory named them as Cato El Athelstan and Lelei La Lalena, mages, and both, especially the girl, were curious about Anakin's abilities and his lightsaber. They asked many questions that Anakin tried to field as best as he could, wishing that Obi-Wan or Yoda or someone with more knowledge could answer them.

The journey didn't take much longer, now that most of the refugees had left. They soon arrived at a location that Rory called Alnus Hill. Anakin noted the military base. While relatively primitive by the standards of the galaxy he was used to, it was certainly centuries in advance of everything he had seen so far in this world. The signs and scars of battle littered the surrounding countryside, craters from explosives, barbed wire, and corpses of massive beasts.

Rory chortled softly to herself. "Ah, that arrogant little pup Molt has most definitely poked his finger into a hornets' nest," she remarked as she peered out of the window.

Anakin nodded. Still, as the base approached, he had to wonder, has his master made it back to Coruscant intact? Would Anakin be declared lost, MIA? Or would they mount a search for him? Would they even bother? Anakin was not blind, he knew he was very much a divisive issue within the Jedi Order, yet another thing about them that rankled at him. Many lauded him as the Chosen One, thanks to Qui-Gon Jinn…and others thought him an arrogant upstart who was brought in too late to be taught Jedi ways properly. Someone with too quick a temper, too hungry a thirst for power and knowledge, and too strong an ambition to be a proper Jedi.

Still…he knew that despite their frequent disagreements, he knew his master would never stop looking. He had faith in that much at least. And at the end of the day…the Jedi looked after their own. No…he would just have to concentrate on seeing if he could repair the comms system and send a message to them…

 **CHAPTER 2 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **So, Anakin's joined forces with the JSDF. BTW, the scene where Anakin uses the Force to block the dragonfire was inspired by a similar scene, involving his son, in MMiFwI's** ** _Universal Impossibility_** **.**

 **Incidentally, for the Flame Dragon sequence in general, I actually recommend Galactic Empire's metal remix of, what else,** ** _Duel of the Fates_** **.**

 **No numbered annotations this time.**


	4. Chapter 3: Masters and Apprentices

**CHAPTER 3:**

 **MASTERS AND APPRENTICES**

Anakin grimaced as he used the tools he was given from the supplies. Repairing a comms system from a starfighter like this with such primitive tools was like repairing a gear-driven pocket watch with a hammer and chisel(1). He had a knack for technology, what with building C3PO from scraps, as well as that racer pod. Still, it was slow going. He was grateful he had pilfered as many useful parts as he could carry from the starfighter before he left it, though the JSDF had offered to bring it here once they could get cargo helicopters through the Gate. Anakin had reluctantly agreed: he knew these people would doubtless want their scientists to look over the technology, but he was stranded, and he had little choice.

He had been debriefed extensively about where he came from by a man called Lieutenant General Hazama. Being the Earth's first contact with the Galactic Republic and the Jedi, Anakin strove to remain civil and diplomatic, helped by Hazama's genial attitude. Even so, he knew he had attracted attention from some corners.

As he worked, he became aware of an approaching presence. The flap of the tent Anakin had commandeered as his quarters and workshop was gently opened, and the blue-haired girl, Lelei, poked her head in. "May I come in?" she asked in Basic.

"Go ahead," Anakin said, not minding her simple curiosity. She was clutching an elaborate staff, and her expression was strangely stoic.

Lelei sat down opposite him on the table he was using as a workbench. "Lady Mercury says you come, not from beyond the Gate, but from beyond the sky, from another world circling another star."

Anakin nodded as he soldered one connection. "You seem to accept that fact well, Lelei."

"I am a scholar of magic and of other matters," Lelei said simply in a matter-of-fact manner. "The Gate connected to another world. It stands to reason that there are others out there. She also said that what you used to protect us from the flames of the Flame Dragon was not unlike magic…and yet not. She called it the Force."

Anakin nodded again. He began fitting another component, one that wouldn't need as much concentration as he spoke. "How to explain it…the Force is an energy field that permeates the entire known universe, and especially living beings. It shapes one's actions and thoughts, and by the same token, one can shape it yourself," Anakin said. Then, he blinked. Did he just lecture someone like Obi-Wan or Yoda or some other Jedi tutor did?

…It felt good. So _that's_ why they did it!

A small smile touched his features at the revelation (though inwardly, he was whooping in joy) as he continued. "Of course, to be able to use the Force, one needs to have a certain amount of midi-chlorians in your cells. I don't know whether your world has much in the way of cellular biology knowledge, but they're a type of organelle like mitochondria or chloroplasts…"

"Organelle?" Lelei asked, blinking. "Cellular biology?"

"Ah. You don't, then. It'd take a long time to explain that. With the Force, we can influence thought, use what others cultures call telekinesis, and even sense things others cannot." As he slotted another component into place, he said, "I am what is known as a Padawan, an apprentice Jedi."

"Lady Mercury said that a Jedi was a kind of warrior monk who could use the Force," Lelei mused.

"Yes. I was rather unusual in that I was accepted into the Jedi Order at an older age than usual. Most are taken as younger children," Anakin said. "So why are you so curious about me?"

"You distracted the Flame Dragon with little more than the Force and the weapon you wielded, a lightsaber, Lady Mercury said it was called. And my mind is open to other ways of performing magic."

"The Force is not exactly magic, Lelei," Anakin said. "It has been mistaken as such, but there have been many studies into how the Force can be used. And while it's still very much a mystery in many regards, it's not exactly magic."

"Then teach me, please. Even if I cannot use the Force in the same way that you can, I believe that whatever you can teach me, I could use in my magic," Lelei said.

Anakin looked at her, before laughing. "No, sorry, I'm not trying to mock you," he said, waving at her. "Sorry, I was just…me, a teacher. The very thought…I mean, I guess as I got more experience in the Jedi Order, I'd have to take on a Padawan myself, but…I'm still a Padawan, Lelei. And…I don't think I have the patience for teaching. Besides, haven't you got your own teacher? Wouldn't he be offended?"

Anakin heard a harrumph, as the bearded face of Cato appeared at the tent flap. "I would be a very poor teacher, my dear boy, if I didn't think there was anything further one could learn. A tenet of learning is that the more you learn, the more you become aware of your own ignorance. Lelei had my blessing already. Indeed, I'm curious about this myself. My student is also interested in learning about the JSDF as well. And in exchange, we can teach you about this world and magic."

Anakin nodded thoughtfully. Rory had spoken to him about some of the things in this world. But he needed as much information as possible, especially if he got this comms system working. As it was, jury-rigging components meant to facilitate near-instant communication across many hundreds or thousands of light years was difficult. But should he manage it, he needed to have as much information to give to the Jedi Order as possible.

"I'll consider it," Anakin said. "Incidentally, how's Tuka?"

"I believe she's still trying to cope with her father's death," Lelei said quietly. "While she accepts his demise, she is taking it hard…"

* * *

Later, he decided he needed to get some practise in. Obi-Wan had drilled it into his head that he needed to keep his lightsaber skills sharp. As he moved through his drills, using the battlefield just outside the base, he became aware he had an audience. As he finished, he turned to face them. Itami, Kurata and another female JSDF soldier, Shino Kuribayashi, were watching, gaping. So too was Tuka. Lelei was watching on with intense interest, and Rory was smirking.

"Okay," Kuribayashi said to Anakin. "I'll admit, that was pretty awesome."

"You're using a laser sword, of course it's awesome!" Kurata cheered.

"Lightsaber," Anakin corrected.

"Indeed," Rory purred, strutting towards him. "That being said…I think you'd do better with an opponent. It's been too long since I've simply sparred against someone."

"…But I might hurt you," Anakin said. "Or cut up your halberd."

Rory raised an eyebrow, before proffering the end of the halberd. "Try to cut it."

Anakin, a little uncertainly, swung his lightsaber down on the end of the halberd…but to his shock, the metal merely sparked and began glowing. Rory took the halberd away after several seconds, planting it into the soil, and causing it to hiss from the heat. "This halberd is as heavy as one of those vehicles they used to bring us here. Don't worry, I won't come at you with intent to kill. But I'm not going to make it easy for you." She suddenly lunged at him, her actions screaming at him through the Force, and he was forced to dodge, slashing at her in a counterattack she blocked.

For the next few minutes, they fought, their weapons and movement a blur, sparks flying from her halberd as his lightsaber collided with it. Her fighting style was like a graceful dance. Anakin realised that she was holding back on him, playing with him like a cat playing with a mouse, and his anger grew, his movements became more sloppy…and then, she knocked him to the ground, holding the blade of her halberd to his neck. "The Jedi, so you said, claim that anger sets you down the path to the Dark Side of the Force. It certainly makes you sloppy in combat if you don't know how to control it." She took the halberd away, and then helped him to his feet. "Now, tell me, how did I beat you?"

"…Because you were stronger and faster than me," Anakin growled. It felt like one of Obi-Wan's lectures, and he struggled to keep a hold on his temper.

"True, but, as a Jedi, you should have been able to compensate using the Force. My being stronger and faster was only part of the factor. Firstly, look at my weapon. What's the one thing you notice that's different?"

Anakin stared, the question forcing him to think. The obvious would be the fact that it wasn't an energy weapon, but then, he realised that what she meant was rather simpler. "Range," he said. "You have a better range with that."

"Exactly. Many times, I was able to keep you out of range using my halberd. Secondly, I have been fighting for over nine centuries. And you are eighteen. While your lightsaber fighting style is not quite like swordplay, it's close enough in some regards. I know how to deal with sword fighters. In a one-on-one battle, I could beat virtually anyone wielding a sword, and indeed, the only way I could be defeated in a battle against many is if I got dismembered and my limbs prevented from coming back together. Thirdly, as noted before, you got angry, and sloppy in the process. The Jedi may have this thing about the Dark Side, but anger does tend to make your skill go down." Rory then gave him a smile. "Hey, don't feel bad about it. Do you want me to be perfectly honest? That was the best spar I've had in decades. Few mortals would be capable of fighting me like that. Of course, these guys' firearms could do some damage, though I'd regenerate from those…"

Anakin felt his anger recede a little at what seemed like honest praise. True, it wasn't like Obi-Wan or his other lightsaber instructors didn't praise him. Hell, what Rory said in some regards was similar to what they did. But the way Rory said it…it almost felt like it was his mother Shmi saying it. There was a warmth there. Not that Obi-Wan lacked warmth, but there was, Anakin began to realise, something else there. Obi-Wan, he realised, had the same detachment as other Jedi, or at least tried to emulate it. Obi-Wan tried to be a big brother to Anakin, but in truth, he seemed uncomfortable with the role. Then again, Obi-Wan hadn't even had a family, unless you counted the Jedi Order.

And yet, Rory felt…well, despite her age, there was both a maternal and sisterly feel to it. Despite her admitting to be the emissary of a god of war and calamity, she seemed…well, normal. Well, save for her bloodthirstiness in battle. Anakin was sure that more than a few Jedi would label her a Sith.

As if sensing his thoughts, Rory asked, "Tell me, why do you fight? As a Jedi, given what you told me, sometimes, you would have to kill in the line of your duties."

Anakin looked at her. "I fight to protect others."

She cocked her head, and peered at him, before smiling. "I thought so. You do genuinely believe that, despite the taint of darkness, of anger and fury. That's good. Emroy's philosophy is perhaps an alien one to the Jedi, but not wholly incompatible. To Emroy, killing is not in itself a sin. Rather, it is the motivation behind it. Killing for self-gratification, for selfish reasons, he despises that, for you lie to yourself and to others, and that taints your soul. But to protect others, or to deal with those who are themselves murderers and rapists, that is no sin to Emroy…"

* * *

He mulled over her words as he stayed up late into the night, working on the comms device. And he began thinking about what he had been going through in the Jedi Order. How he felt they held him back from his full potential. He'd found himself distracted with daydreams of his angel, of Padme Amidala. Apparently her term as Queen of Naboo had expired, and she was now Senator for that world. A significant part of him had wanted to see her again. No doubt Obi-Wan and the others would have some choice words for him.

Strangely, Rory had done more for him than many of his teachers. She didn't say it out loud, but she wanted him to get stronger, he knew it. There was an unspoken demand in her crimson eyes.

Yes…strength to protect others…maybe this time away from the Jedi Order would be good for him. To expand his horizons away from their gazes. To get stronger without all the damnable lectures. To find his own path. To void with this Chosen One business, and all the expectations that entailed.

Maybe here, for the first time since he left Shmi behind on Tatooine, he could be himself. Be the Jedi he should be, not what the expectations of the Order dictated him to be. Working alongside the JSDF as a peacekeeper. He was probably spitting on protocol about interfering too much in the affairs of another world, but he was finding himself not giving a damn.

People here needed his help. That was all there was to it. And the Jedi Council could go screw themselves if they took issue…

 **CHAPTER 3 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **So, we've started Anakin's process of maturity. Ironic, how Rory, a being who'd probably be seen by many Jedi as a Dark Jedi at best, would probably be the one to turn him away from the Dark Side. Not to mention being a teacher of sorts for Lelei.**

 **Next chapter, Italica!**

 **1\. The Doctor used this metaphor in the** ** _Doctor Who_** **story** ** _Pyramids of Mars_** **, only adding that, because of the dangerous procedure he was working on, '** ** _one wrong move and you'll never tell the time again_** **'.**


	5. Chapter 4: Journey to Italica

**CHAPTER 4:**

 **JOURNEY TO ITALICA**

Anakin wasn't sure why he didn't like it, but the sight of Lelei in the hazmat suit, her breathing rasping heavily through the respirator, put him on edge somewhat. He had a weird sense of déjà vu, after seeing that, and it felt, well, disconcerting. So he was glad when she removed her mask and the hood, revealing her stoic but cute features. Anakin was beginning to pick up some of the local language, with Rory's help: while Basic was something of a _lingua franca_ even on this world, there was another local language that was more prevalent, and he realised he knew the language, or something like it. It was one of the ones he'd heard on Tatooine, a hub for trading. It was one of the languages he programmed into C3PO. Rory was just helping him pick up the stuff that he didn't know.

" _What is that ugly thing?_ " Tuka asked, referring to Lelei's hazmat suit.

" _They call it a hazmat suit: for hazardous materials protection_ ," Lelei said. " _It's designed for use near poisons and plagues. I used this to investigate the battlefield outside the base._ "

" _Yes, I'd imagine the smell of carrion would be unpleasant_ ," Rory remarked. " _So why were you out there?_ "

" _Remember how you were worried about having to sell yourself to the JSDF, Tuka?_ " Lelei asked.

Anakin frowned. " _Sell yourself?_ " he asked, looking at Tuka. " _As in…to sleep with them?_ " He knew that this was a dark secret within society, happening on Tatooine and Coruscant, despite it not being talked about, but he found it repulsive. True, it was illegal to demand sexual favours in such a manner, and it was certainly something harshly punished within the Jedi Order (a tenet Anakin agreed with wholeheartedly), but he knew it happened.

" _They've been so kind to us, and for seemingly no reason!_ " Tuka protested. " _No soldier treats people like this so kindly!_ "

" _Not on this world, anyway_ ," Rory remarked kindly. " _You forget, Tuka, they come from a different world with a different culture, laws and mores._ " Turning to Anakin, she said in Basic, a bit more solemnly, "That being said, women using their bodies is very common here, especially amongst the nobility. Demanding sex as reparation for a wrong, real or perceived, is too common."

"Barbaric," Anakin hissed.

Lelei nodded. " _With that in mind, I thought it better to find a means of supporting us. I believe they helped us out of altruism, but we would like to repay our benefactors. So, I investigated the corpses outside._ " She held out a hand, revealing dark scales.

" _Wyvern scales_ ," Tuka breathed. " _Those would fetch a high price._ "

" _Indeed. I'll need some help harvesting them_ ," Lelei said. " _Then, we can ask Lieutenant Itami to take us to Italica._ "

" _Italica?_ " Anakin asked.

Rory, in Basic, said, "It's the nearest city, and pretty much the largest, outside of the capital of the Empire. It's a trading town too. Run by the Formal family, probably one of the better noble families in Falmart. They treat demi-humans with respect, even if publicly, they have to employ them as servants. The last remnants of the Bunny Warriors, the ones who weren't forced into becoming sex slaves after Zorzal's conquest, have allied themselves covertly with Italica."

Anakin nodded contemplatively. He had been told about some of the Empire's problems, and one of the things that rankled him was the rampant slavery. He'd had enough of that on Tatooine, thank you very much. And even then, Tatooine was practically a narcokleptocracy, all but run by the Hutts and other criminals. Whereas what excuse did the supposedly civilised Saderan Empire have?

* * *

As they gathered wyvern scales, Tuka looked at Anakin. "… _Lady Mercury was telling me, you helped calm my mind when I was recovering. Thank you_ ," she said.

Anakin smiled at the High Elf, for that was what he was told she was. " _You're welcome. Are you all right?_ "

The blonde Elf shook her head. " _No…I mean, my father is either dead, or missing. I'm certain he is still alive, but…the last I saw of him was when the Flame Dragon was about to attack him. That I lived, and the others died_ …" She shuddered softly.

He gently grasped her shoulder. " _Hey…hey…it'll be alright. I'm sure the JSDF will look after you…and if not, then I will._ " Then, after a moment, he said, quietly, " _I never had a father. I have a mother, one I had to leave behind, but no father. The closest I have to a father is Obi-Wan Kenobi, my master. Well, unless you count Qui-Gon Jinn, the master of my master. But…I am sorry for your loss, Tuka._ " In the short period of time he had known the Jedi Master, Qui-Gon had become like a father to him, and his death at the hands of that vicious Zabrak Sith that Obi-Wan spoke of hurt Anakin deeply.

Tuka nodded. " _You're very kind, Anakin Skywalker. So is that JSDF man, Itami. I was told by Rory and Lelei that he was the one who got me out of the well. And there was that woman…Kurokawa_ …" Tuka blushed a little.

Oh. _Ohhh_. " _So…you like her_ _ **that**_ _way?_ " Anakin asked, curious. It wasn't like he didn't know about such relationships. Even at eight in Mos Espa, he had heard about that sort of thing.

Tuka blushed even deeper, but didn't respond. " _Okay, I don't care. Just understand, she may not like you that way_ ," Anakin said.

As Tuka blushed even more, Anakin looked around the battlefield. From what he had gathered from Itami and Rory, the JSDF wiped out much of the imperial army. At a later point, the Emperor sent the armies of his vassal states, a strategy, Rory guessed, was to prevent said vassal states from being able to muster up a rebellion. And the Emperor was sure to have started a scorched earth strategy in a futile attempt to hinder the JSDF, something that angered the Padawan immensely. The Emperor would pay for his crimes against the people he attacked, and the people who he was supposed to protect, the people he ruled. No ruler should do that to their own people…

* * *

After they had gathered the wyvern scales, they managed to inveigle Itami and his team into taking them to Italica. Anakin, Rory, Lelei and Tuka were heading there. It took some time to get there, but shortly before they reached the city, Anakin spotted smoke in the distance, and Lelei commented about it being artificial. Rory made a portentous remark about smelling blood in the air, with an unnerving smile on her face. Anakin could certainly feel the fear of many people in the distance.

They soon reached the city gates, and halted. Itami suggested that the natives of this world disembark first. Anakin said that he would disembark as well: his clothing was clearly not that of the Special Region, as the Japanese called this world. And given that Basic was spoken by some of the inhabitants here, he may be able to call out and reassure them.

As he climbed out of the jeep (as he learned the vehicle was called), the smell of blood, bodily waste, and smoke wrenched at his nostrils. The scars of a desperate battle fought littered the road leading up to the massive walled city of Italica. As Rory, Tuka and Lelei stood next to him, he put his hands to his mouth, and shouted, "Citizens of Italica, we come in peace to trade!"

After the best part of a minute, the gate of the city was opened by a girl about his age, with braided blood red hair, and similarly red eyes. She was dressed in elaborate, expensive-looking armour, designed more for freedom of movement than protection, he dared say. A person of authority? There was something about her that reminded him a little of Padme, only more naïve.

"Ohhh, now this is interesting," Rory remarked. "It seems Princess Pina Co Lada is here."

"Princess?" Itami asked, having exited the jeep. "Is she the Emperor's daughter?"

"Third in line to the throne, despite being born to a concubine. She's the leader of the Rose Knights," Lelei explained. "The Rose Knights are an order Pina herself founded in her early teens, a group of noble children who are trained in the ways of chivalry. However, they have been mostly used as colour guard. Though I wonder what she is doing in Italica."

"Italica is between Alnus Hill and the Imperial capital," Rory said. "She's come to investigate the losses of the Imperial army and those of the vassal states, I'd wager. Her father probably allowed her off the leash to give her something to do. She's been itching to have the Rose Knights be something other than décor at parades. Still, this may be an opportunity."

"Why's that?" Itami asked.

"Out of the more important imperial heirs, Pina is the best for you to have encountered. She's a dyed-in-the-wool patriot playing at soldiers, but she also gives a damn about her people. Zorzal is an oversexed sadist with barely a brain in his skull, and Diabo is a coward and an inveterate schemer…or should that be an _invertebrate_ schemer, considering he has no spine?" she remarked wryly.

"Well, should we go and see what she's doing here? And why this place looks like it's seen a battle recently?" Anakin asked.

"Remember those bandits you and I encountered?" Rory asked, looking back at the Jedi. "You may not have understood what they said, but they said something about joining up with deserters and remnants of the army after the attacks on Alnus Hill. I think that they've banded together to become a rather dangerous group of brigands…"

* * *

Greetings were eventually exchanged, tense, but thankfully not devolving into violence. Pina and her associates, including Hamilton Uno Law (a girl a little younger than Pina who acted as her page and herald) and Grey Co Aldo (a grizzled older knight) were intrigued when Anakin introduced himself as a Jedi. They hadn't heard the term before, but when Rory explained it to them, they seemed intrigued. But of the JSDF, they seemed wary, and given that they had been investigating Alnus Hill, probably understandably so.

Pina explained that, indeed, Italica had been fending off attacks from a bandit army. Upon arriving with a small group of her Rose Knights, she took command of Italica's defences, as the young Countess Myui Formal was struggling. But the main force of her Rose Knights was still a day out, and Italica's defences were crumbling.

Therefore, it seemed that the JSDF would have to ally themselves with Pina. And she had a plan that Anakin didn't quite like, though Itami and the others were willing to go along with it. Basically, she split the JSDF into two, having them guard the north and south entrances, making them seem poorly guarded, while placing the majority of her forces there. In effect, she was using the JSDF as bait. However, Anakin decided to go with the princess to the east gate. He had a bad feeling about this plan. On Itami's suggestion, he took a walkie-talkie, a primitive handheld radio, just in case, as well as binoculars. If need be, he wanted to be able to summon Rory, given that she was one of their heavy hitters. Anakin had allowed them to leave with a farewell of " _May the Force be with you._ "

As Anakin tried to calm himself, Pina asked in Basic, "Sir Skywalker, I have to ask, why did you ally yourself with the Men in Green, these JSDF soldiers?"

"First off, don't call me sir. I'm not a Jedi Knight. A Padawan…it's more like a squire in a way," Anakin said, though he felt a pang of annoyance and impatience. He should have been a Jedi Knight ages ago, in his opinion, but that didn't matter for now. "Secondly…I don't come from this world, or the world beyond the Gate. Instead, I come from a world beyond the sky, so far that light takes millennia to pass between them, if not longer." He had to smirk somewhat as they boggled. "I went with the JSDF simply because I was with Rory Mercury at the time. In truth, it was just as well. You view their weapons and vehicles as magic, Princess, but it is technology. I need their technology to help my repairs of my communications systems so that I can contact the Jedi Order and find a way home."

Pina looked at him, somewhat confused, before she said, "When we heard of the JSDF while in a pub, they spoke of a mage wielding a sword of light, who shielded them from the Flame Dragon's fire with powerful magic, and who attacked it with little regard to his own safety. This mage, along with the JSDF, drove off the Flame Dragon, so they say."

Anakin stifled a sudden urge to preen, even if it was a small urge. He could hear Obi-Wan's chiding already. Instead, he took his lightsaber into his hand, careful to raise it in a salute rather than an aggressive manner, and activated it, the distinctive sudden crackle of its activation, followed by the familiar dangerous yet comforting hum. He could see their eyes staring at the lightsaber in fear…and awe.

As he looked at Pina's eyes, lit up by the light of his lightsaber, he was reminded once more of Padme, though he found Pina wanting a little by comparison. Padme, despite being a few years Pina's junior at the time, had helped manage matters admirably for her age, albeit in conjunction with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. Padme was an adult in a younger body, while Pina was still a child trying to be an adult. Still, she was enough like his angel to have him want to protect her, and his own sense of righteousness would have him protect the people here.

"I will do the same for the people of Italica, Your Highness. I will protect them to the best of my ability. The Jedi are there to protect the people. I would be most remiss if I didn't help you defend this city…"

 **CHAPTER 4 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **Now, while I may be teasing that a little, there won't be any Anakin/Pina, any more than there will be any Anakin/Padme (sorry, fans of that pairing!). No, I have another pairing in mind. What that is…well, you'll have to wait until later in the story…**

 **Oh, and did you notice the pseudo-foreshadowing of Anakin's possible fate as Darth Vader when he finds himself disturbed by Lelei using a hazmat suit?** ** _Hooo-perrr…hooo-perrr…hooo-perrr_** **…**

 **Finally…this story is officially at the halfway point, favourites-wise, of all** ** _Star Wars/GATE_** **stories. Admittedly, including mine, there are only 7, as of writing (and from three chapters alone!). Still, I'm actually quite sad to see that this story has surpassed my personal favourite of this crossover,** ** _Universal Impossibility_** **by MMiFwI, which is an excellent story, and one that I hope the writer will continue soon. It needs more love.**

 **Review-answering time! I have to say, thanks for your praise at having Rory tutor Anakin. I like doing Rory as a mentor figure of sorts. I did do that to a degree in my Potterverse crossover** ** _Parva Sub Ingenti_** **(shameless plugging no jutsu!). Now, keep in mind, I'm not going to be bashing the Jedi outright. Indeed, Yoda and Qui-Gon (the latter as a Force Ghost, obviously) will make appearances, and Yoda will be somewhat impish and a little snarky (keep in mind, he is a bit like this in the films), but overall, while Anakin is chafing at the bit about the Jedi, he still respects them, or at least ones like Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Yoda.**

 **On the other hand, though, the strictures of the Jedi probably do a little more harm than good in some cases, especially in Anakin's case. Because he's supposedly the Chosen One, he's being held to a higher standard with greater strictures on him. Plus, there's what happened to poor Ahsoka Tano. No wonder she told the Jedi to swivel on it after all that.**

 **Anyway, Rory will still be a somewhat hands-on teacher, but she will get Anakin to think in ways away from the Jedi doctrine. Obviously, she won't be doing anything like Palpatine did: Rory, for all her dark nature, is not evil (a few fics turned me off where she was portrayed in a villainous or semi-villainous light). Indeed, she has a sense of justice and morals, a little twisted though they are. But she can also see his potential as a warrior and a paragon, not necessarily of Jedi or Sith doctrine, but as a true hero.**

 **Reishin Amara** **: I've got Obi-Wan tentatively pencilled in as Ahsoka's new master, though don't worry, Anakin and Ahsoka will still meet, and Obi-Wan will be perhaps a touch less strict with Ahsoka, if only because of the lessened pressure involved with not teaching the Chosen One.**

 **Blazblade** **: He nearly will, but by the point he meets Zorzal, the Republic are already starting negotiations to bring Earth and the Special Region into the Republic, so, sadly, Anakin won't get to choke a bitch. Even one as deserving as Zorzal. However, that scene will diverge rather significantly from canon in one way…**

 **No numbered annotations this time.**


	6. Chapter 5: Clash at Italica

**CHAPTER 5:**

 **CLASH AT ITALICA**

As he paced the parapet later that night, Anakin had to admit he was troubled. They were facing hundreds of bandits at the very least, and while Anakin was confident in his ability to take on some, he wasn't so sure about taking more on. If he had more of his fellow Jedi around, it'd be another matter. He was almost certain that the bandits would attack the east gate, and had brought his concerns to Pina, who rebuffed him, to his annoyance. _Padme_ would have listened. Still, he had the walkie-talkie with him, and at the very least, he could summon Rory.

As he walked from the parapet above the east gate, he found himself wondering whether they could win. Out loud, he murmured, "I have a bad feeling about this."

" _Don't centre on your anxieties, Anakin. Keep your concentration here and now, where it belongs._ "

The voice sounded oddly familiar, with a strange, slight echo to it. Anakin frowned. He turned around saying, "But Master Yoda said I should be mindful…of the…future?" He stared at the apparition before him, looking at him warmly and serenely.

" _But not at the expense of the moment. Be mindful of the living Force, young Padawan._ " Then, Qui-Gon Jinn, outlined in blue light and transparent, smiled softly. Those familiar leonine features were opening up hidden wounds in Anakin's soul. " _Ah, it was like ten years ago, Anakin, shortly before we met you, only, you spoke Obi-Wan's words(_ _1)_ _._ "

"Qui-Gon?! This must be a trick!" Anakin snarled.

" _No. Search your feelings, Anakin. This is no trick._ "

And Anakin did. And he realised, albeit reluctantly, that it was no trick. That this apparition was, indeed, Qui-Gon Jinn. "…Master Qui-Gon. But…what is this? How can you be here?"

" _In rather simple terms, I allowed myself to join with the Force when the Sith slew me…but I was able to retain my sense of self, releasing myself rather than exalting it_ ," Qui-Gon said. " _I had not planned to manifest myself to you, but…it seems that fate had brought you here._ "

Anakin, after a moment, asked, "Master Qui-Gon…Obi-Wan…is he safe?"

Qui-Gon nodded. " _Yes. Like you, he was forced to make landfall on another world. Kashyyyk, to be precise. The Wookies will help him out. For now, you are stranded…but perhaps this is for the best._ "

"For the best?" Anakin asked, flatly.

The older Jedi nodded, his leonine face becoming a little lugubrious. " _I will see what I can do to bring your survival to their attention, even if they are sceptical as to who and what I am. I have to wonder, Anakin…did I err in bringing you to the Order's attention? Did I err in believing you to be the Chosen One? I don't doubt your abilities and power, only my interpretation of them. Or perhaps my error was in taking you away from your mother. Perhaps I should have pressured Watto more._ " He shook his head. " _Of course, it does not do to dwell on what has been or could have been at the expense of the moment. Even I make such mistakes._ "

Anakin chuckled. "You are probably the only Jedi Knight or Master who has said such a thing."

Qui-Gon shook his head. " _No. Everyone has made mistakes. And while admitting them is another matter, well, there is a story involving my old Master Dooku, a vat of nutrient slurry, and a deathstick dealer you should ask Obi-Wan about one day._ " A smirk briefly touched Qui-Gon's lips for a moment, before it became solemn once more. " _I believe you can do some good for this world, and Earth. And in turn, the events here may do you good as well. You and I are both mavericks of a sort. The true test, then, is balance, as it is with all things._ "

"Then…it is right for me to defend the people of this town?"

" _You should not doubt that. Not all of the men who come to attack are evil…but many are. They are rapacious, with an urge to sacrifice the lives of innocents to Emroy. The Apostle would disagree. There is a darkness within her, one she revels in, but she is no Sith. She has a strong sense of justice, and I believe she will teach you much. But don't forget your teachings with the Order either. View this world and Earth as being a new classroom, as much as every world in our galaxy was. There are many paths you can take from here, Anakin. Remember the Light…even if you don't remain a Jedi_ …"

Before Anakin could question what Qui-Gon meant by that, the ghostly figure had faded. He realised, with a start, that Pina was there, watching him from the distance, looking pale. "Who was that?" she asked.

"A shade from the past," Anakin said, a little sullenly. "Why were you eavesdropping?"

"I followed you because you were straying too far away from the gate," Pina said apologetically. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

Anakin just shot her a glare, before walking back to the gate area. But then, he saw a fusillade of flame arrows shoot up into the sky towards the east gate. He dashed over, and used the Force to halt the arrows in mid-air. He arrived at the gate, Pina and a blond knight, Norma, staring at him in astonishment. "…What magic is this?"

"It's the Force," Anakin said, before he glared at the astonished bandits below, many cowering beneath shields. "You seek to rape and pillage this city?!" he roared at the bandits. " _Not as long as I draw breath!_ " With that, he sent the arrows back. Many bounced off the shields, but a number of them died. A few were reflected by a bluish-green glow in the distance, silhouetting a figure.

"A magic user!" Norma hissed. "They're protecting them from the arrows."

Anakin nodded grimly, before reaching for the walkie-talkie as the other people began attacking the bandits. "Itami, this is Anakin. The bandits seem to be attacking the east gate en masse. Are there signs of bandits at your gate?"

" _Nope. Saw some scouts earlier. You want us to come around? Over._ "

Anakin looked at Pina, who shook her head. Anakin scowled at her recalcitrance, before saying, "Send Rory around for now. Have you got any reinforcements coming?"

 _"Just got word that air support's taken off from Alnus Base. They'll be here shortly, but you've got to hold them off until then. Over._ "

"Right. I'm probably going to be in the thick of the fighting, so try to get your air support forces to avoid shooting me."

" _I'll tell them to look out for your lightsaber, but you'd better get the hell out of there when the time comes anyway. We don't want any friendly fire. Over._ "

"What's friendly fire?" Pina asked.

"Allies attacking each other, on purpose or by accident," Anakin said, before handing her the walkie-talkie. "Now, if things look like they're going to hell, then call up Itami and get him to come over. And don't let your pride get in the way!"

"Don't speak to Her Highness like that!" snapped Norma. However, something screamed at Anakin, and his hand snapped out, grabbing an arrow mere inches away from Norma's head.

Anakin's blue eyes narrowed at Norma. But his next words were addressed to Pina. "Well?"

"…Yes, I will call them."

"Good." Anakin shucked off the outer layer of his robes, and then leapt off the parapet, lightsaber lashing out as he landed. He allowed the Force to guide his movements, a danse macabre that the bandits were invited to.

He was unaware of how much time he had spent attacking them, only to be broken out of his reverie by a chorus of yells of terror, the most coherent of which was, "IT'S RORY THE REAPER!"

Then, as the bandits stopped attacking, Anakin heard her purr, in a disturbingly lascivious tone, "Aww, you started the party without me, Anakin." Rory stood next to Anakin, plunging the shaft of her halberd into the ground, and smirked at them.

" _Lady Mercury!_ " one of the bandits yelled in the local language. " _We are here to send these offerings to Emroy! Help us! We make these sacrifices in your name!_ "

Rory began to giggle, then chuckle, and then laugh, before she wiped a tear away from her eye. " _Oh, sorry, I just…you really are so_ _ **stupid**_ _._ " In an instant, her face became filled with a cold hatred, her crimson eyes glaring at them. " _You lie to yourselves, claiming these are done for Emroy, but in truth, all you wish is to slake your lust for blood and rape. You lie to yourselves, and thus taint your souls._ " She pulled out her halberd, and pointed it at them. " _The only thing I will help you with is your journey to Emroy's embrace. And trust me, for your sins…that embrace will be far from gentle._ "

With that, Anakin and Rory leapt into battle. As they did so, Anakin noted Rory's fighting style, now that she was letting go. She was a thing of beauty in combat, filled with savage grace. It was more of a dance than even their spar had been. And she revelled in the violence in a way Anakin never would.

At one point, they came across the mage, and to his surprise, it was a petite teenaged girl with hair that looked more like a mass of feathers, bird-like feet, and feathered arms. She stared at them in horror and fear…but there was no malice in her mind, Anakin felt. A prisoner, he realised, a slave forced to do their bidding. So he said one word. "Surrender."

She nodded, eyeing his lightsaber in fear. And then, in the distance, in the faint light of the coming dawn, they heard music. Strings and horns beginning to swell up, and a regular thwopping noise.

"Rory, that's our cue!" Anakin yelled as he saw the outlines in the sky of some sort of aerial vehicle.

Rory nodded, and, with Anakin grabbing the feathered girl, they fled for the gate, Anakin using a Force Jump to get back onto the parapet, and Rory using her own strength. Itami and the others were charging up the steps, having apparently been summoned by Pina. "What's that music?" Rory asked, squirming in a way that made Anakin uncomfortable. "I love it."

" _Ride of the Valkyries_ by Richard Wagner," Itami said. "A bit clichéd, but…" He looked at the girl Anakin was lowering to the parapet. "What's with the harpy girl?"

"I'm a Siren, not a harpy," the girl retorted.

"She's a prisoner," Anakin said. "She surrendered."

"But these fools haven't," Rory remarked, looking out at the bandit army. "Princess, please attend carefully. _These_ are the people your father attempted to conquer."

Anakin watched grimly on as the flying vehicles, helicopters (VTOL aircraft using rotors), began firing their weapons at the bandits. It was an unmitigated slaughter, and the bandits were soon decimated. Primitive though they were, the guns were very effective. Though no doubt, if Obi-Wan was here to see it, he'd be clucking about how 'uncivilised' it was. Then again, Anakin knew that his master would prefer to see the people of Italica safe, more than quibbling about the civility of combat.

Soon, the bandits were dead. Pina was staring at the bodies left behind in horror, as were the other members of her Rose Knights…those who weren't vomiting, anyway. Still, the people of Italica in general were elated at their salvation from the bandits. The roar of triumph they collectively emitted would put a stadium of Wookies to shame.

Sensing the turmoil in the princess' mind, Anakin walked over to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder gently. "I know what you're thinking. The JSDF aren't here to conquer, any more than I am. They fought for the people of this city, and I believe the only compensation they will want are treaties of trade and peace."

He was, admittedly, stretching the truth a little. He recalled a few people back at Alnus Hill who seemed to have thoughts of greed and avarice in their hearts, including a man called Yanagida. But for the most part, the JSDF seemed to have genuinely altruistic reasons. But his words, not even enhanced with the Force, had a noticeable effect on Pina. She relaxed a little.

"It's just…it's just that…I left them at the north and south gates as decoys…expendable. Why would they view me with any kind of good will after all that?" she asked quietly.

"…They seem to have forgiven you. They knew that anyway, but not only did they go along with that, but they also came to help. Pina, they won't hold you to account for your father's crimes. I've seen an invasion, more than one…and I don't think they are truly invading." He thought back to Naboo, and the missions he had accompanied Obi-Wan on. It wasn't quite an invasion. With Naboo, the Trade Federation were the aggressors, supposedly over some tax issue or other, and while they wanted to force Padme to sign a treaty, it was more to rubberstamp their invasion and to allow them to subjugate the populace, or something.

"I hope you are right," Pina said quietly, looking out at the road, littered with corpses of bandits. "Regardless of what they intend, I know one thing. My father has made a most grievous mistake…"

 **CHAPTER 5 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **Yes. Yes he has.**

 **And Anakin and Rory got to take on a bandit army by themselves. Because frankly, we need more of Anakin being a badass instead of a whiny ass. Well, before he got Vader'd, anyway. Or should that be Mustafar Fried Anakin?**

 **I actually got the notion that the battle scene here should have accompanying music, like the Flame Dragon fight…but not a** ** _Star Wars_** **bit of music. Instead, I think the** ** _Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children_** **version of** ** _Those Who Fight_** **would work. Or maybe the HR version of** ** _Shall Never Surrender_** **from** ** _Devil May Cry 4_** **.**

 **As for Qui-Gon, well, we know he was keeping an eye on Anakin around the time of Episode II, so, why not a cameo from his Force Ghost?**

 **Review-answering time!** **Blazblade** **: Having Zorzal die would probably have Molt use that as a** ** _casus belli_** **, to start up war again, even at heavy cost to his citizens. Molt would miss him, if only because Zorzal is his heir, and one he intended to manipulate from behind the scenes after abdicating, from what I've heard. Still, Anakin will use the Force to disarm the guards, to make a point…and as for Tyuule, well, wait and see. ;)**

 **As for Itami and company's lack of reaction to Anakin, keep in mind, they've already fanboyed out over Tuka and Rory. To them, at least initially, he just looks like a monk. They didn't realise what he was until he discussed things with them. Compared to all the fantasy beings they've met so far, a monk from outer space wielding a laser sword is a bit mundane by comparison…at least until they see him fighting the Flame Dragon, anyway.**

 **Rory and Yoda WILL speak to each other, albeit briefly, in the very next chapter. Well, it's mostly Rory trolling Yoda. And yes, if I do do a sequel set around Episodes II and III, Rory will be fighting alongside Anakin and the Jedi. As for the whole Japanese nationalism and treatment of other countries in** ** _GATE_** **issue, well, the stuff around the visit to Japan will still happen (as in the US, China and Russia trying to kidnap the Special Region visitors), but once the Galactic Republic make themselves known…well, it won't be all sunshine and roses, true, but the whole international jockeying over resources will become less of an issue. Especially when they can travel to the Special Region world, or any other world, via hyperspace.**

 **Evolution** **: God, no! Unless somehow she was aged up to an adult body, I wouldn't include Rory in any kind of pairing.**

 **1\. I used, albeit modified, some of the first dialogue from Episode I, as Qui-Gon himself notes.**


	7. Chapter 6: Responsibility

**CHAPTER 6:**

 **RESPONSIBILITY**

Anakin supposed he was grateful that the Japanese had a form of convention for prisoners of war. He'd helped interrogate them, using the Force. Many he wanted to end right then and there, despite the treaty that the JSDF were working out, but a few, he knew, had joined the bandits out of desperation, or else were forced to, like the Siren, whose name was Myuute Luna Sires.

However, apparently Itami had been summoned back to his homeworld, to speak before the governing body of his country, the Japanese Diet. Rory, Lelei and Tuka were considering going with him. Anakin wondered whether he should join the Japanese soldier. After all, making first contact with a relatively primitive society was one thing, but to a society that had already, according to Itami, Hazama, and the other JSDF soldier, primitive spaceflight and nuclear weapons? Then again, he had technically made first contact with them already. So maybe he should go along with it.

While waiting to leave, Anakin spoke with some of the people of Italica. It seemed that Count Formal, the former ruler of these parts, had a hobby of 'collecting' demi-humans, what they called sentient beings with animal-like features, like the Catgirls, Medusae, or the Bunny Warriors. In truth, Formal actually made Italica a safe haven for many of them, especially the Bunny Warriors. Apparently they had been conquered a few years back by Pina's oldest brother, Zorzal El Caesar. Supposedly, their queen had betrayed them, willingly becoming Zorzal's concubine to save her own skin, and most of the Bunny Warriors were enslaved or murdered. One of the Bunny Warriors, a rather lovely brunette by the name of Delilah, had made a vow to kill Tyuule herself. She wasn't the only one, true, but she seemed the most venomous. No doubt one of the Jedi would have had some pithy remark to say about hatred and anger being a path to the Dark Side…but Anakin knew pain better than some. The Bunny Warriors were not Jedi, though he was sure that they could give a few Jedi a run for their money, especially with a lightsaber in hand.

After learning from the princess that some of her forces were making their way to Italica, Anakin, with a sense for trouble brewing, had asked Itami and his team to remain in Italica long enough to head off any such trouble. Pina agreed, as she realised that the leader of these forces, Bozes Co Palesti, was something of a hothead who may jump to the wrong conclusion.

Certainly, Bozes' arrival, in conjunction with the other Rose Knights, was rather tense, and only Pina's presence and explanation kept things from escalating. Eventually, Pina made the decision to head to Alnus Hill herself, and potentially to Japan, in order to speak to the JSDF authorities, and maybe to a representative of the Japanese government. Bozes decided to accompany her, apparently looking to atone for her earlier verbal tirade, especially once Itami and Anakin made it clear that Bozes using her body as payment would be refused by the JSDF or the Jedi Padawan.

As they made their way back to Alnus Hill, Anakin took the time to speak to Lelei, who was asking more and more, not just about the Force and the Jedi, but also about the Republic and the various worlds within Anakin's galaxy. He had discussed some things with her earlier, but he continued what were less lessons and more like discussions. Rory and Tuka listened in.

However, soon after they arrived back, they were told that they would be heading through the Gate on the morrow. Anakin took that as an opportunity to continue working on the long-range comms. By luck good or bad, he managed to get it working later that night…

* * *

Anakin started in surprise as the carrier signal of the comms activated. Hoping against all hope, he activated the frequency for the main comms switchboard of the Jedi Temple. A male Rutian Twilek, one Anakin didn't recognise, appeared from the small holoprojector. The Twilek said, " _We are receiving you…oh? Padawan Skywalker?_ " The tone was surprised, and relieved.

"Yes. May I be patched through to the relevant person?" Anakin asked, not sure who to ask for in this case.

The Twilek nodded, and disappeared for a number of seconds. Then, when the holoprojector showed an image again, it was of a familiar, large-eared Jedi Grandmaster. " _Padawan Skywalker…a relief, this is!_ "

"Master Yoda," Anakin said, giving as much of a respectful bow as he could from a sitting position. Despite his irritation with the Jedi Order and its leadership for holding him back, he was as relieved to speak to Yoda as the diminutive Grandmaster was, given his tone. "Forgive me for not communicating any sooner, but I have run into considerable difficulties."

" _A master of understatement, you are_ ," Yoda remarked(1). " _Alive and well, your Master is._ "

"I know, Master Yoda. He's on Kashyyyk," Anakin said.

" _Hmm? And how do you know this, young Padawan?_ "

"I'm not sure you would believe me, with all due respect, Master Yoda."

The green-skinned creature harrumphed. " _Little respect is due for the most part, when people say that. Still, another time, you can tell. More important matters need to be discussed._ "

"Indeed, Master Yoda. I should begin by saying that I have made first contact with two pre-hyperspatial civilisations. One of whom tried to invade the other via a transdimensional gateway…"

* * *

After Anakin relayed the salient points, Yoda closed his eyes and contemplated what he had said. " _Better, you could have done_ ," he began quietly. " _But under trying times, you have done well, young Padawan._ " Yoda reached over, and checked a computer system next to his chair. " _But not in another galaxy, this world is. In the Fath Sector, it resides(_ _2)_ _. According to your signal, that is._ "

Anakin frowned. One of the lesser-charted regions of the Outer Rim, if he recalled. "So I'm not stranded."

" _No._ " Yoda looked over at Anakin. " _Young Padawan, listen well. The Separatist Movement, the Jedi are investigating. We have few Jedi to spare. Therefore, Anakin Skywalker, this I admonish you. Be the face of the Jedi to these people of these worlds. A paragon you must be. And be careful, you must. For to expose these people to too much advanced technology may prove troublesome, even to these Japanese._ "

"You are leaving me here?" Anakin asked incredulously.

" _Young Skywalker, time it would take to arrange for someone else. A mission, then, you should consider this. For more responsibility, you wished_ ," Yoda said. " _Be our emissary. A starfighter we will send soon, manned with an astrodroid. Regular reports, we expect._ "

Anakin nodded. They weren't abandoning him. They were making this his _mission_. "I will do my best, Master Yoda. But what of the JSDF? If they desire an ambassador from Coruscant…"

" _Cross that bridge when we come to it, we shall_ ," Yoda said. " _And take care, what technology you reveal to them. Still…bring this comms device to Earth. Their location, we can pinpoint. And diplomatic overtures, we may begin_ …"

"Ooh, what's this? Did you fix it?" Rory said, choosing that moment to skip into his tent, and she gurned at the holographic image of Yoda. "…So, who might you be?"

"Ah…Grandmaster Yoda, meet Rory Mercury, the Apostle of Emroy. Rory Mercury, meet Yoda, Grandmaster of the Jedi Order," Anakin said.

" _Ah…the Apostle, you are_ ," Yoda said politely, if warily.

"Oh, you're the old Jedi Anakin was speaking about. I've got one really important question to ask, Yoda." A smirk touched her lips. "How often do you moisturise?"

Anakin tried, and failed miserably, to keep the smirk off his own lips when Yoda, not prepared for such a facetious statement, spluttered, before he said, " _Not at all! All natural, this is! And clearly too much time, you spend grooming. Most unbecoming of a priestess, it is._ "

Yoda's bit of snark only made Rory smirk even more. "You're just jealous because my religious garments are more stylish than yours. Nice meeting you!"

As she left the tent, Yoda remarked, " _Away from that one, you should stay…_ "

* * *

As he got ready the next morning, the reality of the responsibility Yoda had placed on him came down. Anakin realised that this was something of a test, to see if Anakin was ready for more responsibility. Because to be involved in not just one but two first contact situations was a huge responsibility.

Anakin actually felt nervous. Still, after Rory's interruption, he and Yoda got to talking about Lelei. Anakin had already seen magic in action, and felt that it was different from how Jedi or even the Sith used the Force. Yoda actually chuckled warmly at Anakin saying that they were learning from each other, and to tell the truth, Anakin never felt so well-inclined towards Yoda as he did during that part of the conversation. " _When a Padawan you have, the joys of teaching you shall know_ ," Yoda had said with an impish smirk on his face.

As he thought back to his conversation, Anakin had to wonder…did the Jedi Order still have something for him? In truth, until he came here, by happenstance, he never quite felt fulfilled. And yet, here…it felt right. Was it because he was away from Obi-Wan? No, that wasn't it. As much as they had their differences, especially with Obi-Wan's kriffing _lectures_ , Obi-Wan was the closest thing he had to a father. Obi-Wan, for all his stifling nature at times, also did his best to guide Anakin gently, and even if Anakin felt that Obi-Wan held him back somewhat, at least Obi-Wan cared enough about him. He'd asked Yoda to pass on a message to Obi-Wan. He wasn't sure what his master would say about the situation, only that a _lecture_ would probably ensue, so calling him directly was something Anakin didn't want to do for now.

It was the Jedi Order itself, he realised, the teachings that had them, if not suppressing emotions, then blunting them, controlling them. True, he could see their point in some regards, but in others, well…in a way, it was as if he exchanged slavery under Watto with slavery under the Jedi. A gross exaggeration, to be sure, but all that had truly changed was what he was told not to do, and who was doing the telling. Instead of a single ornery Toydarian, he know had a bunch of uptight Jedi Masters and Jedi Knights doing that, many of them having a ten-foot gimer stick up somewhere very uncomfortable.

In any case, here, he felt free in many regards. And in a way, that made his responsibility all the more clear. He was the face of the rest of the galaxy. He was a Jedi. A Padawan, true, but he was meant to be an ally of justice and a protector of peace.

As he walked out, Itami met him, having changed his usual uniform for something more formal, some sort of dress uniform. "Hey, Anakin," the lazy JSDF lieutenant said. "Rory told me that you managed to contact your people back home. Should we expect to start seeing massive starships in the sky any day now?"

"No, no," Anakin said, shaking his head. He knew Itami was being facetious, but still… "Anyway, the Jedi will be sending a starfighter to here. I think they'll have it land just outside the base. Can you get your people not to shoot it down? Or take it apart?"

"Hazama won't…not so sure about Yanagida," Itami said, a little darkly. "That guy…he only seems to see the resources in this place to be exploited. I don't think he's bad, just…not really caring about the fact that these people have a prior claim to it."

Anakin nodded grimly. He hoped Yanagida would not be anything like the Trade Federation. He remembered dealing with the aftermath of the invasion of Naboo, the internment camps. Those damned Neimodians in charge, like Nute Gunray, didn't care. In fact, Anakin was sure that Gunray had delighted in the suffering of the inhabitants of Naboo, human and Gungan alike. "You people have an IFF system, right?" he asked.

"Identification, Friend or Foe? Yeah."

"Then I'll give the codes to your people. Ditto the transponder codes they're likely to use. Anyway, how long are we going to Japan for?"

"A few days, I think. After we go to the Diet, and Pina and Bozes finish their thing at the Ministry of Foreign Affairs, we'll be doing some sightseeing. That being said, you'd better prepare for trouble. Some people might attack Pina, Bozes, or the others for what happened in Ginza. In addition, when they realise you're from outer space, there's going to be one hell of a panic. A lot of our science fiction involves alien invasions, after all, and they'll be worried."

"Well, isn't what you're doing here an invasion?" Anakin asked wryly.

Itami laughed a little sheepishly. "More of a peacekeeping thing, but given the way our world has been lately, I see your point, though the Empire did the invading first. Still…we're trying to be the good guys here. Hopefully, we don't screw it up. Still, you know what the road to hell is paved with…"

"Yeah," Anakin said. Itami and his team were all right, he reckoned. They had no pretensions, no hidden agenda. Itami was pretty frank about himself. Hell, apparently the only reason he joined the JSDF was to earn money for his hobbies. Apparently he was an avid collector of certain media known as manga (especially _doujinshi_ ) and anime, which apparently were types of comic books and animated series back in Japan.

"By the way, you won't be coming with us to the Diet," Itami said. "Apparently the official Pina and Bozes are speaking with, Sugawara, wants you to meet him to discuss the possible opening of talks between Earth and the Galactic Republic." On seeing Anakin's sour look, Itami said, "Hey, you're really only meeting one politician. Be thankful. I've gotta front a bunch of them, plus the press. Do you guys have paparazzi on Coruscant? You know, annoying, persistent reporters?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean by that word. Still…I have a bad feeling about this…"

 **CHAPTER 6 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **Yeah, well, meetings with politicians don't end well for Anakin, especially with Palpatine, in spite of appearances.**

 **Incidentally, after going over Wookiepedia, I decided to retcon the whole Earth and the Special Region world being in another galaxy. Instead, I decided to go with what is explained in annotation 2.**

 **Review-answering time!** **edboy4926** **: Not during this initial trip. Later, though…**

 **hydrangea wine** **: I have to admit, Darth Vader is my favourite character. Anakin…not so much, but I think he's a character rife for expansion in fanfic, especially for those of us who haven't watched the Clone Wars TV show. I think Anakin was at his best in Episode III, at least as far as the movies were concerned, though I loved his incarnation in the webcomic** ** _Darths & Droids_** **…but I digress.**

 **In my** ** _GATE_** **crossovers, I either try to bypass the whole Japanese Nationalism thing (and that does repulse me in an otherwise enjoyable series), or else point out that everything isn't black and white (in my Potterverse crossover** ** _Parva Sub Ingenti_** **, for example, much of the behind the scenes work and intelligence gathering for the incursion into the Special Region is done by the British Ministry of Magic's Unspeakables, and by the time the second half of the series happens, in my still-being-written chapter, the group at Alnus has become a bit more international, even if the JSDF is still providing the bulk of the military forces). Itami is a very likeable character, along with the rest of his team, though I have to say that Yanagida is another matter. His finest moment was in stopping Delilah…and eventually hooking up with her. But most of the story will be about Anakin gradually evolving and maturing, with eventually him having to come to terms with his infatuation with Padme, with help from Rory.**

 **Any changes to** ** _GATE_** **canon, however, will be gradual, up to the point where the second half of the series occurs. I've stated before that, during the confrontation in the throne room just after the earthquake, there will be a major change that will cause, if not a truly divergent storyline, then a still somewhat different one.**

 **Also, keep in mind that, with all due respect to you being a** ** _Star Wars_** **fan, I am not. My knowledge, aside from searching through wikis, is confined to the first seven films (though frankly,** ** _The Force Awakens_** **is basically** ** _A New Hope_** **with a new paint job and refurbished parts), a broad knowledge of the EU, and the books** ** _Death Star, Splinter of the Mind's Eye_** **, and the first of Timothy Zahn's** ** _Heir to the Empire_** **trilogy. I'm probably going to really piss off a bunch of** ** _Star Wars_** **fans by playing loose with the EU canon (and to be fair, I thought that whole Legends/Canon thing Disney did was a bit of a mistake, or at least could have been handled better), but one, that's the beauty of fanfic, and two, I marked this fanfic as an AU.**

 **Blazblade** **: Zorzal will get his comeuppance, don't worry. As for how firearms stack up against** ** _Star Wars_** **tech, I did put a little thought into that for the Mount Hakone battle: I decided that Anakin could not use the lightsaber to block them like a blaster bolt, so I decided to have Anakin throw up a Force shield instead. It means he has to fight more defensively than usual, true, but Anakin, for all his impulsiveness and recklessness, is intelligent.**

 **last admiral** **: Maybe that can be background for a potential sequel, but for the most part, I intend a more peaceful integration. Not a completely peaceful, happy-dappy utopian BS thing, but one that is a lighter shade of grey…at least until the Clone Wars come around.**

 **jgkitarel** **: Oh, I agree, but Yoda, as you see in this chapter, is thrown off-balance somewhat by Rory. In the next chapter, he gets to snark at Bozes Co Palesti when she makes the mistake of calling him an imp. I'm writing him as having a sense of humour, just a somewhat hidebound attitude.**

 **Jostanos** **: Qui-Gon didn't. Given that, according to the novelisation of Episode III, Yoda is not aware that Qui-Gon has become a Force Ghost (he just rationalises it as the Force speaking to him with Qui-Gon's mind), I don't think Qui-Gon would be believed, at least yet. Obi-Wan might believe him, but Yoda would take time, and Qui-Gon knows this.**

 **1\. Yoda's bit of snark is a quote from his line in Episode 136 of the webcomic** ** _Darths & Droids_** **, after Mace Windu decides, upon hearing some disturbing lines from Anakin, to speak with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. Incidentally, I cannot recommend** ** _Darths & Droids_** **highly enough to** ** _Star Wars_** **fans: you'll love it. Where else can you hear the line "** ** _Jar-Jar, you're a genius!_** **" without any irony whatsoever, or have a credibly threatening Nute Gunray or a good Palpatine? No, really! It basically takes as its premise that** ** _Star Wars_** **never came about as a series of films, but rather, as an extended tabletop RPG campaign.**

 **2\. According to Wookiepedia, while not actually canon, this is, supposedly, where Earth resides in the Galaxy of** ** _Star Wars_** **. I decided to go with it.**


	8. Chapter 7: Japan

**CHAPTER 7:**

 **JAPAN**

Anakin wrinkled his nose as he stood outside in the cold air at the metropolis on the other side of the Gate. As polluted as many areas of Coruscant were, they had at least gone beyond using fossil fuels. Then again, there were no airspeeders: most transport was strictly ground-based.

This, apparently, was Tokyo, the capital city of Japan. Specifically, the district known as Ginza. According to Itami (as well as Kuribayashi and the tall, burly form of Akira Tomita, the other soldier who had accompanied them), this was once a shopping district in Tokyo. Interestingly, Itami had been here during the initial invasion attempt by the Saderan Empire, though it was to attend some sort of pop-culture convention.

Soon after showing their credentials to guards manning a checkpoint, a rather unpleasant-looking man in a shabby coat began speaking to Itami and the other JSDF soldiers. Anakin's Japanese was rather shaky, so he asked Kuribayashi, "Who's that?"

"I know English, or whatever you call it," the man said, looking at Anakin with a smirk. "As I was just saying to 1st Lieutenant Itami here, I am Hideyo Komakado, of the Japanese Defence Intelligence Headquarters, as well as its liaison with Public Security. In layman's terms, we're responsible for signals intelligence for the JSDF."

"A spy?"

"Of a sort, or rather, I work with the spies. Quiet a moment, please. I need to speak with Itami."

However, what Komakado had to say to Itami as he read something from a notebook provoked a scream of "NANI?!" from Kuribayashi. Anakin knew that was Japanese for " _What?_ " As she began launching some sort of tirade in Japanese, Anakin looked over at Komakado.

Without Anakin asking anything, verbally, Komakado just said, "Sergeant Kuribayashi merely finds it rather difficult to believe that 1st Lieutenant Itami here has not only undertaken Ranger training, but Special Forces training. In the JSDF, it's what the Americans would call a 'big deal'."

"Of course it's a big deal!" Kuribayashi yelled in Basic. "There's no way in hell that lazy bum could have gotten training so badass! _DO NOT WANT(_ _1)_ _!_ "

"Denial is a river in Egypt, not Japan, Sergeant Kuribayashi," Komakado remarked serenely, much to the short woman's ire. After he spoke to Itami for a short while, Komakado gestured to Anakin, who reluctantly came over. "So, Anakin Skywalker, is it? A pleasure to meet you, even if I'm sure the feeling is not mutual. Those in my line of work tend not to be welcome by most. Still, be thankful you're not going to be testifying to the Diet. We're keeping something of a lid on your status as an extraterrestrial, though that won't be for long. For now, we're dubbing you as a mage found in the Special Region until we're ready to announce the existence of this…Galactic Republic you represent."

Anakin nodded. For all the fact that he didn't like this guy's demeanour so far, the course of action was sound. "To avoid panic?"

"Yes. Our fiction is, after all, infested with alien invasion stories. Still, Sugawara has been briefed. Once he's done speaking with the princess and her aide, he'll speak with you…"

* * *

For a politician and a diplomat, Anakin found himself liking Sugawara. The handsome Japanese man was polite and deferential without being oleaginous. Anakin was still a little wary of him, true, but no more than he would be around any politician whose name wasn't Padme Amidala.

After some discussions, Anakin set up the comms device, and Sugawara came face to face, albeit over holographic interface, with Yoda. The ensuing conversation was…interesting, to say the least, especially as Pina and Bozes were watching on in astonishment at the hologram. "What wizardry is this?" Pina asked in awe.

"It's not magic," Anakin said, as Yoda and Sugawara spoke, the latter struggling a little with Yoda's eccentric syntax. "Though I suppose to you, communicating almost instantly over thousands of light years would be magic."

"And this…imp?" Bozes asked, only for Yoda to round on her from where he was 'standing'.

" _An imp, I am? Not the first to cast aspersions on me, you are. No respect for elders, the current generation have_ ," Yoda remarked with a huff.

"He's almost as old as Rory Mercury," Anakin explained. "And he's as great a warrior, believe it or not."

It was rare to see Yoda in action, but Anakin did get to see the diminutive Jedi Grandmaster demonstrate his abilities with a lightsaber, and his mastery of the Ataru style, with its aggressive acrobatics. For all it being hilarious seeing Yoda leaping around with his lightsaber, he was also a lethal opponent. Not to mention he had taken on many Padawans, and trained them into some of the best the Jedi had to offer. Anakin, for example, remembered Qui-Gon mentioning his own master, Dooku, and Anakin remembered reading about Dooku. Apparently Dooku had been one of Yoda's Padawans.

" _Flattery gets you nowhere, young Skywalker_ ," Yoda said, a smirk touching his lips, before he returned to speaking with Sugawara.

"He is also the Grandmaster of the Jedi Order," Anakin said to the two Rose Knights.

"Are there many…demi-humans like him in the Order?" Bozes asked.

"There are many species within the Jedi Order. There are a lot of humans, true, but a lot of other species as well," Anakin said. "What matters is the ability to use the Force, not appearance or species. And I doubt they'd appreciate you calling them demi-humans either."

"…So it's not everyone who can learn to use the Force?" Pina asked. "Rather like mages?"

"In a way. Some people are Force-sensitive, but they don't actually have the ability to use it. It just means they have a better awareness of their surroundings, or a small amount of precognition, things like that. All living things have a connection to the Force, true, but not everyone can use it."

Pina smiled rather ruefully at this. "And an entire order of knights uses it. And I thought the Rose Knights were small in comparison to the other Orders of the Empire. But even they are mere drops in the ocean compared to this. That there are so many other worlds, many more advanced than our own…it's rather frightening."

Yoda, who had apparently just finished speaking with Sugawara, turned to face Pina at this. " _Princess Pina Co Lada…perspective, you fear. Small compared to the galaxy, your world is, a mere speck in the galaxy. But even small things can be important. Pretend that the Republic is wholly peaceful, I cannot. But the ways of peace, the Republic follows. And so too do the Jedi. Seek to conquer, we do not. Instead, to include, we seek._ "

That was a bit too idealistic for even Anakin's liking. Even with Sheev Palpatine, the former Senator of Naboo, now in the role of the Chancellor of the Republic, the Senate still had a tendency to bicker and debate. The Confederacy of Independent Systems was splitting away from the Republic. Anakin believed in the Republic, but he also knew its faults.

He knew why Yoda put it like that, though. Because for all its faults, the Republic, or at least what it stood for, was right. Pina needed to be reassured that, if the Republic did come to their world, it wasn't as conquerors, but as allies. True, this didn't necessarily mean things could continue the way they did, with the slavery and conquest…but maybe learning about the Republic might have the Saderan Empire reconsider its priorities.

"Then, I hope that we soon may have a peaceful relationship with the Republic and the Jedi Order," Pina said, bowing.

* * *

After Pina and Boxes waited in a waiting room, Sugawara spoke to Anakin briefly. He had done so before, but now, he needed to discuss some things. "We're still working on finding a means of publicly releasing the existence of the Galactic Republic to the world at large. It was startling enough to have the Special Region suddenly make contact, even if it was in an appallingly violent manner," the handsome Japanese diplomat said. "However, when we are ready, we may expect you or a representative of the Republic to appear before the United Nations' General Assembly. We'll probably do it jointly with representatives from the Special Region. It's a big step, you know, to open negotiations with an interstellar governing body."

"I'm sure," Anakin said. "Though I hope I won't have to speak before this United Nations. I'm not sure I have the patience to be a diplomat."

Sugawara laughed. "Being a diplomat isn't for everyone, no," he said. "Still, it's a pleasure to meet you, Anakin, and to speak to Grandmaster Yoda. Even if he has a somewhat… _unique_ way of speaking."

"He does…"

* * *

As he rejoined the others, with Pina and Bozes, he noticed the two Rose Knights, and especially Rory, looking apprehensive as they entered what seemed to be an underground train, though they initially took some buses. After a moment, he realised why. On the JSDF soldiers' questioning looks, as Anakin went to be reassuringly close to Rory, he said, "The underground is the domain of Hardy, their underworld deity. Rory told me that Hardy…has a thing for her. And Rory doesn't want to be Hardy's bride."

Itami, Kuribayashi and Tomita all gained looks of realisation, as Rory, acting like the child she appeared to be, clung to Anakin. Anakin looked down at Rory, rubbing her back soothingly. "Hey, Hardy won't be on this world," Anakin said soothingly.

Rory shook her head. "She's going to come for me, I just know it!" she hissed. "She doesn't like men, so I have to stick close to you."

"Well, if she does come for you here, then I will use the Jedi Mind Trick. It doesn't work on all people…but maybe a deity could be affected," Anakin said.

"…Can you do that to an Apostle?" Rory asked. On Anakin's bemused look, she said, "Not on me! No, I was thinking…remember what I told you about Hardy's own Apostle, Giselle? I'd like you to use the Jedi Mind Trick to get her to leave me the hell alone."

As they came to a halt at a train station, Anakin said, "Maybe. Misusing it's a bit tricky, and it doesn't work for long. But if she's still trying to kidnap you…"

"Funny you should say kidnapping…" Komakado said, as he got on board. "Excuse me a moment."

As he spoke to Itami, Anakin, using what knowledge of Japanese he had picked up, realised that the buses they had supposedly ridden on had been decoys. Decoys that had been intercepted. The gist he got from Komakado's talk with Itami was that someone had been leaking their itinerary to interested parties…parties that had some malign intentions.

Anakin frowned, and reached out with the Force. Maybe he could see if he could sense something. Then, his eyes snapped open, and he looked at the others. "Next stop, we get off."

"What? But that's not part of the plan," Komakado said.

"Trust me," Anakin said.

As the train slowed to a halt, Anakin and Rory got out, Itami following suit. So too did the other Japanese and visitors from the Special Region. As the train pulled away, Komakado scowled. "And what about sticking to the plan?" Suddenly, an announcement was made over the speakers, and Komakado stared at the speaker. "Son of a bitch. You used the Force, didn't you? You could tell something was going to happen."

"What's the matter? What was the announcement?"

Komakado scoffed. "An 'electrical fault' has developed, and the train is being stopped at the next station. Electrical fault, my foot. Someone's trying to get a hold of us…"

* * *

What happened next was…somewhat amusing. Shortly after they emerged from the subway, someone tried to steal Rory's halberd. _Tried_ being the operative term, as they promptly fell over (and that was the only reason Anakin allowed it to happen). As the man fled, Komakado made to pick it up, ignoring Itami and Anakin's warnings, given that it weighed as much as a speeder sans repulsorlift technology.

The upshot was, Komakado was loaded into an ambulance with his back put badly out of joint. Itami decided not to head to the hotel that had been assigned to them, just in case there was a trap. Instead, he had another idea. So he led the party through the streets, before they finally came to an apartment complex, albeit not before stopping along the way at a local restaurant to pick up some food.

The apartment they came to was shrouded in darkness. Anakin reached out with the Force…and felt hunger, desperation, and despair. Not particularly strong, but there was something about it that was mildly disturbing.

Itami went in first, and proffered the bag of food to the figure that opened the door, a round-faced young woman with glasses. "Excuse me, Itami, but…who is this?" Anakin asked.

"Oh, this is Risa Aoi. My ex-wife."

At that point, a million voices cried out in incredulity…and were suddenly silenced. Well, a bit over half a dozen, but who was counting?

 **CHAPTER 7 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **So, Anakin's come to Japan.**

 **Review-answering time! Some people were pissed that the Mount Hakone battle and the conflict of the three superpowers was still going to happen. Look, it's my fic, my rules, and I am sticking to** ** _GATE_** **canon at this point. Don't worry, things will look up when the Galactic Republic comes a-calling, and most of their jockeying will be who represents Earth's interests in the Republic, rather than anything rapacious. If you want a story where the Americans aren't stupid, well, I did do that to a degree in my Potterverse crossover** ** _Parva Sub Ingenti_** **.**

 **last admiral** **: Anakin in the prequels didn't quite do it for me. He was at his best during Episode III, in my opinion. I admittedly haven't watched the Clone Wars TV series, so I can't pass judgement on his character there.**

 **Guest** **: In this case, I meant a more metaphorical definition, though I see where you're going, given the running gag in** ** _Darths & Droids_** **involving 'disarming' people. Also, were you trying to channel HK-47 there?**

 **1\. Yes. I really went with the infamous** ** _Revenge of the Sith_** **double translation meme. Why not?**


	9. Chapter 8: Hectic Shopping, Hot Springs,

**CHAPTER 8:**

 **HECTIC SHOPPING, HOT SPRINGS, AND HEAVY STRIFE**

Anakin peered at the various items littering the apartment. They seemed to be collectables of some kind. Itami had once explained that he was what the Japanese called an otaku, a somewhat strong fan of certain anime series. His ex-wife seemed to be of a similar mindset, though apparently she was an artist for _doujinshi_ manga. Specifically, something called _yaoi_. Anakin, when he opened up one of her books, learned exactly what that was, and decided it wasn't his cup of tea, though to his amusement, Pina and Bozes seemed rather smitten with it.

Anakin wondered what sort of reaction he'd get leaving such things in random Jedi quarters. It was amusing, thinking of some of their reactions. On a less risqué note, he wondered what reaction he'd get leaving what the Japanese called _mahou shoujo_ or 'magical girl' manga around. An image of Aayla Secura in a frilly dress wielding an elaborate staff came to mind, and his evil laughter startled many of those present. He'd pay good credits to see that!

Early the next day, Anakin was up, seeing Rory praying near the window. "Praying to Emroy?" Anakin asked.

"I take my duties very seriously, Anakin Skywalker," Rory said. "I may seem frivolous at times, but I have my sacred duty to Emroy."

Anakin looked at the dark-haired demigoddess, before something occurred to him. "Do you regret it?"

"Regret what?"

"Becoming an Apostle. Seeing relatives and friends die, not getting to grow up…"

Rory smiled, not her usual feline smirk, but a gentle one, one that seemed to show every second of her lifespan. "I'm sure Yoda feels something similar, if his age is similar to mine as you say." She got off her knees, and turned to Anakin, her red eyes glimmering with something, not quite tears, but something not unlike them. "It's true, sometimes, in my darker moments, I do regret answering Emroy's call. Though in truth, I was spared the pain of seeing my parents wither away and die…because I suffered the pain of seeing them die at a young age. I grew up in the temple, much like I'm sure a number of your Jedi do. But I have seen many friends age and die. And one day, when I achieve apotheosis, mortal concerns will mean little to me."

"Apotheosis?" Anakin asked. He didn't know the word offhand.

"Apotheosis: the process of becoming a deity," Rory said gently. "Many of the deities of my world were once Apostles, humans or demi-humans. But…I remember my duty. I enjoy it a lot, to be sure, ridding the world of those whom the world would be better off without. Apostles are the gardeners of our world. And to tell the truth, immortality is not boring, not for me. Even when old friends die, there are new friends to make. The world, no, the _galaxy_ is ever changing, Anakin. There's always something exciting happening!" Then, after a moment, she asked, "But this is about you, isn't it? You're having doubts about being a Jedi." Her red eyes peered into his own, he didn't dare to nod or acknowledge what she said, and she sighed. "I knew it. This was my fault."

"No, I…"

"Anakin, just be quiet a little." She looked at him, sadness in her crimson eyes. "The Jedi, I am sure, do great good in the galaxy. You could do great good with them, and you doubtless have done so already. When you speak of them, there is admiration in your tone, a desire to be seen as their peer. On the other hand…you are like a fire, a force of nature, hard to tame. The Jedi are like any organisation, especially one that's been around for a long time. It calcifies, becomes rigid and stuff, inflexible. Yoda has been in a position of authority for centuries, no doubt. How do they change and innovate? How do they adapt to their enemies, like the Sith? The Force itself may be forever in flux…but are the Jedi?"

"Then, what should I do?" Anakin asked.

"That's not up to me to decide. They call me an oracle because I am the herald, the mouthpiece, of Emroy. I can't see the future. No…the only one who can decide your future is you yourself. Not me, not the JSDF, not the Emperor, not the Jedi Order, and not the Senate of the Galactic Republic. But…this isn't a decision to take lightly. And don't let your doubts about your place amongst the Jedi affect the here and now, Anakin. Regardless of what you intend to do, remember that you are Anakin Skywalker. And if there is something within you that burns brighter than anything else, then it is a desire for justice, to be a hero. Someone who puts his life on the line for the sake of others."

"Like you?"

Rory laughed, the sound musical. "I'm no hero. For one thing, being immortal means that courage comes rather too easily. For another, I enjoy shedding blood too much. No, I am Rory Mercury, Apostle of Emroy. Many fear me. Others adore me. No, I'm more of a judge and executioner of the wicked. You may think, what is the difference? A hero would be considerably more selfless than I am. I lust for battle and bloodshed, Anakin. It comes with the territory of being Emroy's Apostle, true, but I enjoy it. I do things for selfless reasons, to be sure, in the service of Emroy and to assuage my conscience. I kill bandits and marauders who claim to murder in Emroy's name…but there is a darkness in me I embrace. Some may call me a hero, true, but I am a tool, an emissary of Emroy."

"You helped save the people of Italica," Anakin pointed out. "And it didn't just seem to be for your own gratification."

Rory looked slightly embarrassed. "Well…it was, partly. You see, when a soldier dies in battle, their soul passes through me. I'm a conduit, a psychopomp to Emroy. It has an…interesting effect on me, not unlike an aphrodisiac."

"…What."

"It's true," Itami said, walking into the room, rubbing the back of his head, yawning. "Just before we got your message over the radio, she started moaning like something out of a _hentai_. I'm glad we sent her to you when we did."

Anakin stared at Rory, before deciding that he needed to ignore that little tidbit entirely, for his sanity's sake if nothing else…

* * *

They went on a shopping trip, though Pina and Bozes asked to be brought to the library. Anakin actually stopped by a bookstore and picked up some books that he thought might be of use to the Jedi and himself, including a history book. In Basic, of course, or English. Itami also recommended an anime of something called _Fate/Stay Night: Unlimited Blade Works_. There was no English version here, but Itami called it an exercise in learning Japanese.

While Itami went to go and see someone, Anakin had lunch with the others. "Sooo, Youji told me you come from another world," Risa said, conspiratorially. "How come you look human, then?"

"Humans are prevalent throughout the galaxy, along with other species," Anakin said with a shrug. "I'm sure evolutionary biologists have a field day bickering about how humans spread across the galaxy."

Lelei paused while eating her own meal. "Lady Mercury, are there means other than the Gate to travel between worlds?"

"None that I have heard of, I mean aside from hyperspatial technology," Rory said. "I can't rule that out, though. This isn't the first time the Gate has opened in Falmart's history."

"Panspermia?" Risa asked. On the looks everyone gave her, she said, hurriedly, "It's not a dirty word, it's a theory about how the seeds of life were transferred from world to world. The main theory was to do with meteorites, but maybe something like the Gate helped things along."

Rory smirked. "Interesting. I can't rule it out…"

* * *

Soon after they were finished shopping, Itami returned, saying they needed to get back to the plan. They were to head to the _onsen_ or hot springs resort at Mount Hakone. They would be guarded by the Special Forces.

As Itami tried to relax in the hot springs, he viewed Anakin, sizing the young man up as he tried to relax. He had short blonde hair framing handsome, but vaguely sullen and intense features. A little braid dangled from the right side of his head, a sign, Anakin had told him, of his being a Padawan.

His old friend, Taro Kano, now the Minister of Defence, had warned him about the unknown people targeting the group. However, he also warned him to be wary of both Rory Mercury and Anakin Skywalker. For all Lelei's power in magic, it was doubtful that she would be trouble, especially given her curiosity about Earth's science and culture. Ditto Tuka. Rory, however, was a superhuman entity, beholden only to a deity of war and destruction, and Anakin Skywalker's allegiances were to an interstellar organisation they had only just learned about.

Itami knew that Kano meant these in a precautionary manner. Indeed, Kano felt that having Rory and Anakin on their side was far better than them being on the side of the Empire. But they also had their own allegiances, more than the others.

"Itami," Anakin asked, "you seem on good terms with your former wife."

"Well, we parted more or less amicably," Itami said. "We met in high school, and were great friends, and eventually decided to marry. I joined the JSDF reserves to support us while she wrote her _doujin_. But, well…the truth is, she realised it before I did that I wasn't really in love with her, not the way she wanted me to be. So, shortly before we went through the Gate, we divorced. I agreed to still help her out whenever I could. Plus, I think she was worried I'd get bisected by an orc or eaten by a dragon or something."

"I envy you," Anakin said, a kind of sullen sadness coming over his features. "Jedi are discouraged from forming attachments. Because when those attachments are severed, or in danger of doing so, they say it can pull one to the Dark Side of the Force."

"So, you're forbidden from falling in love? Jeez, that bites," Itami said. "No marriage or sex for the Jedi?"

"Well, there are some Jedi who have children, and I know for a fact that Master Ki-Adi-Mundi is allowed to have children, though that is due to his species' low birth rate," Anakin said. "But they're exceptions rather than rules."

"Monks in a lot of ways, including celibacy," Tomita remarked, the tall Japanese soldier closing his eyes. "Still, it's not a bad thing to do one's duty…"

* * *

Tomita's words echoed within Anakin's mind as he stayed that night in one of the rooms. But as he sat up, he felt a disturbance near the resort. There was something approaching with malign intent…no, several somethings. The malignity seemed to have multiple shades, so to speak, as if multiple factions were converging. And given that they were guarded by the Special Forces, it meant something was wrong.

He heard muffled noises nearby, only to find Rory looking like she was trying to seduce Itami…which, given Rory's apparent age, was more than a little disturbing. Itami seemed to agree, given the expression on his face. "Anakin, why did you have to be such a gooseberry?" Rory complained as she looked up, clad in a rather loose robe.

"Someone's approaching this place," Anakin said. He looked out of the door at the garden, before he said, "I'm going to stop them."

He went out into the garden, lightsaber in hand…and soon found himself surrounded by three teams of men. All with guns. Now, this was going to be tricky. Blaster bolts could be reflected by a lightsaber, but bullets could not. He needed to use the Force to shield himself. "Gentlemen," he said. "You will go no further."

"He's one of the ones from the Special Region," one of the soldiers confronting him said. "Look, kid, surrender now. We're just taking you somewhere to meet someone important."

"This someone would have to come to me. I have an allergy to abduction," Anakin snarked.

"Damned Americans," said the leader of another squad of men, though his accent was different, thicker and huskier. "Boy, you are outnumbered."

"Indeed." Anakin ignited his lightsaber. "I like these odds. So…are you willing to die to capture me? Or will you surrender here and now?"

He threw up the Force shielding in time to prevent the bullets from hitting him. He heard the panicking voice of one commander shouting at the subordinate to, presumably, stop firing in their native language. Then, a gun battle promptly erupted, and Anakin used a Force Jump to leap to a nearby rock, out of the line of fire, allowing the soldiers to kill each other. _It seems that negotiations have failed_ , he thought rather dryly.

"Cease fire, you idiots!" yelled the man who had spoken before. He'd noticed where Anakin had leapt to. "Are you going to come quietly?"

"I'd ask you the same thing, but I know the answer."

The three teams of soldiers, the survivors, anyway, began firing at Anakin, who blocked the bullets once more with the Force. When the rain of bullets ceased, Anakin sighed as he let them drop to the ground. "Isn't insanity repeating something and expecting a different result? Now…my turn."

"Aww, starting the party without me, Anakin?" cooed Rory as she came out, her halberd in tow. "I need to work off some of that tension, considering you interrupted me. And these guys stink to high heaven. They will make wonderful sacrifices to Emroy."

"Leave one from each group alive," Anakin said grimly. "A Jedi Mind Trick may be able to get them to confess…"

* * *

It wasn't so much a battle as it was a massacre, more so than at Italica, if only because of the numbers involved. Anakin, admittedly, had to use his defences more than he would have liked to, to defend from the gunfire, while Rory, with her immortality, didn't need to bother.

One last soldier had tried to impale her with a bayonet, sinking the blade between her rather small breasts, only for Rory to look at him in irritation. "Sorry, but no sticking pointy things into me without taking me on a date first!" she snapped, before batting him away. Anakin severed the man's head. "Dammit, Anakin, that was killstealing!"

"I'm not keeping score," Anakin said grimly, looking at the survivors. One he had literally disarmed, another Rory had done the same to, and the other had been knocked out. One from each apparent faction. "Now…let's find out who's after us…"

* * *

A few minutes later, Anakin had his answers. Three different superpowers, China, Russia, and the United States of America (the latter of which was meant to be Japan's ally) had sent these special forces units separately to abduct the people from the Special Region, to use as leverage against Japan so that they could exploit resources from that world. The American soldier had also divulged that the President of the US, Dirrell, was blackmailing the current Prime Minister of Japan to allow his soldiers to have access. Apparently that little idea was Dirrell's little notion: his people had argued against it vociferously. Even the operatives sent here thought this whole thing was a really bad idea, but Dirrell had overruled all objections.

Politics, Anakin thought bitterly. He'd gotten caught up in the political machinations of this primitive world. And he had to wonder whether bringing them into the Republic was at all a good idea.

Still, they needed to leave and soon, just in case their enemies made another attempt at abducting them…

* * *

They had commandeered a van that had been left behind by the Russians and headed back to Tokyo, everyone in tow. In order to deter any further kidnappings, Risa posted about the Special Region people coming to the memorial set up for victims of the Ginza attack. The crowds would make it difficult for any would-be abductors to make their move without blowing their cover.

And it seemed to work. Kuribayashi also managed to rope in her younger sister, who happened to be there, acting as a reporter. They made it through the checkpoint safely, and Anakin breathed a sigh of relief. He enjoyed going to Japan, but it had been marred by what had happened. Maybe something on the other side of the Gate would turn up to distract him…

 **CHAPTER 8 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **Ah, Anakin, if only you knew. Next chapter, Yao! And then, soon after that, we finally learn who Anakin is paired with.**

 **I added that bit about Dirrell being an idiot compared to those he commanded because some readers pointed out the stupidity of the whole thing. So the anti-American attitude at least becomes focused on Dirrell being an idiot.**

 **Review-answering time!** **Yorae Rasante** **: Yes, this is like** ** _Darths & Droids_** **, where** ** _Star Wars_** **didn't get made, and only exists in the mind of a small circle of tabletop RPG players.**

 **Zane Tribal Tyne Alexandros** **: She won't…but she'll be wary of him on general principle. Given how well Palpatine was able to shield himself from the Jedi, he'd be able to shield himself from Rory.**

 **No numbered annotations this time.**


	10. Chapter 9: Emissaries

**CHAPTER 9:**

 **EMISSARIES**

It was some time after the trip to Japan, and Alnus Hill now had a small town adjacent to the base, for refugees from Coda, along with those affected by the scorched earth tactics the Emperor had employed. These had been supplemented by some servants from the Formal household, with the local tavern run by Delilah, the Bunny Warrior whom Anakin had met in Italica. One that Anakin was sure was a spy for the Formals, given what he felt through the Force.

For now, Anakin acted as an adjutant for the local 'military police', working alongside Myuute and Rory. The young Siren, having been cleared, had leapt at the chance to become, in her words, 'part of the city guard'.

Anakin, meanwhile, continued his lessons with Lelei and Cato, and occasionally sparring with Rory. He was actually grateful for that, for her superhuman abilities, way above that of any Jedi he knew of, forced him to get better and better. She also spoke to him of philosophy and morality, as well as politics.

As promised, the Jedi had sent a replacement starfighter, complete with astrodroid. For now, though, Anakin had to ensure that Yanagida or the engineers didn't try to take it apart. Instead, they had to content themselves with either just examining it, or the remains of his original starfighter.

Still, apparently the Republic was sending their first official emissary over to this world, dubbed Mondas(1). They were due to arrive sometime soon, so security was fairly high, and newcomers were highly scrutinised. And Pina was already courting the various senators here, to try and get a faction to sue for peace. More politics, in other words.

In any case, Anakin was frowning when a dark-skinned woman approached the entrance. He was there speaking with Myuute when the woman, dressed in a mantle, approached the settlement. He frowned, and reached out with the Force. The woman was…searching for something. Fear, desperation, and hope.

Anakin therefore decided to approach her. "Excuse me," he said, using the main lingua franca of Mondas rather than the Basic he had usually used. "What are you doing here?"

The woman turned to peer at him, before she said, "I need to find one of the Men in Green, one of those who drove away the Flame Dragon."

"And why is that?"

"The Flame Dragon has attacked our home in Schwarz Forest," the woman said, removing the mantle from around her head. This revealed stunningly beautiful features framed by silvery hair, golden eyes peering at him…and with the familiar pointed ears of an Elf.

"A Dark Elf," Myuute mused. "We don't see many of your like outside of your settlements."

Anakin nodded. "Your name?"

"Yao Ha Dushi," the Dark Elf said.

"Yao Ha Dushi, I am Anakin Skywalker, and this is Myuute Luna Sires. We're both working alongside the Japanese Self-Defence Forces, the military force you know as the Men in Green," Anakin said. "Come with me, please."

* * *

They stopped by the tavern, only to spot Itami and Rory having drinks. Yao scowled. "What is that degenerate doing, having that child drink?"

As Rory turned to look at Yao, with a smirk that didn't bode well, Anakin said, "That is Rory Mercury. Haven't you met her before?"

"I doubt I would have," Rory said with a pout at Anakin for spoiling her fun, while Yao's eyes widened. "The Dark Elves worship Hardy, and I'm not on the best of terms with either Hardy or her Apostle Giselle."

"My apologies, Lady Mercury, and…are you one of the JSDF?"

"Yeah. 1st Lieutenant Youji Itami."

"This is Yao Ha Dushi. She came to Alnus because the JSDF drove off the Flame Dragon," Anakin explained. "Apparently the Flame Dragon has attacked their home in Schwarz Forest."

Itami nodded. "Okay, got it. Listen, Yao, was it? If you want the JSDF's help, you need to speak to our commanding officer, Lieutenant General Hazama. We're currently engaged in negotiations with the Empire, and while diplomatic stuff isn't my strong suit, I don't want to screw it up."

"Schwarz Forest is in Elbe's territory, isn't it?" Rory asked. "I happened to see King Duran here recently, being fitted with artificial limbs. That could make things easier. After all, you only really need his permission to send a small group there to avoid causing too much ruckus."

"I'll bring that up with your commanding officer, 1st Lieutenant Itami," Yao said, bowing briefly. "However, I need them to take action before long. Our people are in hiding, but the Flame Dragon is on the rampage in our lands. At the very least, we need the same weapons that helped drive it off."

"Hey, it wasn't just all us. Anakin here helped drive the thing off with his lightsaber," Itami said.

Yao looked at Anakin. "Oh?"

"I distracted it to allow the villagers from Coda to get out of the way. My lightsaber only damaged its skin, it didn't cut through it," Anakin explained, shooting Itami a brief glare. It wasn't like Anakin didn't want to share the credit, it was just having to be dumped into this and potentially pressured into fighting the Flame Dragon again. He'd do it in a shot, especially to protect people, but politics was getting involved. He didn't want to jeopardise the peace talks.

Yao frowned. "A lightsaber…what is that?"

Anakin led the Dark Elf out of the tavern, and activated the lightsaber. Yao was entranced by the glowing blade. "A sword of light," she murmured in awe. "And you took on a Flame Dragon armed only with that?"

"I also used the Force. Many here would think it was a kind of magic. I used it to shield the villagers from the flames," Anakin said, deactivating the lightsaber. "I couldn't kill it, though…"

* * *

Along the way, Anakin picked up Lelei to act as an interpreter, as she knew Japanese better than Anakin. Anakin watched on as Yao offered what had to be the largest diamond he had ever seen as a reward for dealing with the Flame Dragon. However, Hazama declined. Anakin let Hazama know about King Duran's presence in Alnus, at least according to Rory, so Hazama told Yao to sit tight for now.

Anakin remembered Padme's frustrated address to the Senate nearly ten years ago. He hadn't actually seen it in person, what with having to meet the Jedi Council for the first time, but he saw a recording of it later. He remembered Padme exclaiming in the recording, " _I was not elected to watch my people suffer and die while you discuss this invasion in a_ _ **committee!**_ "

However, as they left the office, Yao frustrated, Anakin said to her, "If we don't get permission, I would be willing to help. Even if the JSDF refused, I'm technically not part of them. But the odds of us winning are better with them, so I'll wait for now."

Yao nodded morosely. "Thank you, Sir Skywalker."

"None of that 'sir' business. I'm not a Jedi Knight. I'm just…a Padawan. A squire."

Then came the familiar voice of Rory, sounding a little tipsy. "And yet, you're more noble and brave than many a knight on this world at least."

Anakin looked over at the Apostle, who was smirking her usual feline smirk. "And what of the Rose Knights?"

"Exceptions rather than the rule," Rory said, waving a dainty hand in dismissal. "Chivalry is really just a means of prettying up warfare, lying to one's self…though to be fair, I actually like the truly chivalrous, because they try to hold themselves to a higher standard. No raping or pillaging, that sort of thing. Those who actually care about honour, rather than using it as window dressing to atrocities. Pina Co Lada, at least, tries to care about honour, and what's more, she's gaining perspective on the Empire she defends. The gods, in general, aren't ones for change, especially where technological and scientific development are concerned. But changing one's ideology, well, that is no sin, depending on the ideology."

"Oh?" Anakin asked, his eyes narrowing. "And what about medicine? Do the gods hold back progress on that? Do they delight in keeping people ignorant of how they can get better?"

Rory shrugged. "We Apostles are gardeners of this world, we follow the whims of our gods. I don't think Emroy cares. In truth, he's probably laughing his head off at the chaos caused by the JSDF coming here. And as much as it galls me to admit it, Hardy probably doesn't care either. She's probably laughing just as hard. But other deities here…well, let's just hope that your Republic has a policy of allowing worlds to keep a level of technology they prefer. Still, you have a point about medicine. I don't think the gods would mind advances in that being shared."

Anakin scoffed. To himself, he thought, _Gods who hold back progress are not kind gods_. He thought of Naboo, where the natural beauty was integrated with the technology and architecture of both the Naboo and the Gungans. It was a much more beautiful place, admittedly, than Coruscant or Tatooine. He could understand doing so to prevent something like Coruscant, which, for all its beautiful architecture for many of its buildings, was a city-spanning metropolis that lacked much in the way of natural beauty. But surely there was balance?

Balance…yes. Anakin's thoughts on that had him thinking once more on the Prophecy. The one that led Qui-Gon to taking him from Tatooine. Of a Chosen One who was prophesised to bring balance to the Force. But how does one do that? How do you bring balance to the Force? Would that mean light and dark in equal measure?

And did the Chosen One have to be a _Jedi?_

Anakin shook his head. He'd been thinking like that a lot lately. His discontent with the Jedi Order was growing, though this was more the precepts, he began to realise, more than anything else. He was a square block being pushed into a round hole. And he began more and more to realise this when he finally had a conversation with Obi-Wan, who had made it back to Coruscant.

Obi-Wan didn't seem happy that Anakin had been left on his own for this mission. Obi-Wan seemed to believe that Anakin wasn't quite ready yet, and he also seemed concerned for Anakin's safety, given that he was sandwiched between the belligerents of two civilisations, one more significantly advanced than the other, even if they were both relatively primitive. And he knew that Anakin despised politics. But for all that, Obi-Wan also told Anakin that he was proud of how he handled himself, given the reports that Anakin had sent back. And frankly, Anakin treasured that. Obi-Wan wasn't sparing with his praise, but it was generally understated.

Though he could have done without the kriffing lecture. _Again_.

Then again, Obi-Wan seemed to share a conspiratorial smile with Anakin when they discussed teaching Lelei. His admonition to Anakin not to teach the young mage any bad habits was done in jest, Anakin knew, and they shared a bit of a chuckle over it. In fact, Obi-Wan seemed pleased that Anakin found someone to be responsible for.

"You know, if you get too deep in thoughts, you may drown in them," Rory said, interrupting his train of thought. "You're very much a brooder, and it's not all adolescent angst, is it?"

Anakin merely shot her a glare. "This coming from the girl who never went through puberty?"

"Oh, you wound me so, Anakin!" Rory said, overdramatically, clutching her chest as if an arrow or a blaster bolt had struck it. "Such disrespect you show to the Apostle of Emroy!" On seeing Yao's darkened expression, Rory said, "We're joking around, Yao. I thought Dark Elves had a better sense of humour than that."

"My apologies, Lady Mercury. I am just somewhat on edge thanks to what happened," the Dark Elf said. "I don't want to keep waiting for help with the Flame Dragon either. Are you sure King Duran was here?"

"Well, his hair had turned white, and he was missing an arm and a leg, which goes very well with the eye he lost years ago," Rory said. "I also believe he is suffering from what the JSDF call post-traumatic stress disorder, just a touch. You know, how the horrors of the past, from war or destruction or murder or rape, can affect the present. Many Imperial soldiers would call that cowardice. Then again, they view battle as glorious." A sardonic smile touched her lips. "Oh, battle can be glorious, but they think of different types of glory to what I think is glorious in battle." She looked up suddenly, and her smile became more interested than cynical. "Ohoh, what's this?"

Anakin followed her gaze into the dusk sky, and watched as a silvery spaceship came out of the sky. A modified J-type 327 diplomatic barge, a beautiful wide-winged spaceship made of highly-reflective silvery metal, escorted by a pair of starfighters. But it couldn't be…could it? He had only seen this ship a few times, or at least the type.

"Oh, you recognise it, do you?" Rory asked. "Well, if there's someone you know, why not go and say hi? I'll hold your hand if you're nervous."

Anakin ignored that little bit of snark, but made his way to the airstrip, though he gave Yao a hurried farewell. He wanted to help her, though, and if the JSDF prevaricated too much, then he intended to go with Yao, by himself if need be, though he had the feeling Rory would tag along at the very least. He'd even use the Jedi Mind Trick on Duran or something, get some weapons from the armoury here, as a lightsaber seemed to do sod-all, but another anti-armour rocket would do the trick.

They went to the makeshift airstrip, where the starship and its escort had landed. A group of JSDF soldiers, led by that glasses-wearing guy Yanagida, were present, ready to greet the occupant. Yanagida turned to see Anakin approach, and nodded in acknowledgement. "I was going to send for you, Skywalker. Though why is Mercury here?"

"I want to meet our next offworld visitor," Rory said casually. "Besides, it would be an honour for an offworlder to be greeted by an Apostle."

Yanagida looked her clothes up and down. "…For all we know, dressing up as a Gothic Lolita could be an insult on their world," he snarked. While he understood the religious significance of the clothes, he did have a tendency to snark at Rory, albeit gently. Not enough to insult the Apostle.

"If it's who I think it is, Lieutenant," Anakin said, as the boarding ramp lowered, his heart racing with anticipation, even as he remained outwardly calm, "I don't think it's a problem. I recognise the spaceship. Or at least it's type. That's a J-type diplomatic barge, constructed by the Theed Palace Space Engineering Corps of Naboo."

Before Yanagida could remark on that, a young woman dressed in robes began descending the ramp, escorted by guards. Anakin felt so nervous, so excited…he hadn't seen her for years. And it was her. True, she was older, no longer a teenager but a woman grown, but her brown hair still framed beautiful features. He remembered what he said to her when they first met: " _Are you an Angel?_ "

Yanagida saluted. "Greetings, ma'am, and welcome to Mondas. I am 1st Lieutenant Akira Yanagida. Are you the assigned diplomat from the Galactic Republic?"

"Yes, I am," the young woman said, her voice not having changed much. "I am Padme Amidala, Senator of Naboo, and on special assignment on the request of Chancellor Sheev Palpatine to be a diplomat to Mondas and Earth." Her eyes flickered over to Anakin, and then, she looked pleasantly surprised. "Ani? My goodness, you've grown."

Anakin blushed slightly. "Yes, you've grown more beautiful…I mean, for a senator…"

Rory tittered. "Awkward reunions, always fun. Anyway, it's a pleasure to meet you too, Senator Amidala," she said, curtseying. "I am Rory Mercury, Apostle of Emroy. No doubt you'll be meeting a more official and boring representative of our world, but I thought you could do with a more interesting first impression of our world."

"Well, you certainly are interesting," Padme said politely, doubtlessly bemused by Rory.

"Senator Amidala," Anakin said, falling back on formality to try and disguise what he felt, "you have no idea…"

 **CHAPTER 9 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **Well, here's a turn-up for the books: Padme is now in the Special Region. And, of course, their awkward dialogue is from the awkward first meeting in Episode II, only Rory doesn't mind being a moment killer. Then again, maybe it's just as well. And, of course, Yao is here.**

 **Review-answering time!** **hydrangea wine** **: Yeah, you have a point there about the original author. It's part of the reason why I wrote in that little bit at the end of the last chapter that everyone but Dirrell and his yes-men thought it was a bad idea. In the still-being-written eleventh chapter, Dirrell gets replaced when it's revealed to the US government that he tried to abduct a representative of a galaxy-spanning superpower that dwarfs the US. Also, I decided to gloss over the whole thing with Rory trying to seduce Itami. I have to wonder how much of that is her trolling him and how much of that is a genuine attempt to seduce him, though. One thing that doesn't seem to be emphasised in some fics is how much of a troll Rory is.**

 **1\. I chose Mondas as a placeholder name for the Special Region world simply because it doesn't have one. It's a name I used before for the world of** ** _Final Fantasy VIII_** **, and was inspired by the name used for the original Cybermen's homeworld from** ** _Doctor Who_** **, derived from the Latin Mundi.**


	11. Chapter 10: Awkwardness and Unwanted

**CHAPTER 10:**

 **AWKWARDNESS AND UNWANTED REVELATIONS**

"You're infatuated with her, aren't you?"

Anakin frowned as Rory helped him up after the next morning's spar. They'd gathered, as was often the case, something of an audience. "I…I..." No, he couldn't say it. Not even to Rory, who had become his best friend on this world, and a mentor. He could not admit that he loved Padme.

Rory shook her head, apparently discerning his thoughts. "Anakin Skywalker, leaving aside the Jedi precepts for a moment…love is based on mutual attraction and understanding. How many times have you actually met her? If what you told me is true, then it was once, when the Trade Federation invaded Naboo. Look, I'm not saying what you feel for her won't develop into love. I've seen love blossom between master and slave, between species on this world that normally hate each other's guts, between royalty and commoners. For example, remember Pina Co Lada? Her mother was a commoner that Molt Sol Augustus took on as a concubine, but by all accounts, Molt loved her more than he did his official wives, and holds perhaps the most affection for Pina out of all his children as a result. But…even if you love her…would she reciprocate? No, don't answer that. Even I don't know the answer. You, Anakin, have a crush, not love."

"Shut up," Anakin snarled quietly at Rory.

"Oh, hit a nerve, have I?" Rory then peered into his eyes seriously, her impish demeanour from earlier gone. "Then think about it from her point of view. Don't get me wrong, you're a handsome fellow, and if I could make my body older, I'd want a slice of that cake." She licked her lips in a predatory manner that made Anakin fear for his chastity. "She'd be attracted to you physically…but she'd also be remembering the boy she met all those years ago. Trust me, that can make things awkward."

"Of course, coming from the Apostle stuck in the kid's body," Anakin retorted angrily, annoyed at how the Apostle was picking apart the love he had for Padme.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that, for the sake of our friendship," Rory said loftily. "Plus, there's the fact that you're a Jedi, with all the oh-so- _boring_ precepts that come with it. And she's a politician. An idealist, by the looks of things, with just enough savvy to do well in spite of the cesspool politics can be…but that only makes things worse, because if you two get together, it'd probably cause a scandal that would harm both of you. So, in light of all that, do you want me to give you one piece of advice?"

"No."

"You're going to get it anyway. Re-establish your friendship. I don't give a damn about what the Jedi think about attachments, a friendship is always worthwhile, even if it sours or dies with one of those involved. Be friends with her, take it slow, and think on your feelings. Use the brain in your skull…" And then, her impish smirk returned. "And not the one in your penis."

"RORY!" Anakin yelled, embarrassed and angry.

* * *

Fuming, Anakin patrolled the streets not long afterwards. He eventually ended up at the tavern, and ordered a drink. Delilah brought it to him, and then sat down opposite him. "Hey, Anakin. What's up?"

"None of your business," Anakin said sullenly.

"Maybe, but you're missing a few things. Firstly, that sort of sullen reticence makes some women go wild," Delilah said with a cheeky smirk. "Secondly, bartenders and waitresses, we're listeners. We listen to people's problems, sometimes find solutions and suggest them." She frowned. "Sergeant Kurokawa told me the Earth people have something similar, only without the drinking, called psychiatrists. I hope they don't come here, or I'd be out of a job."

"Oh, you don't need to worry," Anakin said. "We have psychiatrists and psychologists too…and we still have bars and taverns and inns."

"Well…that's a relief! It's really strange, you know…knowing that out there, there are hundreds and thousands of other worlds with all sorts of beings. I mean, I mingle with a lot of the ones here on this world, thanks to my time in Italica in the Formal household, but…it just makes you think." A soft smile touched her features. The brunette Bunny Warrior was quite cheerful, save when matters of her people's decimation and the betrayal of her queen were brought up. "Maybe one day, I may go to one of these places. Naboo or Alderaan, maybe."

Anakin nodded. But before he could continue, there were a series of noises, a seemingly random mixture of beeps and chirps. Astrodroid language. Delilah looked startled, and Anakin looked towards the source. It was a short, cylindrical astrodroid with a domed head and two motivator arms, a third limb with a track mounted below. With the blue colouration of the panels of the dome, it looked familiar. An R2 unit…in fact…

"R2-D2?" Anakin asked. The droid promptly emitted another set of noises, clearly an excited affirmative.

"You know this…metal creature?" Delilah asked.

"He's an astrodroid," Anakin said. "I met him during that mess with the invasion of Naboo. He's R2-D2. R2, this is Delilah, one of the Bunny Warriors."

The noises R2 emitted could be construed as a greeting, and Delilah couldn't help but smile. "Hello, R2. My, my, you're a cutie."

The crooning whir that came from R2 seemed almost like a shy and embarrassed thanks. Then, Anakin heard a familiar voice. "R2-D2 is a very resourceful and brave little droid. Without him, I probably would not have escaped Naboo with my life, and I believe he and Ani managed to do a lot of damage to the Trade Federation together."

Anakin turned to look at Padme, who was standing there, though in somewhat less elaborate clothes and with circles around her eyes from tiredness. Keeping what Rory said in mind, as reluctant as he was to acknowledge her words, he said, "Padme…was it a long night?"

"Very," Padme said. "First contact, even friendly, is complicated. Then again, I'm grateful to Chancellor Palpatine for giving me this assignment. With the Separatists making waves, I'm finding it difficult to find solutions that please everyone." Then, she seemed to relax a little. "Still…it's been so long, Ani. How are you?"

"Trying to do good," Anakin said. "Did they brief you on how I ended up here?"

"Yes. Obi-Wan Kenobi and Master Yoda was in the office with me when I was briefed by the Chancellor, along with Master Windu," Padme said. She shook her head. "Sorry, that was rude of me. And who is your friend?"

"Delilah, one of the Bunny Warriors," Anakin said. "She used to be part of the household of Count Formal, but she's here as part of their own diplomatic relations. Delilah, this is Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo."

"Ah, the queen," Delilah said. "Except…you were elected, weren't you?"

"It's a custom amongst my people," Padme said. "Has Ani been talking about me?"

"A little. He got your beauty right, that's for sure," Delilah said, winking at the senator. "So, what brings you here? Is it 'Ani'?"

"Yes. I wanted to say hello before I go to Sadera," Padme said. "I'm to leave with the JSDF before long. After I'm done in this world, I will be heading to Earth to speak to the United Nations of that world." Padme then turned to Anakin. "Anakin…"

Anakin stood, and turned to face Padme, his Angel. And he found himself trying to reflect on what Rory said this morning. He could tell that there was some small interest in her, hidden behind a mask of professionalism, even as she was being social…but Rory's words put doubt into his mind. The first thing that came to mind was…

"Sorry."

They said the word simultaneously, and Padme chuckled softly. "The first time we've seen each other in years, and we said those things to each other."

"Yes," Anakin said. "I…I'm sorry if I embarrassed you."

"And so am I. It's just…never mind. It's good to see you again…"

* * *

They exchanged, after an awkward beginning, some small talk, exchanging a few stories of their lives after the invasion of Naboo, as well as opinions on the Separatists. Eventually, they managed to get to talking a bit more candidly. And Anakin though that, yes, at the very least, they could be friends. He'd never truly doubted that, but Rory's words had shocked him into realising that consciously.

Still, a welcome bit of news from Padme was that R2 would be staying behind to do maintenance on her spaceship, and Anakin did want to catch up with the astrodroid. He'd been around droids long enough to know some of the code languages they used.

It was with a jolt that Anakin thought about how much he missed those people he last saw all those years ago. Padme, and her handmaidens. Jar-Jar Binks, with his amusing antics and good-natured clumsiness. C3PO, the protocol droid Anakin built from a box of scraps. And his mother, Shmi. Did Watto still have her in his possession?

In any case, he and Padme certainly parted on better terms than they had parted yesterday evening. And that was the thing. He was here, away from the Jedi. Rory hadn't forbidden him from having his feelings for Padme, only that he reflect on them. And he already found Rory a much better teacher than the Jedi. Than Obi-Wan. True, Obi-Wan and Yoda and the others built the foundations…but only with Rory did he feel like he was building something _more_. He felt…well, he felt _human_ again, and the irony was, he was being taught that by the emissary of a god of war and calamity.

After Padme left, he was talking to Delilah. "I dare say Padme would have made a better queen for our people than Tyuule," Delilah said, wrinkling her nose.

Anakin nodded, before a thought occurred to him. It was something, he realised, that had been bugging him for a long time, at the back of his mind, but it only came consciously to mind. "…Delilah…who actually told you that Tyuule betrayed your people? Was it the Imperials?"

"The herald of Zorzal El Caesar, the very man she whored herself to."

"…But would you consider his word trustworthy?"

"No more than I'd consider…Tyuule's…" She turned her blue eyes to Anakin, her gaze narrowing as she did so. "What are you saying?"

"I don't know. Only that it sounds like a crude psychological ploy. What better way to divide a people than to declare that their leader is a traitor?" Anakin asked. As Delilah tensed, looking about ready to get angry, Anakin said, "Would she have _willingly_ turned traitor, given what you knew about her? Could she have been blackmailed? Or could she have offered herself to save your people, _only for Zorzal to renege on the deal?_ "

Delilah opened her mouth to make an angry rebuttal at first, or some sort of denial, before she shut it, and shook her head. "Out," she said, her voice having all the power of a command.

"Why? Because you don't want to think that I may be right?"

"I said, out. _Now_. You're barred!"

"As you wish…Formal spy," Anakin said, standing and walking out of the tavern, leaving the Bunny Warrior sitting still in shock. Then, as a parting shot, he called back, "By the way, I agree with some of the locals when they say that your drinks are like making love in a canoe."

Delilah got his extra meaning, given the enraged shout that followed him. Rory had explained it to him once. Apparently, that meant it was _fucking close to water(_ _1)_ …

* * *

It was a little later. He was talking to Rory about what he just thought of, and she tapped her lips as they sat on a bench in the base proper. "Hmm…that is a distinct possibility. The truth is, Tyuule was a queen many of the Bunny Warriors were uncertain of, as she ascended the throne at a young age. She left their settlement without escort, in secret, so her actions there, sadly, support her being a traitor. But…on the other hand, such a twisted ploy would be up Zorzal's alley. Still, maybe you could've handled it better with Delilah."

"I'm not a politician."

"No, that you're not. But did it occur to you that the only reason she had for living, in the end, was to live long enough to take revenge on Tyuule? Delilah may be happy here…but it's a mask. She serves the Formal family out of gratitude for taking her in…but her _raison d'etre_ , as I am sure it is for many, is to take revenge. And you've just questioned that reason to live. No wonder she was pissed. Imagine, for example, someone murdered your father, and you were told it was one person, when it was really another. Imagine that you wanted revenge, only to be told you were targeting the wrong person, the person you spent a good part of your life hating. You'd be in denial, because of your conviction that you were right, and that this person needed to die. Yeah, you're not going to be having any drinks there any time soon."

"I went there more for the company," Anakin remarked.

It was about that point that Yanagida made himself known, walking towards them. "Hey, Skywalker. I want a word with you."

"A word? Is it 'no'?" Anakin snarked.

Yanagida, to his credit, chuckled. "No. Listen, we've got Sugawara doing a few little soirees with the local nobles that are meant to help the peace talks along. Lieutenant General Hazama would feel safer knowing you're there to protect the people we have in Sadera. Plus, apparently you have history with Ambassador Amidala. In a couple of days, we'll have you at Princess Pina Co Lada's palace, just for a few days, to keep an eye on things. After that, we'll bring you and 3rd Recon back. We're still negotiating with King Duran of Elbe, but we have his broad permission to cross his borders to assist the Dark Elves. However, we're also arranging for the necessary weapons, materiel, and transport. We can only send in a small team, though, at this stage of negotiations with the Empire. Tuka Luna Marceau and Lelei La Lalena have also expressed interest, so we'll be giving Tuka, Lelei and Yao some quick training, as well as planning out the operation."

"Ooh, can I come too?" Rory asked.

"…You would have come along even if we said no," Yanagida said flatly.

"Ah, we have such a great accord already!" Rory said, clapping her hands together.

Yanagida and Anakin shared a look. "Hey, you try stopping her from doing anything," Anakin said, holding his hands up in a placating gesture. "She's an immortal demigoddess with a big halberd, and the only thing she fears is underground places and a misandrist chthonic death deity with a thing for her."

"Yes…it's like owning a cat with superpowers," Yanagida remarked.

"Excuse me, but the only owner I have is Emroy!" Rory declared proudly. "Then again, according to the lingo of your people…I _own_ a lot of people with my halberd…"

 **CHAPTER 10 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **Oh God, that pun. Still, we've had some bridge-mending between Anakin and Padme…and some bridge-burning between Anakin and Delilah.**

 **Now, if you think I'm bashing Delilah, keep in mind that she has vowed to kill Tyuule. She holds a lot of hatred for her former queen, and keep in mind her reaction when Noriko mentioned Tyuule in the anime: she seemed actually calm and regretful that she had to kill Noriko, but the moment Noriko mentioned Tyuule, saying that Delilah reminded Noriko of Tyuule, you could hear a LOT of anger in her voice, at least in the dub (it's a bit hard to tell with the Japanese version what she's feeling, though it sounds more like shock rather than anger). She actually only intended to bar Anakin for a little while, and once she's actually had time to calm down, she will apologise. Well, until he talked smack about the drinks in the bar. That's just not done. Don't worry, they'll reconcile, eventually.**

 **Review-answering time!** **Leicontis** **: Oh, do you mean** ** _Mars, Bringer of War_** **? Yeah, I love that piece of music, and Rory would to. Actually,** ** _Mars, Bringer of War_** **was used as the theme for the first two** ** _Quatermass_** **serials that I take my username from.**

 **zetsubougintama** **: I've answered much of their review in correspondence, but this is basically like the world of** ** _Darths & Droids_** **:** ** _Star Wars_** **, sadly, does not exist here, save in the minds of a put-upon GM and his tabletop RPG players. In addition, I think you'll like what I do with Tyuule. Indeed, in the twelfth chapter, I actually use, albeit in part, a scene you described in your very first review of** ** _Parva Sub Ingenti_** **.**

 **lord Martiya** **: One, Yanagida was snarking at Rory. Two, he doesn't know what fashion is like on Naboo.**

 **1\. I'm sure this is an old joke, but I first heard this in the Bruces Sketch in** ** _Monty Python: Live at the Hollywood Bowl_** **, so that's what I'm crediting it to.**


	12. Chapter 11: Aftershocks

**CHAPTER 11:**

 **AFTERSHOCKS**

It had been a varied few days. Anakin had to admit, the architecture of Sadera was magnificent. It reminded him a little of Theed on Naboo, a sentiment Padme shared. But he hated waiting around like this, and his conversations with Padme were still somewhat awkward. Less awkward, true, but Anakin had to keep a lid on his infatuation. So, he and Padme discussed the Jedi Order, as well as developments on Naboo. Apparently Jar-Jar Binks was a Junior Representative for the Gungans, thus having him appear in the Senate alongside Padme. For the time being, he was currently in Theed, discussing things with Queen Jamillia and Sio Bibble. It was a measure suggested by Palpatine, as Jar-Jar did have a tendency to blunder into trouble without guidance, and there was no truly urgent business with the Senate for now, even with the Separatists gaining ground. Anakin had to agree: as humorous as the Gungan was, leaving him alone without guidance was a potential recipe for disaster.

Sugawara had also discussed some news from Earth. The Galactic Republic's existence had been quietly divulged to the United Nations, and the reaction was apparently quite startling. President Dirrell had resigned, albeit after pressure was put on him, due to, well, his trying to kidnap a representative of a _galaxy-spanning superpower_ (on top of everything else he did). The new president, Graham(1), was according to Sugawara a much smarter and saner man. The heads of the Chinese and Russian governments hadn't done the same, though they were apparently trying to rectify the 'misunderstanding' over the whole Mount Hakone incident, as was Graham. Other countries were either accepting, wary, or downright belligerent, and it wouldn't be long before this knowledge became public. Padme would need to speak before the UN, sooner than they had thought.

Padme had, rather unsurprisingly, got along well with Pina, and the two exchanged stories. The former Queen of Naboo also gave Pina lessons in statecraft, and Anakin noticed that the redhaired princess was becoming more confident and comfortable with herself. Indeed, there was something of a sisterly relationship between the two.

Anakin had garnered the interest of the Rose Knights after Italica, and they wondered how they could get lightsabers. However, they didn't handle exactly the same way as swords did. After all, virtually all of the weight was in the actual hilt of the lightsaber, with the blade itself being made of plasma.

He also had quite a bit of money, apparently. He'd been given a substantial share of the money they had collected by selling those wyvern scales at Italica, enough to buy a slave, he was told by an amused Rory. He had brought it with him because he was wondering whether he should buy a souvenir, something to take back home once his mission here was complete. He was certainly not doing what Rory suggested and head to the local Red Light District for some fun, sexy though some of the demi-humans were. Leaving aside the Jedi precepts against sex, he also remembered some of the holovids about STDs they had been shown at one point, and shuddered(2). He'd seen _Hutts_ that had looked less ugly!

Earlier today, they'd had a party here, to try and convince some of the senators to call off the war between the Saderan Empire and Japan, as well as to explain the Galactic Republic to the senators. They'd even had demonstrations, not just of the JSDF weapons, but of blasters. Anakin was called upon to demonstrate his skills with a lightsaber. Anakin had made a snarky remark about how these were 'aggressive negotiations', though to be fair, they weren't as aggressive as some he had been involved in with Obi-Wan. They had to discontinue the party to avoid Zorzal, who had come to investigate.

Anakin couldn't sleep that night. He had a lot of things to worry about. His feelings about Padme, getting caught up in this relatively localised conflict, his doubts about being a Jedi, his argument with Delilah, the possible spelling and grammar errors in the written reports Yoda wanted transmitted…that, and he had a bad feeling about tonight. A very bad feeling.

As he wandered, he found himself near a balcony overlooking the rather beautiful lane leading up to Pina's palace…and Padme was there. She noticed his presence, and glanced back at him, smiling. "Can't sleep?"

"No," Anakin said.

"…I guess even a Jedi's sleep isn't always untroubled," Padme remarked, turning back to face the lane.

"I'm still a Padawan, Padme," Anakin said quietly. "And…as much as I used to believe the Jedi Council was holding me back…I think being here really put into perspective how much I do have to learn. And with all due respect to Obi-Wan, I think I've learned more under Rory than I have under him. And I do mean Obi-Wan is due a lot of respect. He's like a father to me."

Padme nodded. "I'm sure. I haven't seen either of you for so long. But why do you think the Jedi hold you back?"

"…Because I feel I could do so much more with my power. At times, I feel more powerful than even Master Yoda," Anakin confessed. An apple tree was planted nearby, and he reached out with the Force, a fruit gently sailing into his hand. "But…I've met beings more powerful than me. Rory…the Flame Dragon…once, I felt I could take on an army with ease. Now, I'm not so sure."

"…Even a Jedi is not invincible," Padme said quietly. "I used to think they were myself, even when I was Queen of Naboo…and then, Qui-Gon was killed by that Zabrak, the one Nute Gunray claimed was called Darth Maul." Then, after a moment, she said, "Rory told me, you know. About what you feel for me, Ani."

"She likes talking when it isn't wanted," Anakin said coldly.

"But is it where it's not needed? Anakin, I don't mind us being friends. But…"

"I know. You're a senator…and I'm a Jedi. As I am reminded regularly." He looked up at the stars. After a moment, he said, "After all this time, seeing you again for the first time in years was like…well, like a glass of water given to a man wandering the Dune Sea back home."

Padme chuckled softly. "I'm flattered. But…" Suddenly, they heard yelling.

"Anakin!" Itami was yelling. "Senator Amidala! Get out of the palace now!"

"What's the matter?" Padme yelled at Itami as he ran up the corridor. Anakin could feel something coming.

"There may be an earthquake coming!" Itami said. "We just got word from our people in the Akusho District that some of the demi-humans sense an earthquake on the way. I've just roused the princess. Come on!"

The pair of them rushed outside with Itami, Padme staying only to alert her bodyguards and attendants, and just in time. A tremor began to rock the palace, a shaking of the ground that made their very footing seemingly tenuous. Padme gently held on to Pina, who had an expression on her face as if the very world was coming to an end. "Are earthquakes uncommon here?" Padme asked, as the tremors died away.

"…Is that what you call them? They rarely occur here. What about your world?"

"It depends on the world and the geological activity," Padme said. "Still…" She looked at Itami, Akira and Shino. "Aftershocks are a possibility, aren't they?"

"Yeah."

"Aftershocks?" Pina asked, her eyes wide.

"Tremors that occur after the main quake. They can cause already weakened buildings to collapse," Anakin explained.

"Then we need to tell my father!" Pina said.

* * *

Sugawara was brought along too, just in case. Pina went on ahead to rouse her father, and have him dress. Then, they were granted an audience. Despite the clear signs of tiredness on his face, Anakin had to admit that Molt Sol Augustus was an impressive looking man. Charisma, authority, and power rolled off him in waves from his figure alone, despite his age. However, Anakin also reminded himself that this was the man who ordered the invasion of Japan, sent hundreds of thousands of his men and the men of his vassal states to their deaths, and who, according to Rory, thought nothing of enslaving those he conquered. He was tempted to run the old sleemo through with his lightsaber, and only the thought that they needed to do this diplomatically stayed Anakin's hand, frustrating though it was. Instead, he let Sugawara do the talking, along with Pina and the others.

However, he felt something approaching. Ever since the earthquake, he could feel a roiling, boiling mass of fear and anguish coming from the city. But what he felt approaching was…lust, malevolence, contempt, much of it coming from one person. And there was despair and desperation and pain and fear, in a small cluster coming from near those sources. For all Molt's dark acts, even he didn't make as great an impression on the Force as did this one who was coming.

And then, a young man with blonde hair, and handsome but brutal features came in. Anakin barely heard what he said, about a slave called Noriko who had said something about the earthquakes…because the man was dragging behind him, on a chain, a girl in a ragged smock. A girl who shared the same epicanthic folds around the eyes and dark hair of the Japanese. A girl who looked like she had been used and abused. Others gathered behind Zorzal, mostly rich men in fine clothes, though he saw another couple of slaves.

As Zorzal boasted and bragged, and the girl pleaded for help in Japanese, Anakin could feel his control slipping, his anger rising, he wanted to do nothing more than to reach out with the Force and snap _his fucking_ _ **neck**_ …

And then it became a moot point when Itami screamed, "YOU BASTARD!" and rushed over, slamming Zorzal with a punch to the face, following it up with attacks to Zorzal's cronies. Shino went over and helped the girl, who had been thrown to the floor, get up, removing her restraints.

"…You…how dare a lowly one such as you strike one of royal blood?!" Zorzal snarled. He then gestured at the guards. "Kill him!"

Anakin decided it was time to intervene, reaching out with the Force, and knocking the soldiers and cronies over like pins at a bowling alley with a swipe of his arm. "Some advice for you," Anakin said to them. " _Don't. Get. Up._ "

"You…don't you dare interfere!" Zorzal snarled.

"I dare to interfere, you kriffing slaver scum," Anakin snarled back. "You took these people from their homes, and made them your damned _sex toys?!_ What gives you the right to do that?!"

"It's by right of conquest! I don't expect a foreign mage to understand that!" Zorzal sneered back, unwisely, before he whipped out a sword and attacked Anakin…who whipped out his lightsaber and disarmed him. Very literally. Well, more of a dishanding. Zorzal clutched the cauterised stump of his wrist and screamed in pain. Anakin was sorely tempted to lop off the man's head and be done with it, but Zorzal had attacked him first, and this could be at least construed as self-defence.

"Now, prince," Itami said coldly, "you said that Noriko was a survivor. That means you kidnapped other people as well. Where are they, and what happened to them?"

Zorzal sneered. "I am under no obligation to tell you."

"Have it your way. Shino…he's all yours."

Shino thanked Itami, before pulling on some gloves, before punching Zorzal to the floor, and then punching him repeatedly while straddling them. Padme frowned, and asked, "Is this normally how Japan undertakes diplomacy?"

"I think it's what Obi-Wan and I would call 'aggressive negotiations'," Anakin snarked.

After Shino was done tenderising Zorzal's face, Itami went over, and asked, holding a pistol to Zorzal's face, "Now…have you changed your mind, your majesty?"

However, then, someone dashed over and interposed themselves between Zorzal and Itami. A woman, with white hair, pale skin, red eyes…and a pair of limp rabbit-like ears on her head, also dressed in a ragged smock like Noriko. Her beauty was marred by a fatigue, a tiredness, the signs of abuse. "Do not kill him!" the Bunny Warrior said.

Anakin realised he could sense something. Her desire to keep the prince from harm was not born from altruism. She radiated malice towards Zorzal, a desire for his suffering, and towards the other Imperials present, and a bleakness, a hopelessness, like dark clouds blotting out the sky. But on the other hand, there was something within her that called out for rescue, for assistance. And there was also a strange, indomitable spirit there that had been tarnished, but never quite extinguished.

Then, Anakin realised he knew who she was, from the descriptions Delilah had given him. "Tyuule…" he murmured, noting that her eyes flickered over to him in surprise at being recognised.

He only distantly paid attention to what Sugawara and Molt were saying, Sugawara making a demand, albeit a polite one, to have all Japanese captives returned, and Molt retorting about how the Japanese's compassion would be their downfall, as would their belief in the superiority of their weapons. No, that was a sideshow. He was staring at Tyuule. It wasn't her beauty, ragged though that was thanks to her captivity, that kept his attention. No, it was something he realised about her.

If she had willingly become Zorzal's captive, selling out the other Bunny Warriors, her loyal subjects, then she clearly regretted it. But no, there was something else. It took a moment's glance at Padme to realise what that was.

Tyuule was like Padme.

No, not like she was now. Tyuule was a poor comparison as she was now, a Queen without a kingdom, royalty in rags. But Anakin realised that he was looking at something that could have been. Had Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan failed in their mission, had Padme remained on Naboo, the captives of the Trade Federation…she may have ended up like this. Broken. Abused. Downtrodden. Just the barest amount of spirit and pride keeping her alive.

Anakin felt he was coming to a crossroads. What he was about to do may change his fate, and the fate of so many others, forever. He fumbled around in his robes, and found the money bag. "Your Majesty," he said, trying and failing to keep the contempt out of his voice. "I also wish to take this one with me." He placed the money bag on the now unconscious Zorzal's chest. "There's a lot of money in there, enough for her."

"You wish to take my son's prize with you?" Molt asked, bemused. "Well, she's yours now. How much did you leave with him?"

"Enough." And then, he straightened, and looked at Tyuule, before reaching out with the Force, causing her restraints to fall off her. Her eyes widened as she felt them slip off, and then she stared at him, as if unsure. There were mixed feelings within her, he could sense. Anger, frustration, fear…and yet, there was also joy, and even a tentative hope.

He reached out his hand gently, and said, quietly, "Do you want to come with me?"

There was a long period of hesitation, before Tyuule reached out her hand and took his own.

And in that moment, a destiny changed, an apparently certain fate splitting into possibilities. A young man whose future was to become a dark enforcer of a dictator's will, a revenant encased in a suit that kept his part-roasted body alive. And a young woman, once a queen, whose lust for revenge would have led her to cause a massive civil war that would kill thousands, all out of spite for the man who had stolen her future from her. Now, those dark futures seemed uncertain, all from a simple gesture…

 **CHAPTER 11 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **So, there you have it. The pairing has been revealed at long last! Yes, I am going for, as I did with** ** _Parva Sub Ingenti_** **, a pairing with Tyuule. And I had wanted to do this from the beginning.**

 **This isn't to say they will fall in love straight away. God, no! There's too many factors preventing this, aside from love at first sight being a load of bollocks. The obvious ones are Anakin's feelings for Padme, and Tyuule's own traumas hindering any ability to feel affection. But this is where the seeds are sown.**

 **Now, I'm sure a few of you may gripe about me doing the same pairing as I did in** ** _Parva Sub Ingenti_** **, but frankly, Tyuule is one of the characters whose potential wasn't really shown in the anime. Yes, I know, they give her more in the manga and light novels, but this is based more on the anime. Plus, sexy bunny woman like a Viera from** ** _Final Fantasy XII_** **?** ** _A_** **s a bit of useless trivia, Aussie actress Nicole Fantl, who played Fran in that game, played Senator Lexi Dio in** ** _Attack of the Clones_** **. Hmm, would that make Tyuule a future Chewbacca analogue with Anakin, like Fran was with Balthier? But I digress.**

 **If I was going to do another story (probably another Potterverse one), with another pairing, it'd be Yao, as I think she had a lot of potential that was wasted. Plus, the other pairing choices, aside from Pina, Delilah and members of the JSDF, are pretty much restricted to Tuka (a lesbian Elf, though you can make a case for her being bi given what happens in the series), Lelei (who's underage) and Rory (who looks underage, despite being over 900 years old).**

 **Also, I think Tyuule would appeal to Anakin for similar reasons that Padme would appeal to him. He sees something of her in Tyuule, as mentioned above…but he also sees something of himself and his mother. He empathises with her, knowing that being a slave is not a box of chocolates. Watto may not be as bad as Zorzal, but that Toydarian apparently did beat Anakin, and certainly abused him verbally.**

 **His 'paying Zorzal off' was meant partly to pay lip service to the forms of this world, as much as it galls him to do so. He wants to be as diplomatic as possible, especially in front of Padme. He'd love nothing more than to lightsaber the fuck out of every Imperial present save for Pina. Keep in mind, this Anakin is only one year away from massacring a bunch of Tusken Raiders for torturing his mother (assuming we stick to canon), so the potential is there.**

 **Now keep in mind, Tyuule's not going to be falling over herself in gratitude towards Anakin. In fact, she's going to be frustrated that her plans have been derailed, even have a bit of a death-seeker attitude now that her main purpose in life has been taken from her…but by the same token,** ** _she's free_** **, and she owes Anakin for that. I think that, given her monologue in Episode 15, if she was given the chance to be freed like Noriko was, she would have taken it. So her feelings towards Anakin are complex. Not to mention the fact that she's going to have to face her own people again…with a confrontation between her and Delilah pencilled in for the next chapter.**

 **Sorry about the extended discussion there, but I felt I needed to justify my story choices there. Also, I should warn you that I don't intend to post the next chapter for a little while, so you're going to have to wait a day or two for some bunny on bunny action…which is also the title of the next chapter. Only, it's not THAT sort of action…so get your minds out of the gutter.**

 **Review-answering time!** **Guest** **: What is the Blue? Is that something to do with the True Magics of the Nasuverse? Is that something to do with…Aoi Aozaki or whoever it is? Still…I have a very terrifying mental image for you, and for you all: Rory Mercury as the godmother of Luke and Leia…who have rabbit ears in this story. If that isn't one of the crackiest things you people have heard today, then you're agelasts. What's an agelast? Look it up.**

 **1\. Graham was named for the surname of the President from** ** _Resident Evil 4_** **and** ** _6_** **. I wanted a name that conjured a benign American president in fiction, and his was the first that came to mind. Yes, I know there was a CIA operative of the same name in** ** _GATE_** **. It's a common surname. I couldn't call him, say, for example, Callahan (as in the Smiler from** ** _Transmetropolitan_** **) or, heaven forbid, Luthor.**

 **2\. This actually came from an anecdote Tom Baker (aka the Fourth Doctor from** ** _Doctor Who_** **and, more recently, the Bendu from** ** _Star Wars: Rebels_** **) related in his autobiography** ** _Who On Earth Is Tom Baker?_** **During training in the army, he and his fellow recruits had to watch films on the effects of VD. He tried to channel the same horror he felt while playing Macbeth seeing Banquo's ghost…but his expression merely caused the audience, and some of the castmembers, to laugh.**


	13. Chapter 12: Bunny on Bunny Action

**CHAPTER 12:**

 **BUNNY ON BUNNY ACTION**

Tyuule, former Queen of the Bunny Warriors, was not quite able to comprehend what had just happened. Aside from these JSDF people attacking the man who had stolen her freedom, her dignity and her self-respect away from her, she had suddenly found herself freed by a young man, scarcely older than a boy, with handsome but sullen features not unlike Zorzal's…only, there was something else to them. There was a kindness to his eyes when he looked at Noriko…and then at her. The recognition in his eyes…the pity she didn't want…

And yet, he had bought her, took her restraints off her…and then he had asked whether she wanted to come with him. She hesitated, almost for too long, and when she finally agreed, it was an impulsive decision, as if afraid that, in this one moment, she could lose an opportunity to be free of that monster who had raped her daily. Even now, as they took a flying machine from Sadera to the Alnus Hill base of the JSDF, she fought back a flashback of his turgid member being thrust into her with a shudder of disgust and anger. He'd done that to her yesterday, taking her painfully from behind, forcing her to slake his twisted lust, taking no care for any pleasure bar his own, and indeed, he enjoyed her screams of pain. About the only care that twisted monster would take during sex was to ensure that all of his concubines were free from disease and were on remedies to prevent pregnancy, showing an intelligence he normally didn't display.

Tyuule shuddered once more. She may have been freed by this boy, this Anakin Skywalker as he introduced himself as, but she wasn't so sure her situation had changed for the better. The Japanese girl, Noriko, she might have family that survived, who might look after her, and even if she didn't, the JSDF looked like they wanted to help her. But what of her? Surely they already heard of her situation? She knew, of course, of what happened at Italica, thanks to Zorzal's angry rants. The JSDF and Anakin had fought off bandits that included deserters from the Imperial army. They were sure to have met some of her fellow Bunny Warriors and have heard the damned lies Zorzal spread, lies that had damned her, that had sent assassins either from her own people, or hired by them. As if allowing themselves to become the servants of the Formals was anywhere near the equal of their status before.

The leader of the JSDF group they were going with, Itami, peered at Tyuule. "So, you're Tyuule? Former Queen of the Bunny Warriors?"

"What's it to you?" she asked bitterly.

"Hey, we're the good guys here, Your Highness," Itami said. "We heard a bit about your story from the others we know…but you don't look like the sort to be a traitor."

"Looks can be deceiving," Tyuule retorted.

"He lied, didn't he?" Anakin asked, the blonde-haired boy peering at Tyuule. "Zorzal claimed you betrayed the Bunny Warriors…but you didn't, did you?"

"Why do you care?" Tyuule said coldly. Probably more than she should have, given that this guy had rescued her, but he had also deprived her of the opportunity to take revenge, to use the Haryo and their disgusting leader Bouro to do her bidding, to bring the Empire to its knees.

"…Because I was a slave once myself," Anakin said quietly. "It may not have been as bad as your slavery…but it was bad enough."

"And that's why you bought me?" Tyuule retorted, though her voice was losing its edge.

"I considered taking you away like Noriko…but I decided to be diplomatic." A sardonic smile touched Anakin's lips. "Besides, he can use the money to pay for a new hand."

Tyuule stared at him for a moment, before she laughed. There was precious little mirth or sanity in it, just three years of pent-up emotion, of despair and anger and an anticipation of her revenge. It was a catharsis more than joy, but in the middle of it all was her realisation that Zorzal now lacked a hand, the very hand he often used to grope her, to squeeze her painfully, to slap her, to punch her, to pull on her ears and hair, to grip her tail and twist it. Severed by a single swipe of that sword of light.

After that, she subsided. Then, quietly, a little less angrily, she asked, "What now, once we get to Alnus?"

"We'll have you checked up by a doctor, same with Noriko," Itami said. "We've learned a lot about the physiology of your people now. After that, well, who knows? It's up to you…"

* * *

The doctor, she had to admit, was very professional. Tyuule had lost most of her hangups about stripping down to nothing thanks to Zorzal's 'tender' ministrations, but she appreciated the fact that the doctor didn't linger where he touched her. Instead, he gave her some pills and suggested some changes to her diet. " _Your people are very resilient and strong, more so than humans_ ," he had remarked.

But she wasn't strong, she reflected, as she wandered down the streets of the Alnus settlement in a daze. It felt good to wear normal clothes again, though. But she hadn't been strong. If she had been, Zorzal wouldn't have wiped her people out. If she was strong, she wouldn't have tried to offer herself for him in exchange for their safety.

If she was strong, she wouldn't have been wandering around, with a death wish.

Anakin had been asked to speak with the JSDF commanders for a time, and in any case, she wasn't ready to talk to him yet. Saviour or not, former slave or not, she wasn't sure what his angle was.

"You!" snarled an angry voice. Tyuule turned to see that she was passing by a tavern, with a familiar face serving the patrons. _Delilah_ , she thought. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I'm wondering that myself," Tyuule said quietly.

Delilah growled, before she disappeared into the tavern. Tyuule stayed there, knowing what she wanted. Soon, a curved short sword was thrown out of the tavern, hitting the ground at Tyuule's feet, and Delilah followed, carrying one of her own. "Pick that up and fight me," Delilah said. "If you have any honour left as a Bunny Warrior, you'll fight."

"But I don't have any honour in your eyes, Delilah," Tyuule said, making no move to pick up the short sword. "To you, I am the worst of traitors…so why not do what you think is your duty, and execute me?" She spread her arms wide. "Strike me down, with all of your hatred. Or are you too cowardly to fight an unarmed opponent?"

"You're one to talk of cowardice!" Delilah retorted. "Sneaking out of our settlement in the dead of night, whoring yourself to Zorzal…if you really didn't betray us, then you would fight me like a Bunny Warrior would! At least the others who whored themselves out had the decency to lop off one of their ears, as a mark of shame. They at least bore their shame. I saw Parna saw off her ear because of what you did…I'm going to take one of yours first, you coward!"

As Delilah lunged, it was then that Tyuule acted. It was Delilah's talk of bearing shame, of all things, that finally ignited her anger, her will to live. A dam broke, and she felt her anger flood through her. Quick as a flash, she took her sword off the ground and parried Delilah's slash. " _YOU KNOW_ _ **NOTHING**_ _ABOUT BEARING SHAME!_ " Tyuule roared as she went on the offensive, her sword clashing with a startled Delilah's, instincts long disused suddenly coming to life. " _YOU HAD A COMFORTABLE LIFE, PANDERING TO THE HUMANS! THE MOST YOU HAD TO DEAL WITH WAS SOME LIBIDINOUS MORON GROPING YOUR ARSE! BUT FOR ME, EVERY DAY OF THE PAST THREE YEARS HAS BEEN NOTHING BUT SHAME! TO HAVE THAT BASTARD DEFILING ME WITH HIS VILE SEED! TO SUFFER THE ASSASSINS YOU TREACHEROUS IMBECILES SENT AFTER ME BECAUSE YOU BELIEVED THAT HONOURLESS CUR! TO HAVE THOSE DISGUSTING HARYO AS MY ONLY ALLIES!_ "

Delilah managed to rally at the end of Tyuule's rant, kicking Tyuule's sword out of her hand, before pointing her sword at her. "I have sworn upon Palapon, Emroy and Deldorot to avenge our people, to deal with your treachery. I have sworn to put an end to your life."

"Then do it. Or is your resolve wavering? Your sword arm is shaking, Delilah," Tyuule taunted her. "Here, I'll make it easy." She turned her back on Delilah, her anger giving way to resignation. "Stab me in the back, like all the other assassins tried, like Zorzal did to my reputation. I'm used to it."

"No…TURN AND FACE ME, TYUULE! AT LEAST DIE LIKE THE QUEEN YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE!"

"Oh, so I'm your Queen now? Come on… _in the_ _ **back**_ **.** "

Some part of her wanted to fight on…but another part of her didn't. The part of her that wanted to be there, watch Zorzal as the Empire he desired collapsed around him. That chance for revenge, a revenge she would have a personal hand in, had been taken from her. By the kindness of a well-meaning stranger, true, but taken all the same. Her desire for vengeance was all that truly kept her going. Now that she was bereft of that…a good part of her didn't want to live anymore. And forcing Delilah to stab her in the back, and thus tarnish what little honour the brunette Bunny Warrior had left, was meant to be the cap to a life filled with backstabbing.

She waited for the pain as the blade would be thrust through her back.

Instead, what she heard was the sound of a sword hitting the ground.

She turned, and saw Delilah staring at her, warring emotions on her face, her eyes glistening suspiciously. Then, as Delilah began to sway on her feet, Tyuule was on her in a flash before she realised what she was doing, holding Delilah steady. "…He was right, wasn't he? That Zorzal lied about what you did. Anakin was right."

"…Yes," Tyuule admitted. "I tried to sacrifice myself to save you, but…Zorzal, he…" Her voice caught in her throat. It wasn't truly a sob, just the emotions she had kept bottled up for so long catching up with her.

After a moment, there was a clearing of a throat. Tyuule turned to find what had to be Rory Mercury standing there, her halberd in hand, a Siren by her side. "Sorry, I know you were having a moment, but Myuute and I got word of a public disturbance, you know? Apparently fighting in the streets could have you locked up in the brig for the day. Now, I hope you two will kiss and make up. Hell, I'd be fine if you intended to go on with the hot bunny on bunny action, only, instead of fighting, you go and do some fu…"

"Lady Mercury!" Delilah yelped, scandalised.

"What?" Rory said.

Tyuule glared at the Apostle. "That, Lady Mercury, was in poor taste…or don't you know what I went through?"

Rory, after a moment, winced in realisation. "Damn. Yeah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to remind you of Zorzal. Itami told me about what happened last night. The earthquake was pretty startling, but to think it led to this…"

"Itami?" Tyuule asked. "You seem to know the man quite well, Lady Mercury."

"Not as well as I would like to," Rory said with a shrug. "But I'll tell you this much, while he acts like a lazy slacker, he's a warrior of considerable nobility."

"It was dangerous, attacking Zorzal," Tyuule said. "If it weren't for Anakin's intervention…"

"Those JSDF soldiers had weapons known as assault rifles, somewhat like an automatically reloading crossbow, only much more potent, capable of punching through wooden shields like they were paper," Rory said with a smirk. "Anakin's intervention, from what I heard, probably saved the worthless lives of Zorzal's entourage and the guards in the palace. Probably helped things diplomatically too, well, save for Zorzal getting beaten up by a girl."

Tyuule thought back to Kuribayashi, the woman who administered said beating, and began chuckling. Delilah looked at Tyuule. "He got beaten up by a girl?"

"Young woman, but humiliated all the same," Tyuule said, chuckling harder. "Though Anakin did quite literally disarm Zorzal with his lightsaber."

Delilah laughed at that. "Really?"

"Well, I took his hand, anyway," came the voice of Anakin behind them. Tyuule and Delilah turned to face the young man.

"…Anakin, I'm sorry I…" Delilah began, only for Anakin to shake his head.

"No, it's fine. So, you managed to work things out?"

"Somewhat," Delilah said. "Though…persuading the rest of our people still at liberty of Tyuule's innocence is not going to be easy. The scars run too deep."

"…I'm used to bearing their hatred," Tyuule said resignedly. "I've been used to it for the past few years. Delilah…I will need to speak with you about our people, who you know has survived, especially in the service of Count Formal…sorry, it would be Countess Myui Formal now, not Colt."

"Griine and Mamina do," Delilah said. "But Parna…she cut off her ear, disappeared into the Akusho district in Sadera. There's others, but…so few of us are left, Tyuule. Hundreds at most, scattered across Falmart. But…the JSDF, they come from the other side of the Gate. And Anakin…he comes from a world beyond the sky."

"A world beyond the sky?"

"Yes. I come from a distant world called Tatooine, though my home, for a time, is a world called Coruscant. I am a Padawan, a squire by your terms, of the Jedi Order," Anakin said.

"They're effectively a monastic order of knights who can use a mystical energy that suffuses everything known as the Force," Delilah said. "It's a bit like magic, and I think there's quite a bit of overlap…but it's also different. Of course, no doubt you saw his lightsaber."

"Oh, is that what they're calling it nowadays?" Rory asked wryly. "Did he get arrested for indecent exposure or something?"

"Rory!" Anakin snapped, mortified.

Tyuule couldn't help but laugh at their antics. She never thought that there would come a time when she would laugh again, or at least emit anything but bitter laughter, scornful laughter. Instead, her laughter, while still a bit cracked and braying, was genuine. Genuine mirth. She never thought she'd feel such a thing ever again. And yet, here she was.

And she also felt another thing, something that seemed so tiny and fragile, something that was terrible and delusional…and yet, she couldn't help but grab hold of it.

For the first time in a long time, she allowed herself to feel hope.

 **CHAPTER 12 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **So, there you have it. An entire chapter from Tyuule's POV. I did get into that somewhat in my Potterverse crossover** ** _Parva Sub Ingenti_** **, but that was a pre-Zorzal (well, never was captured by Zorzal) Tyuule. Getting into the mindspace of a post-Zorzal Tyuule, albeit one who has had her revenge thwarted, was interesting. She's still coming to terms with her situation of being freed, and there's a bit of death-seeking here because, for a time, she's been robbed of her revenge and thus her purpose.**

 **Delilah and Tyuule's fight was actually not my idea, originally. Rather, it was zetsubougintama's idea, from the first of their reviews for** ** _Parva Sub Ingenti_** **. They wanted a duel where Delilah and Tyuule could air their grievances, and, while it's more Tyuule airing her grievances than Delilah, I felt that it was as close to what zetsubougintama wanted as I could get in the story, and with their characters the way they are at this point in the story.**

 **Incidentally, I thought a good piece of music for this sequence would be** ** _Escape_** **from the original** ** _Metal Gear Solid_** **. There's a real emotion in that piece, I would think.**

 **Anyway, next chapter, the preparations for dealing with the Flame Dragon, as well as Anakin and Delilah beginning to talk to each other…**

 **Review-answering time!** **rmarcano321** **: Since I started this story. It was either Tyuule or Yao, though I had also idly considered Lelei and Myuute.**

 **MEleesmasher** **: To my knowledge, President Graham in this story won't suffer those fates.**

 **hydrangea wine** **: It means growth for the pair of them. Anakin's growth, admittedly, will be more due to Rory than Tyuule…though Tyuule will also mature partly thanks to Anakin. She'll smack him down if he gets too big for his britches, though, and she'll be a snarky voice of common sense. By the way, male Bunny Warriors are rare rather than non-existent. So Luke is still going to be born.**

 **davidteague3950** **: I'm a bit cynical about them being able to eradicate all diseases, really.**

 **Guest** **(regarding Zorzal's beatdown and Molt's reaction): Molt actually stayed rather calm during that in the anime. In fact, while I may have had his expression wrong, he seemed to think that Zorzal brought it upon himself. He still offered a threat to the Japanese, but it was more saying that they were overconfident because of their compassion. Also, Molt may have Zorzal as his heir, but he intended to step aside and rule through Zorzal in canon. Not that it worked out.**

 **Also, Padme and Obi-Wan as godparents? Still doable, really. By the time they are born, Anakin and Padme have come to terms with their feelings for each other. And I personally think that Obi-Wan would make a good godfather, but I'd imagine that there's some Jedi precept or other than would prevent him.**

 **zetsubougintama** **: I know I answered your review in correspondence…but here it is anyway. In response to having Carrie Fisher in the slave bikini costume AND rabbit ears…along comes David Prowse, who hauls Lucas into the air, and says, "I find your lack of taste disturbing…"**

 **Mr Figgs** **: Zorzal won't become a Sith. Anakin just felt a lot of his malice through the Force, he isn't actually able to use it. That being said, maybe he'll end up working with Dooku for Episode II…**

 **No numbered annotations this time.**


	14. Chapter 13: Preparations

**CHAPTER 13:**

 **PREPARATIONS**

Tyuule frowned at the weapon she was handed by Anakin. "What is this?"

"A rocket launcher. Specifically, the Japanese call it a Panzerfaust-3," Anakin said. "It fires a missile that is capable of penetrating the armour of one of their tanks, the armoured wagons you saw. It went through the arm of a Flame Dragon with ease."

Tyuule's eyes widened comically. "What in Emroy's name…?" They were in the armoury of the base, as they were training those coming on the mission how to use rocket launchers. After hearing that Anakin was going, Tyuule insisted on coming as well. She may have convinced Delilah, but she didn't feel safe in Alnus away from Anakin or Itami. She turned to Lelei. "Does he speak the truth?"

The stoic blue-haired mage nodded. "I believe the basic principle is that the rocket has an explosive chemical around a hollow, inverted cone of metal. The explosive turns the metal cone into a jet of molten metal that travels faster than sound. I saw one in action when the Flame Dragon attacked the refugee convoy leaving Coda."

Tyuule paled. "No wonder Rory the Reaper loves it here. The JSDF must seem like Emroy's ideal soldiers."

"The JSDF are actually not the largest army on the world on the other side of the Gate," Lelei said. "In fact, the JSDF are technically not an army, but a self-defence force. Larger armies are held by the likes of China, the United States of America, India, and Russia, amongst other countries. What's more, apparently there have been no less than two world-spanning conflicts on Earth, at least of a conventional sort. The last one ended several decades ago with the usage of something called a nuclear weapon."

"A what?" Tyuule asked.

"Nuclear weapons work based on nuclear reactions," Anakin explained. "The upshot is, if you turn solid matter into energy…there's a lot of energy."

"Yes," Lelei said. "A scientist on Earth called Albert Einstein expressed it as _E equals MC squared_. That is, the energy released is equivalent to the mass accelerated to the speed of light. A single gram of matter turned into energy could destroy most if not all of Sadera with ease. The first and only uses of nuclear weapons on Earth during war were actually on Japan. They were, at the time, belligerents in that world-spanning war."

"Yeah, it was a very dark chapter of our history," Itami remarked, coming over. "We're trying to be better than that, though. Hey, Anakin, are there any bans on nukes in the Republic?"

"Yes. Not that it's stopped some people from using them," Anakin said.

"That sounds horrific," Tyuule said with a grimace.

"Nukes aren't pretty. Not only do they cause a lot of destruction, they cause what we call radiation sickness," Itami said. "We don't have any nukes in Japan, thankfully…but there's still way too many nukes back home on Earth. Now, Yao's apparently been given some basic training into handling these things. Now, it may seem redundant given that this is a weapon, but safety is paramount. What you're handling is very dangerous."

"I've no doubt if it could go through the armour of a Flame Dragon," Tyuule said. "But what about Anakin's lightsaber?"

"The damned thing's scales are too tough. I could probably burn through it if I had time, but the Flame Dragon wasn't giving me a chance to do so," Anakin said. "It's like Mandalorian armour."

"What's Mandalorian armour?" Itami asked.

"The Mandalorians are a famous warrior people from Mandalore," Anakin said. "Amongst their claims to fame are that they have a long history of conflict with the Jedi. You'd know their armour if you saw it…"

* * *

After they finished the lessons on how to use the rocket launchers, they had some time before they set off to where the Flame Dragon was currently holed up. Tyuule and Anakin were walking side by side. Eventually, the albino Bunny Warrior asked, "Anakin…why did you do that? Save me, I mean?"

"…A few reasons, I guess. I had this feeling for a while that Zorzal had lied about what you did, and when I saw you in the throne room, I knew it was true. And I also thought…we were rescuing Noriko…but what about you? Plus, as I said, I've been a slave myself. I wasn't a sex slave, Watto and Garulla the Hutt may have treated me badly at times, but even they had some standards. In a way…I thought of my mother, who's still a slave under Watto. And there was another thing. Remember Padme?"

"The human with you, the one who wasn't Japanese?"

"Yeah. She was Queen of Naboo…and like with your people, she was attacked, Naboo invaded. I saw you, and I thought…that could have been her, had the Trade Federation won."

"You must care for her."

"I guess I do, though this was the first time we've met each other for years. But she made an impression on me. She's not Queen now, Naboo elects their queens. So she's now the Republic's de facto ambassador to this world and Earth, at least until a more permanent arrangement can be made. Anyway…I saw what she could have become if the Trade Federation had won in you. No doubt the Jedi will take some sort of issue with it."

"Why?"

"Because they're a bunch of boring hidebound dinosaurs who believe emotional suppression is the same thing as detachment and objectivity."

The voice came from Rory, who had skipped up to their side. Anakin shot her an irritated glance. "Rory…"

"Hey, it's the truth…from a certain point of view," Rory said, before she looked at Tyuule. "Anakin, supposedly, is the Chosen One, according to a prophecy. The Jedi take children from a young age who are Force sensitive to raise as Jedi…but Anakin was accepted at an older age than usual. That, plus the whole Chosen One malarkey, puts more pressure on him."

"…Then I suppose we have a little more in common than I thought," Tyuule said quietly. "I did not ask to be Queen of my people, and especially not at the age I gained it. And then, I had to face the greatest crisis my people had faced for many years. I wasn't strong enough, to my eternal shame."

"…But you lived, you endured," Anakin said. "You endured things nobody should have to…and you're still sane. You were willing to sacrifice yourself for your people, to endure all that…you're stronger than you claim."

"Don't butter me up," Tyuule said with a scowl. "I lived only for revenge. I swore my own oaths to Palapon, Emroy and Deldorot, to bring down Zorzal and the Empire."

"Emroy would understand," Rory said reassuringly. "Palapon would too, as there are other ways of taking revenge, and Deldorot knows that a compact broken by the well-meaning actions of another is not an oath betrayed, merely an oath invalidated. Besides, everyone here wishes to see Zorzal brought low. And the Empire will soon be humbled, not by force of military arms, but by the knowledge that they have been so…small-minded. That worlds upon worlds exist out there, many with technology that could wipe out life here."

"What do the gods think?" Tyuule asked.

"Well, Emroy is drooling at all the weapons they have, and I daresay Hardy is laughing at the chaos they bring," Rory said. "Can't say much about the other deities, though I'm sure they're wary of the technology they bring. Still, I'm sure that if their faiths spread to the stars, then they would overcome their qualms. Then again, I can't say I know the thoughts of all the deities of Mondas. Still…I can't wait to get my hands on a blaster."

"A what?" Tyuule asked.

"They're like those pistols you saw in the armoury," Anakin said. "But instead of firing a metal projectile, they fire a bolt of plasma, a bit like an intense beam of light or fire contained."

"Like your lightsaber…only, it's like an arrow instead of a blade," Tyuule mused, before looking upwards. "What wonders and horrors there must be beyond the sky."

"Too many horrors," Anakin said quietly. "That is why we Jedi exist, to keep the peace, to ensure justice is done…but we can't be everywhere at once, not in such a vast galaxy, even with hyperdrives. That's probably why we haven't stumbled across Mondas or Earth until now." But then, he smiled. "But there are still many wonders. The Jedi Temple on Coruscant is a thing of elegance. Naboo is very much like this world, with spectacular natural beauty. And while Tatooine was a bleak, harsh landscape…seeing a twin sunset is something I actually miss."

"Two suns?" Tyuule murmured to herself. "…One day, I'd like to see that…"

* * *

Soon, the 3rd Recon Team, plus their tagalongs, were ready to go. Aside from the JSDF, this meant Anakin, Lelei, Rory, Tuka, Yao, and Tyuule. It was a small group, but air support would be coming up as well, just in case things got really hairy.

As they left in a pair of jeeps for the Roldolm Valley, Anakin looked at the others. Yao, of course, was fighting for her home. Rory tagged along as was her wont to do, like a cat that had adopted its owners. Tuka was fighting for revenge for her village being destroyed, including the death of her father. Lelei was formulating new spells that could be of use against the Flame Dragon, and Anakin was sure that she wanted to stop the beast that nearly killed those in Coda.

And Tyuule?

"So, why exactly do you want to come with us, Tyuule?" Itami asked, looking back at the albino Bunny Warrior. "I mean, I can understand you not wanting to be alone in Alnus, and not all of your people are going to be as understanding as Delilah. But we have protective custody for that. But…coming to face a Flame Dragon? It's a dangerous mission."

Tyuule closed her eyes. "…Perhaps it's because I want a purpose in my life again. Tell me…why do you think I bothered staying alive? If I had an opportunity, I could have found any number of ways to commit suicide. I could have even done so by killing Zorzal, and then allowing myself to be killed by his guard. But no. He made me suffer, and my people suffer as well. He brought down our kingdom, scattered the survivors across Falmart…those who weren't enslaved."

"You swore revenge," Rory said quietly. "…You wanted him to suffer before he died."

"I wanted to find a way to bring the Empire he intended to rule crashing down around his ears," Tyuule sneered. "And when his dreams were in… _ashes_ …only then would I give him permission to die."

"…Did you just quote Bane?" Itami asked, only to get blank looks from the others. "Never mind. Still…you wanted to bring down the entire Empire? I mean, I get where you're coming from. Nobody should have to go through the shit you had to. But there's plenty of decent people in the Empire. The people of Coda Village, Italica, Princess Pina Co Lada…would they deserve to suffer because of what that Roman Joffrey Lannister knockoff did to you and your people?"

Tyuule scowled, but said, "It doesn't matter now, anyway. And who is Joffrey Lannister?"

"Huh. Right, you guys don't have _Game of Thrones_. Then again, maybe I shouldn't have you watch it. It could trigger you, bring back bad memories," Itami mused. "Then again, I'm more of a Nasuverse or _Berserk_ kind of guy when it comes to dark fantasy. Though I much prefer _Mei Com_ to either."

On Tyuule's bemused look, Lelei said, "He speaks of the stories of his world. They use books of both print and artwork, the latter known as manga or comics, as well as recordings of live performances called television or movies, or moving artwork known as anime. We witnessed some of these storytelling ways, known as media, when we visited Japan."

Rory snickered. "They certainly got Pina Co Lada and Bozes Co Palesti's attention with _yaoi_ manga."

"Yaoi?" Tyuule asked.

"Well, when a man loves a man very much…"

"Ah. I think I get the picture," Tyuule said, a faint smile touching her lips. "…But my point is…I shouldn't complain about being rescued, true…but my life had been focused on finding a means to take revenge on Zorzal. I am sure the JSDF can put paid to him eventually, true, but…I need another purpose in life now."

Anakin looked at her in a horrified realisation. "You didn't expect to live past Zorzal, did you?"

"Not for long, no," Tyuule agreed. "I had nothing else to live for. My people despise me, my kingdom was in ruins, my body…" Her voice caught in her throat.

Mari Kurokawa, who was riding with them, grimaced, before she looked over at Itami. "Remind me, why exactly did we let that bastard of a prince stay alive?"

"In a word, diplomacy," Itami said. "I mean, I lost my temper, I'll admit, and badly. But if I had killed him, we might have had to fight our way out of there, and the peace talks would have gone down the toilet. Thank God Sugawara was there to smooth things over. Still…Tyuule…I promise you, one day, he will pay in full for what he did to you and your people."

"Indeed he will. Hmm…I wonder if that woman, Sergeant Kuribayashi, would like to brainstorm some ideas?" Then, the former queen frowned in concern. "The girl, Noriko…will she be all right?"

"Physically?" Mari asked. "She's surprisingly fine…well, the injuries caused by what that rapist scumbag did to her aside. Mentally, though? Aside from what happened to her in Zorzal's custody, I think her immediate family died during the attack on Ginza. She'll have to undertake counselling."

"Counselling?" Tyuule asked.

Tuka nodded. "They have psychiatrists, people who heal the mind rather than the body. I spoke to them a lot after…after my father was taken from me. They help deal with some of the pain, with the guilt." She looked down, clenching her fists. "But…I don't think my father can rest in peace until I've put paid to the beast that took him from me, along with my friends and family."

Yao gently patted the younger Elf on the back. "Your father was a great warrior. I met him once some time ago. Should we prevail and live past this day, all the Flame Dragon's victims will smile upon us for being their avengers."

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch," Itami said. "The Flame Dragon awakened early, right? That means someone may very well have woken it up. And if they did so deliberately…well, I've got a bad feeling about this…"

 **CHAPTER 13 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **So, there you have it. They're off to fight the Flame Dragon. Only, there's a few notable exceptions. This time, it's the whole of 3** **rd** **Recon (thanks to King Duran and the JSDF's negotiations being done in advance), along with the original tagalongs, plus Anakin and Tyuule. Plus, they've actually had training in the weapons being used, unlike the Dark Elves. Not to mention that Tuka, while still fragile mentally, is not the complete basket case she was in canon.**

 **That arc was badly mishandled. Yao was made out to be a total bitch, Tuka's delusions were blown out of all proportion, and the JSDF's treatment of Tuka didn't help. It's part of the reason why I had Anakin calm and stabilise her mind with the Force back in the second chapter. She's still a bit in denial about Hodor's death (and keep in mind, he actually survived according to the light novels, even if he had amnesia), but she's not moping around, waiting for him to turn up. Instead, here, she's actually done some counselling, and while she is set on revenge, she's altogether more saner than she was in canon.**

 **Now, I don't know when the next chapter will be out. Hopefully, soon, as I have written most of it.**

 **Review-answering time!** **rmarcano321** **: Cutting out the political debate? Months at most. Then again, that's if the Republic do what the JSDF do, rather than just wiping them all out like the Galactic Empire would do…**

 **Superstar Kid** **: Yes, eventually Tyuule and Padme will meet properly, and they'll have quite a bit to talk about.**

 **zetsubougintama** **: You're very welcome. I couldn't do it the way you described, down to the nitty gritty, but Tyuule is one of those characters whose potential wasn't explored. And I have a soft spot for rescuing characters in my fanfics who've gone through fucked-up stuff. Sakura Matou, Medea and Medusa from the Nasuverse, for example, or Lucy, Mayu and Nana from** ** _Elfen Lied_** **. Though have you tried writing up that idea, or even posting it as a challenge on a forum? I frequent the forums of DZ2 and whitetigerwolf, so if you have story ideas to bring to my attention, post them there.**

 **No numbered annotations this time.**


	15. Chapter 14: The Dragons and the Apostles

**CHAPTER 14:**

 **THE DRAGONS AND THE APOSTLES**

Meeting with the Dark Elves was, admittedly, somewhat fraught. Yao had gone on ahead, only for some of her people to try and attack their group, thinking them intruders. Anakin had to disarm them, stealing their bows and swords with the Force, before they would listen.

Itami also had to persuade the Dark Elves not to come along. Anakin understood their need to, what with their honour, but while they were trained warriors, they weren't trained soldiers, and while Anakin wasn't a soldier, he felt he could work alongside the JSDF better than them.

The plan was fairly simple. Rory was going to stand watch at the entrance to the cave in the extinct volcano that the Flame Dragon had taken up residence, and notify them via radio when the Flame Dragon arrived, assuming it wasn't already present. Rory was staying as a lookout because of her fear of Hardy. Anyway, if the Flame Dragon was present, they'd try to sneak up on it, and use as many Panzerfaust-3 rocket launchers as they dared on the beast. If not, they intended to set a booby-trap using a plastic explosive called C4. Personally, Anakin would have loved to have had a few dozen thermal detonators and lob them down its gob, but, well, unfortunately, he didn't.

However, Anakin decided to add an extra part to the plan. The radios may not work in the cave, but using some technology he had salvaged from the crashed starfighter, as well as his adhoc comms system, he made Rory's radio capable of sending a signal through hyperspace, albeit only for a short distance. A merest blip compared to the light years it usually did…but it would be enough to allow it to go through the cave.

The motley group carefully made their way through the cave, and found what had to be the lair of the beast…empty. Well, empty of the Flame Dragon. But there were plenty of swords and weapons from previous attempts to kill it, it seemed.

Anakin actually got an idea. Itami and his team were busy setting up the C4 charges, so Anakin directed the others to gather up the swords. Lelei, to his delight, seemed to understand what he intended. Tuka, Yao and Tyuule, however, didn't. "Why these swords?" Yao asked, examining one.

"Lelei has levitation magic. I can use the Force. I think between us, we can do what is effectively a flechette gun," Anakin explained.

"More like Unlimited Blade Works or the Gate of Babylon," Itami said. On their confused looks, Itami frowned. "Didn't you watch that anime yet, Anakin?"

"I've been busy, Itami. I've only watched the first few episodes. I stopped about the time that Archer guy backstabbed Shirou after they fought off that Caster woman, and Saber saved him," Anakin said. "What's Archer's problem with saving people, anyway?"

"Spoilers," Itami said with a shrug.

"Nerd," Shino scoffed. "Anyway, can those swords penetrate that monster's hide?"

"Force equals mass times acceleration," Lelei said. "Better known on Earth as Isaac Newton's Second Law of Motion. I intend to accelerate the swords at speed towards the Flame Dragon. Anakin, with the Force, can increase the speed the swords are going at. I may even be able to get them moving as fast as a bullet, and as they have greater mass than a bullet…"

"...Dragon mince for dinner, then?" Anakin asked.

"Hokay, well, make sure we're out of the way first. Friendly fire is an oxymoron, after all," Itami said.

Suddenly, there was a crackle from the radio. " _Itami, are you there?_ " Rory asked in an urgent hiss.

"Reading you loud and clear, Rory. Is the Flame Dragon coming?"

" _More than that_ ," Rory said quietly. " _There's two dragon whelps…and Giselle is here._ "

"Giselle?!" Yao yelped. "The Apostle of Hardy?" She ran over to Itami and spoke into the radio. "Lady Mercury, are you sure that Lady Giselle is with the dragons?"

" _Of course I'm sure!_ " Rory snapped. " _Listen…the Flame Dragon is heading your way, but Giselle and the whelps have spotted me. Get ready to send that thing to Hardy._ "

Anakin swore quietly but harshly in Huttese, while Tuka began to hyperventilate. "Okay, withdraw," Itami said, signalling. The motley group hurriedly withdrew to the cave mouth, Tomita unspooling some wire from the C4.

"Do you think you've set enough?" Anakin asked.

"Anakin, we've laid down enough C4 to turn a whale into pink mist," Itami said. "That being said, Lelei, get ready to do your Unlimited Blade Works thing. Injuring it could help."

The blue-haired mage nodded, and began levitating the swords with an effort, a blue aura surrounding her. Tuka said, quietly, "I'll help too. My nature magic…I can summon up lightning." Her own aura surrounded her. "And while we live in the forest, we Elves know that a lightning bolt is attracted to metal."

"Right. Pincushion, lightning rod, and then blow him up," Itami said quietly. "And if he's still standing after that…rocket launchers, but remember, be mindful of the backblasts."

Suddenly, there was a roar, and a beat of massive wings. The Flame Dragon descended into view, peering around balefully. But just as it spotted them with its sole functioning eye, Lelei acted. And feeling her actions in the Force, Anakin acted too.

The swords were already moving at an impressive speed as Lelei flung them at the beast. But Anakin lending as much of the Force as he could spare accelerated them to supersonic speeds. The swords embedded themselves deeply into the massive beast, and it staggered back, roaring in agony. Anakin smashed at it with the Force as hard as he could, causing it to stumble near the C4 charge.

And that was when Tuka acted. As it stumbled near the C4, Tuka screamed, "FOR MY FATHER!" Her magic swirled around her, and suddenly, a massive lightning bolt smashed down into the Flame Dragon from the sky above the crater, causing it to convulse. And then, a stray spark went into the wires of the C4 charge.

The explosion ripped through the cave, ripped through the Flame Dragon. Dust blinded them as the beast roared in agony. Part of the crater collapsed…but they soon found that the Flame Dragon had collapsed with it, its body torn to gory shreds by the C4 and the shrapnel from the rocks. Itami caught Lelei as she fell.

Anakin felt its life recede through the Force, dwindling down to a tiny spark…and then, nothing. "It's dead," he said grimly.

"That seemed altogether too easy," Tyuule said, grimacing. "But what of Lady Mercury? There's another Apostle attacking her, along with those dragon whelps."

"Then we help her. Use the Panzerfausts on the dragons. We've got air support waiting nearby," Itami said.

* * *

They came out in time to see Rory rolling to a stop at Itami's feet, looking bloody, her dress torn up. And standing in front of them was what could only be Giselle, flanked by a pair of dragons. She looked somewhat human-like, albeit with blue skin and white hair, apparently in her twenties. But she also had horns, wings, and a vicious expression on her features. Her body was clad in what looked like elaborate lingerie, and she wielded a scythe. "You should give up quietly, sister," she sneered. "It took me long enough to raise these whelps to have an edge on you, and to awaken the Flame Dragon, and what my mistress wants, she gets."

"Your actions slaughtered all those people," Rory retorted, getting to her feet, her wounds healing. "Then again, didn't you hear that explosion, Giselle? I daresay that Flame Dragon is now dead."

Giselle sneered, but then looked uncertain, and then at the JSDF. "Which of you did it?"

The JSDF, along with Tuka and Yao, pointed at Itami. Anakin rolled his eyes. "Team effort," he snarked. "Incidentally, Yao, Tyuule? What do you say to giving these three gifts?"

"I'll take the left," the Dark Elf said.

"I'll take the right," Tyuule said.

"Then I take the winged witch," Anakin said, the three of them kneeling and readying their Panzerfausts, the others scattering to avoid the backblasts.

Giselle stared at them, blinking. "What are you doing?" she asked in confusion. "Are you going to beg for mercy or something?"

"No," Yao said, glaring at the Apostle of the deity who betrayed her people. " _You are_." And with that, she fired the rocket launcher, as did Tyuule and Anakin.

The HEAT rockets smashed into the dragon whelps, annihilating most of their internal organs. Giselle, however, seemed to realise the danger at the last moment, and leapt over the round, and then whirled to face the dragon whelps, who were screaming in agony, writhing. "No! Towato! Mowto!" she screamed, before turning back to face them. "You…!"

But as she flew at Yao, Anakin interposed himself between Giselle and Yao, his lightsaber ignited. He held Giselle in midair with the Force, struggling to hold back this powerful being, his blue eyes cold. As Yao scrambled away, Anakin suddenly lashed out with his lightsaber, cutting Giselle's head off. Her body collapsed…but the head rolled over to it, and fused back to her neck. "Gah!" she snarled, dashing back from Anakin. "What the hell is that thing? How did it cauterise my neck? That made it harder to regenerate!"

"Good," Anakin said coldly. "You will not harm them. I am Anakin Skywalker. And you will remember that name, Apostle."

"For all of a day at most!" Giselle sneered, before launching herself at Anakin. He intercepted her weapon with his lightsaber, and her eyes bulged in surprise, before he lashed out with a Force-enhanced kick. Given that she was an Apostle, and thus able to regenerate, the kick probably would have given someone fatal injuries. She merely sprawled back, vomiting blood.

"No…for the rest of your life," Anakin said, before he lunged, putting her on the defensive.

Rory, her wounds mostly healed, joined in, and Giselle found herself on the receiving end of two attackers, working in near-perfect sync. "It doesn't feel good to be outnumbered, does it, sister?" sneered Rory after a short while.

Giselle merely flew into the skies, sneering at them, her wings flapping. "You can't reach me, can you?"

"I can reach you wherever you go," Anakin retorted, before he reached out a hand. "GET OVER HERE!"

With a yelp, Giselle was pulled to the ground by the Force…and impaled on Rory's halberd as she moved it to intercept her. Itami, after a moment, asked, "Did you just quote Scorpion?"

"…What?" Anakin asked, looking at Itami briefly.

"Now, Giselle, this is how it's going to be," Rory said conversationally. "You will leave now. You will no longer harass me. You will not hurt anyone I care about. Otherwise…well, Itami, dear, do we have any spare C4?"

"Umm, some. Why?"

"Oh, I'm just wondering what force-feeding it to someone like Giselle and then detonating it would do," Rory said. "Or maybe I want an insertion method that's somewhat more… _alimentary_. All in the spirit of experimentation. Now, I'm sure you can regenerate from exploding, sister…but I'm sure it will be intensely unpleasant. Do we have an accord?"

"Ghhrk…hhrk…gahhh…"

"I'm sure that counts as a yes," Rory said flippantly, before she flung Giselle off her halberd, causing the dragonid Apostle to tumble onto the ground, leaving a gory trail of blood and entrails behind her.

Giselle clutched at the hole in her belly as it began closing over, staring at Anakin in horror. "What are you?"

"I am Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Padawan…and Rory's pupil," Anakin said, glaring down at the dragonid.

"…What the actual fuck is a 'Jed-Eye'?" Giselle asked, getting uneasily to her feet.

"Oh, just a group of hidebound paladins who can use something like psychic powers called the Force," Rory said cheerfully. "Anakin seems to be the most fun of the lot. Now…do you really want to piss us off more than you already have? Between us, we killed the Flame Dragon, your little pets, and we've probably made you feel more pain than you have for a few years. We could have called in flame and fury from the skies to take you, things the likes of which this world has never seen before…things that my master find pleasing. We Apostles may be immortal, but we still feel pain, and our bodies getting damaged is an inconvenience. Tell me, are you willing to endure all that, just for the sake of bringing little old me back to your mistress? After all, I'm sure even Hardy would prefer to have her servant able to carry out her bidding than inconvenienced."

Giselle looked at them, before finally deciding that discretion was the better half of valour. Instead of making a final taunt or anything, she just used her wings to fly off, taking her scythe with her. "…Hardy betrayed us by allowing the Flame Dragon to attack us?" Yao asked quietly.

Rory nodded solemnly, coming over to the Dark Elf, and placing a hand on Yao's upper arm. "I'm sorry."

Yao shook her head. "No…you have no need to be sorry."

Tyuule scoffed. "It's not the first time gods have abandoned the people they worship to the whims of others," she said bitterly. She looked down at the used rocket launcher in her hands, before looking back at Itami. "Still, such destructive power…and yet, you refrain from using that full force against the Empire."

"…Tyuule," Itami said quietly. "We're not here to conquer the Empire, or to exterminate it. We're not here for that."

"Then what was the point of bringing your army here? Especially after the Empire kidnapped your citizens and made them into slaves?" Tyuule asked, her voice heavy with anger.

"…If it was just one warlord, we would have dealt with them. But…we're just trying to get the Empire to agree to a peace they can live with. Besides, with the Galactic Republic watching…we need to do our best, to prove that we can be part of a greater galaxy. We will fight when necessary…but only when necessary." Itami came over to her, and smiled. "And hey…we might be able to help restore your people's home. Even if you don't want to lead them anymore…you guys deserve that much. I mean, peace and harmony is a dream…but we can still do what we can to try and get there, right?"

Tyuule, after a moment, turned away. "Dreams don't come true. I learned that long ago, while serving as Zorzal's fucktoy."

"…Didn't you ever dream of being free of Zorzal?" Anakin asked quietly. "That dream came true. I dreamed of being free myself, and even of being a Jedi…and those came true. Not all dreams come true…but a few do." He looked at the smoking crater. "To many, killing the Flame Dragon would be an impossible dream, and yet, it's happened. Tyuule…I can't promise you that the rest of your life will be a good one…but I promise you, I will do my best to make sure that the past three years are the worst years you will ever have in your life."

Tyuule looked at Anakin, her red eyes glistening suspiciously, before a faint smirk twitched at her lips. "You young fool," she said quietly, though there was no venom in her words. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

"Eh, he'll do his best, or die trying," Rory remarked. "Now, come on. I believe we need to speak to your people, Yao, and assure them that their nemesis is dead."

They all nodded. Anakin noted that a major weight had been lifted from everyone's shoulders, especially Yao and Tuka. Then again, Tuka had extracted revenge for her people, and her father's death. Still, slaying the Flame Dragon and the whelps was a diversion from the real battles to come, and nobody could tell if they were prepared for those…

 **CHAPTER 14 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **So, there you have it, the battle against the dragons and Giselle. I had in mind, while writing this, the** ** _Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children_** **version of** ** _J-E-N-O-V-A_** **, though I'm not quite sure it fits now. Still an awesome piece of music.**

 **I wrote in that bit with Tyuule at the end to show that she's still cynical and damaged by what Zorzal did to her. She's still beginning to recover from all that. She's been free for a few days at most, and that's not enough to get over what happened over three years.**

 **Anyway, I should tell you that this will be the last chapter for a while. I need to figure out what to do next with the story.**

 **Review-answering time!** **Guest** **: Missed opportunity there, sorry. I forgot about Darth Bane.**

 **KnightOfZaku** **: I think some will see it that way. However, I think others would be ambivalent. Yoda and Obi-Wan, for example, will actually consider that Rory, despite her dark or at least chaotic leanings, has actually been a good influence on Anakin. Neither are quite at the stage, post-Republic, where they believe those who fall to the Dark Side can't be drawn out, and Yoda, while wary of Rory, will view her as objectively as possible. It helps that Rory, despite her dark nature, doesn't actually have Anakin follow in her footsteps. That being said, I wonder if a certain Mace Windu might cause trouble…Samuel L Jackson versus Rory Mercury, taking all bets!**

 **No numbered annotations this time.**


	16. Chapter 15: The Two Ex-Queens

**CHAPTER 15:**

 **THE TWO EX-QUEENS**

They had just managed to arrive back at Alnus, with a bunch of helicopters, as Tyuule learned the aerial machines were called, being sent with soldiers to render the carcass of the Flame Dragon. They intended to use the head as proof that the beast was dead. However, despite the injuries, taking apart the carcass was still going to be a hassle, as were the logistics of removing the parts.

Tyuule wandered the streets of the Alnus settlement, having asked Anakin if she could have time to herself. While she felt safer here than before, with less of a suicidal ideation, the truth was, she still felt acutely the fact that her people despised her. Delilah may be able to spread the word, and there may be others willing to give her the benefit of the doubt…but Tyuule knew that she'd probably checking her back for daggers, periodically(1).

She almost didn't hear the voice calling out to her, so distracted was she, but she did hear it all the same, and turned to look at the young woman standing there, flanked by a pair of guards. "Your Majesty, may I have a moment of your time?" Padme Amidala asked.

Tyuule scowled. "Don't call me that. I'm not a queen anymore, and I have no kingdom to rule over, even if I was."

"My apologies," Padme said, bowing her head. "I've been told something of your history by Princess Pina Co Lada, as well as Delilah. I thought you were due respect according to your former station."

Tyuule bit her tongue to prevent the angry, embittered retort from issuing forth. A little more calmly, she said, "Few people have thought that."

"…I'm sorry to hear that. Please, come with me…"

* * *

Tyuule followed with some trepidation, with Padme heading with her escorts to her spaceship, as it was called, that gleaming silver arrow. Tyuule hadn't met R2-D2, though Anakin spoke of the droid, so when it greeted her with a series of whistles and whoops and beeps, Tyuule was bemused. It was her first time seeing a droid. "So…you use these droids as servants?"

"I suppose it could be argued as slavery, but droids are generally built to fill specific functions," Padme said, kneeling down and patting the cylindrical droid's 'head', eliciting a whir of contentment. "However, R2 has been in my service since my homeworld was invaded, and I've come to think of him as a friend. Ani built his own droid, a protocol droid called C3PO."

"Protocol droid?" Tyuule asked. Anakin had mentioned C3PO, but not his function.

"Helps people with etiquette and being an interpreter. Something like a herald and diplomat by your terms," Padme said, before leading onwards into the ship.

Tyuule looked around in amazement at the gleaming white surfaces, so clean and regular, and yet, it wasn't harsh and utilitarian. It looked beautiful. She allowed herself to be led into a room on the ship, which seemed to be a small dining room. "I took the liberty of asking Delilah about drinks your people enjoyed," Padme said, as a droid brought in some drinks. And Tyuule stiffened as a familiar scent hit her nostrils…a scent that she hadn't smelled in ages. "She mentioned a form of tea that grew in the regions you called home, one that all species on this world can drink. She said you were fond of it."

Tyuule nodded mutely, trying to hold back the memories unlocked by that primal sense of smell. But she couldn't stop the tears beginning to trickle down her face. "…I was," she said quietly, her voice husky with emotion. "I haven't had it since that bastard…that bastard…" Her voice caught in her throat, and it took a moment for her to regain her composure. She just spent a moment, inhaling the rich scent of the tea. "I'm sorry."

"No, I should apologise. I obviously stirred up some painful memories."

"The memories themselves aren't painful…just the fact that they're painful reminders of what I have lost," Tyuule said quietly, her ears drooping.

"And yet, you regained some things. You have your freedom. Believe me when I know how precious that can be," Padme said quietly. "I very nearly lost it."

Tyuule nodded. "Anakin told me a little of the Trade Federation invading Naboo while we were travelling to destroy the Flame Dragon. So, Senator Amidala…why do you want to talk to me?"

"Please, call me Padme. I want to talk to you about a few things…including Anakin."

"…Wait, are you two…?" Tyuule asked.

"Together? No, no!" Padme protested, shaking her head. "…No, we've only just met again for the first time in years. I mean, it's good to be friends…but with Anakin…he had this infatuation towards me, so Rory Mercury told me. I mean, he's handsome and has a good heart…but he's a Jedi Padawan, and I'm a senator. We move in different circles. They overlap to a degree, true, but they're not exactly conducive to a relationship. Besides, Jedi have precepts against relationships, I believe. It's something about avoiding too many attachments. But…I think Ani would fight to the death to protect those he cares about."

"So, this isn't out of jealousy?" Tyuule asked.

"No, no," Padme said, though Tyuule felt that the young woman was protesting just a touch too much. Not enough to put the lie to her denial…but certainly enough that she wasn't quite telling the whole truth, even if she didn't realise it consciously. "Anyway, you and I both know that, after what you went through, you're not going to be falling into another person's arms any time soon. Life doesn't work that way."

"No…no, you're right," Tyuule said, before sipping at her tea. It was brewed to near-perfection, she thought to herself. "I spent the last three years as Zorzal's fucktoy. The Japanese woman, Sergeant Kurokawa, and the Elf girl, Tuka, mentioned counselling. Maybe I should avail myself of that."

"I recommend doing that, Tyuule. I'm glad Anakin freed you. Nobody deserves such a horrible fate."

"I don't need your pity," Tyuule scoffed.

"Pity? Tyuule…I have nightmares, of what may have happened had Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi not come to Naboo's aid. I have seen much of the evils the galaxy has to offer. People say that I'm an idealist, and I'd like to think I am, but I'm not blind to the inequities of the galaxy, and I try to redress them. I say that I am glad that you're freed because you do not deserve that fate."

"…Then what fate do I deserve?"

"That's up to you. It's a big galaxy out there, Tyuule, filled with opportunity. Or maybe you could do something with your people."

"If they bothered to _listen_ to me," Tyuule sneered.

"You managed to persuade Delilah of the truth," Padme pointed out.

"No, Anakin raised the possibility with her earlier. It took me goading her into trying to stab me in the back to get her to _think_ ," Tyuule said bitterly. "No…I can't be a symbol for my people to rally around. It would be better to be someone else. To them, I am a traitor beyond compare."

"And? Many of my people felt I abandoned them when I went to Coruscant to plead our case to the Senate. Even when I returned with the Jedi, and with Anakin, there were many who blamed me for the suffering, even the deaths that occurred. Tyuule…you were strong enough to try to sacrifice your freedom and your body to save your people. _I_ wouldn't have done that. You're better than you think you are, Tyuule."

Tyuule scoffed. She could understand the sentiment. Padme was trying to reassure her, to boost her morale. As Tyuule sipped at her cooling tea, she said, "You don't know me, Padme Amidala, any more than I know you, even from Anakin's stories. I know this sounds rude, given how kind you have been, and I am truly grateful for your kindness…but it's the truth. What kept me going when I was Zorzal's plaything was not strength. It was _spite_ and _hatred_. A desire to see everything he cherished crumble around him, and with him, the Empire that delighted in seeing my people enslaved. If I was stronger, I would never have had to submit to him in the first place. Anakin took that opportunity away from me with his good intentions, and I don't know what to fill the gap with."

Padme nodded. "I can't tell you what will fill that gap, Tyuule. Partly because you are right. I _don't_ know you as well as I would like to. But…making friends can be a good start. People who can be there for you, and that you can be there for in return. Besides…from what I heard about the fight between you and Delilah, you're still pretty good at fighting."

"And? I can fight. There's sure to be plenty of fighters in the galaxy who could match or vanquish a Bunny Warrior, as much as it pains me to say that. Anakin mentioned the Mandalorians. And our people haven't encountered weapons like those the JSDF use, or that the galaxy use. Firearms, tanks, mortars, bombs, blasters, lightsabers…no, we are but small fish in a big pond."

"There are opportunities other than fighting. Being a diplomat, being a representative of your people, of the people of this world, for example. Or learn something new. You're still young, and in any case, Chancellor Palpatine once told me that learning is a lifelong commitment."

"Palpatine…Anakin mentioned him to me. He used to be the Senator for your world, didn't he? Only, he became Chancellor of your Galactic Republic," Tyuule said.

"Yes. He taught me much about galactic politics…even the less savoury side," Padme said. "In any case…all I'm saying, Tyuule, is that you now have another chance. You're still alive and sane, and you have the will to live. And I think, despite your fixation on revenge, that you are a good person. And Ani thinks that too, I'm sure."

Tyuule raised an eyebrow. "Ani? Are you _sure_ you two aren't together?"

The tongue-tied noises Padme emitted was worth it…

* * *

The two parted ways as, if not friends, then at the beginning of a friendship. Tyuule knew that Padme meant well. But it still wasn't easy to change the way one had become accustomed to thinking for the past few years. Not to mention that she was still coming to grips with the fact that she was free after three years. Three years that felt like an eternity, being frequently filled with that bastard Zorzal fucking her and torturing her psychologically.

She found herself at the tavern, and wandered in. The reception she got was considerably warmer than before. As she sat at the bar, Delilah wordlessly served up another mug of their tea. "…I'm surprised you're able to get this," Tyuule said. "I thought Zorzal set fire to our fields, the ones we cultivated this in, out of spite."

"Count Formal enjoyed our tea, remember? One of the few supplies left in Falmart is in the fields around Italica," Delilah said quietly. "So, Padme spoke to you? Ex-queen to ex-queen?"

"At least she left her position honourably," Tyuule said bitterly. "I disgraced it by offering myself to Zorzal…and he disgraced it further."

"Look, while it was drastic, what you did…I have to admit, it took guts. But Zorzal was dishonourable scum. We knew that even before you made your offer," Delilah said quietly. "Look…I've been speaking to some of the others. Griine and Mamina have accepted your story, along with a few others. But others still want your head. And frankly…there is no Bunny Warrior Kingdom anymore for you to rule."

"I wasn't fit to rule anyway. Even before Zorzal and his peons attacked, I barely coped with ruling our people," Tyuule admitted. "People kept comparing me to my mother, Delilah, how she was a much better ruler. That I could, and should, have done better."

"I know. I said the same thing myself. And after learning the truth about Zorzal's lies, it's something I've been beating myself up about." After a moment, Delilah seemed to come to a decision, and stood, gesturing for Tyuule to follow her. The two Bunny Warriors went into the back rooms of the tavern, and into what seemed like Delilah's quarters. Tyuule noted the idols to Emroy, Hardy, Palapon and Deldorot. Delilah took a letter from beneath her pillow and handed it to Tyuule. "I received that earlier this morning. Normally, I would have kept this silent, but still…"

Tyuule read the letter, and her eyes widened in shock. "No…why would Countess Formal order you to assassinate Noriko?"

"I don't know. With Japan and the Saderans beginning negotiations, this would throw a spanner into the works. I'm surprised they didn't call for your assassination. But it has the correct seal."

Tyuule's mind was whirling, until she remembered something. "Delilah…I was in contact with the Haryo while I was Zorzal's plaything. I think they, either under Zorzal's orders or on their own initiative, have done this."

"The Haryo? Why would they back Zorzal? He despises demi-humans, let alone those half-breeds in the Haryo!"

"Yes, but maybe Zorzal's so desperate to stop the peace…he probably wants me back under his thumb. The Haryo have contacts within the Formal household. I know for a fact that Bartholomew owes a Haryo usurer money."

"Bartholomew?!" Delilah hissed.

"Yes, he's probably sold at least one copy of the Formal clan seal," Tyuule said. "Delilah…we should bring this to one of the JSDF immediately. They might have some means of tracing who actually sent this. That girl, Noriko, she only suffered Zorzal's depravities for months, but suffered she did all the same, and she does not deserve to be murdered."

"…I feel like a damned oathbreaker doing this," Delilah said quietly. "The Formal Clan have shown us nothing but kindness in exchange for our loyalty."

"And I don't doubt that they are deserving of your loyalty. Someone else sent this missive, I am sure, and we will find out who…"

 **CHAPTER 15 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **So, here's the latest chapter. I'm afraid the next one will be some time coming out. I know I keep saying that, but as I said before in the previous chapter, I'm still considering where to take the story (which is NOT an invitation for you to send me ideas, all right? I'm the author here, remember), and this chapter, rather serendipitously, wrote itself.**

 **I thought giving some more insight to how adrift Tyuule still is was nice…and the rebuilding of trust between her and Delilah. The reason why Delilah showed her the letter (and yes, Zorzal IS using the Haryo, with them having approached him after Tyuule was taken away) was because learning she was wrong about Tyuule forced her to question her own assumptions. And as Delilah was sure that Myui wouldn't order an assassination of someone relatively innocent, she decided to bring it to Tyuule's attention first. Luckily…**

 **Also, isn't it nice to have Tyuule and Padme have a conversation? I mean, not like it truly went anywhere, but the two have an understanding.**

 **Incidentally, before I go onto the review-answerings, I beg my readers, please, please, PLEASE to go and give MMiFwI's** ** _Universal Impossibility_** **a read. I personally think it's the best crossover of this type out there, and it deserves way more love than it's getting. Plus, it just recently updated, with Luke Skywalker and Rory Mercury finally meeting!**

 **Review-answering time!** **last admiral** **: No. You're not changing my mind. This story is Anakin/Tyuule. I would happily accept any reasonable alternate pairings for Padme, though. I can't think of any alternate ones off the top of my head, unless you want to somehow get her with Obi-Wan, or one of the** ** _GATE_** **characters (and only Tomita or Furuta spring to mind as really suitable suitors…or maybe Yanagida if he holds back the smarm).**

 **rmarcano321** **: I don't know.**

 **zetsubougintama** **: You have it on the money about Tyuule and her vengeance blinding her, but the anime doesn't do her that many favours in making her sympathetic. I have no plans as of yet to include the OCs I created for** ** _Parva Sub Ingenti_** **, though. And you're exactly right about my having a soft spot for 'rescuing' characters from crappy circumstances. In pretty much every one of my Nasuverse fics, I always try to ensure Sakura gets rescued in some way or another. A** ** _Gintama_** **crossover sounds vaguely interesting, though admittedly, I know little about that series. As I said, if you decide to post any challenges, you're more than welcome to in the forums of DZ2 and whitetigerwolf.**

 **Wacko12** **: No, they'll be around sooner rather than later, just with rabbit ears.**

 **nooneshome87** **: The first one was always going to happen in this story, and as for the second one, I always intended to write a sequel that is an AU of Episode II if and when this one is finished. The third option is never going to happen.**

 **1\. Tyuule's thoughts are based on a similar joke made by a wary Obi-Wan sneaking on board Padme's ship in Episode 601 of** ** _Darths & Droids_** **.**


	17. Chapter 16: Concern and Contemplations

**CHAPTER 16:**

 **CONCERN AND CONTEMPLATIONS**

Tyuule looked at her ink-covered fingers. "So…if you use this 'fingerprinting', you might be able to determine who sent the letter?"

Yanagida, who had met with her and Delilah, nodded. While she had found the glasses-wearing man a little unpleasant to deal with before, if only because she could see an avarice in his eyes she didn't like, when Delilah approached him, he was all-business. "Yes. It's one of the more reliable means of identifying people back home. It's part of what we call forensic science, scientific methods used to establish the guilt or confirm innocence of an accused criminal. And there seems to only be three major sets of fingerprints: that of the pair of you, and one other."

"That doesn't mean much. Some demi-humans either don't have fingerprints due to the structure of their fingers, or else wouldn't leave them," Tyuule said.

"Actually, rather luckily, we fingerprinted the staff of the Formal mansion not so long ago, albeit as a means of formal identification," Yanagida said. "We don't have a computer comparison program, though, so we're doing it the old-fashioned way. _CSI: Alnus_ ," he quipped, only for the two Bunny Warriors to stare at him blankly. "Anyway, I heard you helped kill the Flame Dragon and dealing with the culprit behind its awakening," Yanagida said. "Congratulations, Tyuule."

Delilah blinked, and then looked at Tyuule. "So you killed it after all? I thought it was going to be like last time, how it got driven off."

"No, we killed it, two dragon whelps, and gave Hardy's Apostle a well-deserved thrashing," Tyuule remarked. "Giselle was the one who woke the Flame Dragon early, all to try and gain an advantage over Lady Mercury. She cared little about the innocents killed by the Flame Dragon. I cannot say I actually killed the Flame Dragon myself, only that I helped. The JSDF's explosives, as well as the magic of Lelei and Tuka and the Force abilities of Anakin, were the main factors. I did kill one of the whelps using one of the rocket launchers, though."

"That's pretty impressive anyway," Delilah said with a whistle. "Even with these rocket launchers, killing a dragon whelp is no mean feat, I'm sure. Still, to think that the Apostle of Hardy would go so far as to awaken the Flame Dragon…it's true that the Apostles are somewhat detached from the affairs of mortals, but still…I presume that Dark Elf woman, Yao, she's taking it hard?"

"She actually came to me earlier to ask for an alteration to her identification papers," Yanagida said. "Her middle name, 'Ha', was meant to be a sign of her devotion to Hardy, but she's changed it to 'Ro', for Rory Mercury. I guess that's the closest thing you have to a deed poll here…" Suddenly, the office door was opened by another soldier. "Well? Have you found a match?"

"Yes sir," the man said. "Aside from the fingerprints belonging to these two, there are also fingerprints belonging to Bartholomew of the Formals' household. There's also some unidentified prints, not quite fingerprints, possibly belonging to a demi-human. The shape of the prints match those of the more porcine demi-humans."

"Bouro," Tyuule snarled quietly. "He has an uncanny knack for getting into places he shouldn't. Also, Yanagida, if this is the work of the Haryo, we'll need to stay on the lookout for the Piper."

"The Piper?" Yanagida asked.

"I've heard of them," Delilah said. "An infamous shapeshifting assassin, known to manipulate people around him or her to act as proxy assassins. Sometimes, they use gold, other times, they just make false accusations about the target or use blackmail. Nobody knows whether the Piper has even made the kills themselves."

"As it happens, I've met her," Tyuule said. On Delilah's look of shock, Tyuule nodded. "Oh yes, I've had the dubious pleasure of knowing her. Her real name is Norra, and her default appearance is of an attractive demi-human woman with wolf-like ears and tanned skin. Her hair is brown. And she has been known to go in for the kill herself and pretend to be one of her own dupes. And she is a shapeshifter."

"Do you think she would be sent here?" Yanagida asked.

"I doubt it. She may be a shapeshifter, but given the surveillance equipment you have here, infiltrating a place like this would be difficult, especially if she used her abilities to mimic someone. The Piper is a cautious one. And if Bouro or any other Haryo agents managed to infiltrate this place, they probably have a better idea of how your surveillance works."

"Would they be able to sabotage us?"

"Bouro wouldn't be able to. He's a coward at heart, no assassin. And it could be that they just used proxies to send that letter to Delilah," Tyuule said. "The Haryo's best at espionage and information gathering. Though I can't dismiss the possibility that Zorzal may order them to sabotage us anyway, hence why I mentioned them. Unfortunately, I only know a few other members of the Haryo."

"Any you know the descriptions of, we'd be grateful," Yanagida said. "We have no issues with demi-humans if they're not hostile to us. But those who try to attack us…well…that order you got means trouble. If a member of the Formal household received orders from the Countess to kill Noriko, well, it'd mean distrust between us and one of our strongest allies in this world. Zorzal and the Haryo may have not only tried to drive a wedge between us and Italica, but even get us to wage war on them. A crude ploy, and one that I'm not convinced would've worked, but still…the problem is, it shows that Zorzal and the Haryo are up to dirty tricks, using subterfuge and assassination. Don't get me wrong, a lot of that happens in warfare back home, but we weren't expecting to face that here yet."

"Because the Imperials and their vassals are generally conventional soldiers," Delilah said.

"Conventional by their standards," Yanagida said. "We haven't used many of the tactics they do for some time, if only because technology has superseded it. But yes. Most of their tactics have been relatively overt. Still, if Zorzal and the Haryo intend to resort to tactics like this, and worse, we might need to get specialists in this kind of thing in from Japan, especially anti-terrorist operatives."

"Terrorist?" Tyuule asked.

Delilah turned to her former queen. "Terrorists are small, irregular armies composed of political or religious fanatics who deliberately target civilians, or else use them to conceal their own deeds, to either fulfil a specific agenda, or just to sow chaos. The bandits who attacked Italica, composed of deserters from the Imperial army and the vassals, were not unlike them in many regards."

Yanagida nodded. "But where did you hear such things? I didn't think terrorism as we know it exists on your world."

"I'm a bartender. I _listen_. And a number of your troops had been involved in peacekeeping operations in troubled areas on your world," Delilah said. "Lady Mercury also helped explain it to me after she heard about it from the soldiers of the JSDF. And just because it is not as prevalent as it is on your world does not mean we don't have equivalents…"

* * *

They were soon let free, and Delilah and Tyuule walked back to the tavern together. "So, what next?" Delilah asked.

"I don't know," Tyuule said. "Ever since Anakin rescued me, I'm still trying to search for a purpose. Yes, humbling and killing Zorzal is still there…but the JSDF need little of my help, save for my knowledge, and given their leniency towards prisoners, I doubt I'd be allowed to torture that bastard over a prolonged period as he deserves, for what he did to me, and to our people. I still need a purpose beyond that, as I did not think I would live beyond Zorzal."

Delilah nodded, humming thoughtfully, before she looked up to the night sky. "You've plenty of opportunity, I'd say. All those stars out there, many of them with worlds and peoples all of their own. Anakin, Padmé, and her guards…they speak to me of many places. Naboo, Tatooine, Coruscant, Alderaan, Kashyyyk…there has to be somewhere in the galaxy for you, Tyuule."

"…Maybe. I'm not sure I had enough of a place amongst our people, at least as their queen. Pureblood Bunny Warrior or not, you reminded me that many thought me very much unsuited to be our monarch."

"They were right, but not in the way they thought. Your biggest mistake was not in sacrificing yourself to Zorzal, but in assuming he would honour the bargain," Delilah said sadly. "But…until the Empire brought their armies to us, you ruled as well as you could have. You ascended the throne too young after your mother was stolen from us, but that was hardly your fault. And as a war leader, you did fairly well. Unfortunately, Zorzal was willing to exterminate us in a war of attrition, caring as little for the lives of his men as much as he did for those of our warriors. And your attempt at saving us backfired."

"A queen must be in service to her people. A lesson my mother taught me from the day I was born," Tyuule said. "And look where it got me."

"Hey, you're alive and free now. And you can still take your revenge. You'll just have to watch it from afar. I doubt they'd let you kill Zorzal, though. The people from Earth have treaties about prisoners of war, so if he doesn't get killed in the fighting, I don't think they'll let you kill him. Then again, we can but hope that he does get killed in the fighting. Still…I think saving you was good for Anakin."

"What do you mean?"

"He was born into slavery, and his mother remains a slave, to his knowledge," Delilah said. "Saving you was probably the first thing he could do about that for some time. Saving you is a bit like saving his mother, though I'm not gonna touch the implications of that. But it felt like he could do something. The way he speaks of them…well, the Jedi sound like knights, only with a lot more rules and restrictions. Like monks wielding swords of light. And the thing is, Anakin doesn't view saving you as you incurring a debt. To him, helping people who need help is natural, especially slaves. Helping someone that he thought deserved saving helped him. That being said…I think you should be careful about him."

"Why?"

"…He's a bit on the childish side, especially where his morality is concerned. Not that much, but I think he despises change, and losing those he cares about. He takes it harder than most people, I think. I got a feel for these things, serving all sorts of people at my tavern. I think losing the wrong person might send him over the edge. I've seen his type before. And…well, Lady Mercury agrees with me. She thinks that when that day comes…well, may the gods help whoever is on his bad side then. I mean, I'm a berserker when it comes to out and out battle, I admit that…but he'd be like a force of nature that would make an Apostle look tame by comparison."

Tyuule grimaced at such a thought. Something that could make an Apostle pale in comparison? She had witnessed some of the power of the Force that Anakin could wield, as in the throne room at Sardera, and the attack on the dragons and their controller, Giselle. And she knew that Anakin was holding back somewhat, though the power to shove the massive form of the Flame Dragon and to help Lelei smash all those swords into its body…well, it was impressive. She'd certainly be eager to have that power for her tribe, and have him mate with any willing Bunny Warriors. Hell, she would have bedded him herself, had it not been for what was done to her during her years as Zorzal's plaything. It went without saying that it would be a long time, if at all, before she could enjoy any sort of intimacy ever again. Save for maybe a hug. A hug would be fine. Anything further than that, well…it would take some time.

When they got to the tavern, they found Anakin present, along with Rory. "Oh, hey," Rory said, looking up at them with a smile. "Listen, something's come up. Apparently Lelei, after all her study of the Earth science books and the like, intends to go for a Mastery at Romdel. I was just telling Anakin here about it."

"Romdel?" Tyuule asked. "The mage city? I presume Lieutenant Itami is taking Lelei there?"

"We're going with her," Anakin said. "I've just finished calling the Jedi Temple, and they wish to establish relations with Romdel as well, to share insight and learning. You're welcome to come as well, Tyuule."

Rory nodded. "You did say you needed something to occupy yourself."

"As long as the JSDF does not need me. There has been…an incident that needs investigating. We believe the Haryo to be involved, Lady Mercury," Tyuule said.

"Oh, _those_ ingrates," Rory said, scowling. "It's one thing to desire respect and try to fight against discrimination because of one's heritage…but it's another entirely to do what they do."

"The Haryo?" Anakin asked.

"The Haryo are a group of demi-humans of mixed parentage. Many are shunned in society, many unjustly so," Delilah explained. "However, the Haryo is known for engaging in criminal activity, with a view to gaining power. Not quite a terrorist group, closer to…a larger scale criminal gang. I think one of the JSDF mentioned something called the Yakuza, and you, of course, mentioned the Hutts and their gangs, Anakin. And we think that Zorzal intends to use their services."

"Which means that perhaps coming along with you to Romdel may be a good idea," Tyuule said. "Knowing Zorzal, he may target any one of us. His spite knows no bounds, and if he had the opportunity to avenge himself on those who humiliated him, he would take it. We'll have to speak to Itami about this…"

 **CHAPTER 16 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **So, there you have it. Another Tyuule-centric chapter where she and Delilah discuss the Haryo and the threat they could pose to the JSDF. I honestly don't know when the next chapter will be out either.**

 **That being said, since the last update, I have posted a new Potterverse/** ** _GATE_** **story,** ** _Another Fine Mess_** **, so if you haven't read it, and need more** ** _GATE_** **stuff to binge, give that a go.**

 **Review-answering time! A number of people are asking when Anakin and Tyuule will go to another world. I don't have any plans for it to happen in this fic (which will end with Zorzal's downfall), save perhaps for an epilogue.**

 **KnightOfZaku** **: Palpatine won't be making an appearance in this fic, save through perhaps a comms thing. Rory may be wary of him, but she won't know he's the future Emperor, aka Darth Sidious, offhand.**

 **Have a Little Feith** **: I think the reason why they pronounce Coruscant the way they do is because they may just make the last syllable sound like a certain expletive if they're not careful.**

 **rmarcano321** **: One, because hands getting chopped off is a sort of running gag in** ** _Star Wars_** **(and something remarked upon by the makers of the webcomic** ** _Darths & Droids_** **), and two, because I wanted to do something to Zorzal at that point.**

 **Jemusu Hatsuokku** **: You're welcome. That admittedly was one of the bits of** ** _GATE_** **I didn't like, so I decided that Dirrel just bulldozed over any objections and basically ordered the CIA to do it.**

 **Raved Thrad** **: Not going to happen, unfortunately.**

 **Blaze1992** **: This story will cover the events of the** ** _GATE_** **anime. The sequel, if and when I write one, will basically be an AU of Episode II.**

 **No numbered annotations this time.**


End file.
